Petite Quincy
by paloma666
Summary: Byakuya et Ishida enfermés dans une pièce de 9 mètres carrés; deux solutions: L'amour ou la guerre? chapitre 17: RENJI devient l'amant de... ? petite scène SM sensibles et moralistes s'abstenir ;
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur: paloma666**

**Note: Hello tout le monde, voilà l'intro de ma 1ere fic donc j'ai besoin de vos avis pour m'améliorer.**

* * *

"Deux heures, déjà deux longues heures de marche avec ce corps inerte à porter.

Il faut toujours que je cherche les problèmes se dit Ishida.

Pourquoi j'ai décidé de le secourir? après tout, lui qui se croit si fort, il n'a qu'à se débrouiller tout seul!

Byakuya Kuchiki !!... non mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris ? Venir en aide à un shinigami alors que je viens de promettre à mon père de ne même plus les fréquenter.

Il n'acceptera jamais...

Bon sang mais qu'est-ce qu'il est lourd !

Plus que quelques métres. Il faut que j'y arrive! je n'ai pas affronté l'Arrancar qui allait achever le Kuchiki, ni traversé la ville entière en le portant pour capituler si près du but !

Voilà, j'y suis, je suis dans le hall, encore dix pas et j'arriverai à l'ascenseur. Un... deux... j'en peux plus... neuf et... et... et dix! enfin j'y suis!!

Bon maintenant c'est trop tard, j'y suis, je ne peux pas faire machine arrière, je dois assumer. Je respire un grand coup et je sonne."

Ding dong !!...

_Uryuu !? Mais que fais-tu ici à 3h du matin !? Que t'est-il arrivé? Mais tu saignes !?_

Tout en se décalant pour laisser apparaître ce qui gisait sur le sol derrière lui, Ishida répondit:

_Non père, je ne saigne pas, ce sang est le sien._

_Qu'est-ce que ce Shinigami fait dans mon hôpital ?_

_C'est moi qui l'ai emmené père car si personne ne soigne ses blessures il va mourir._

_J'espère que c'est une plaisanterie ? Jamais je ne viendrai en aide à une saloperie de Shinigami, JAMAIS, tu m'entends !?_

_Père, je sais combien vous les détestez mais vous êtes le directeur du seul hôpital de la ville, je n'avais pas d'autres choix._

_Uryuu, écoute moi bien! Jamais je ne soignerai un Shinigami alors retourne d'où tu viens !_

_Ne le soignez pas vous même père si cela vous dérange mais je vous en prie, j'en appelle à votre déontologie de médecin, ne laissez pas mourir cette homme._

_Ce n'est pas un homme c'est un Shinigami hurla t-il_

_Père, dans le monde réel il est Shinigami et homme également alors je vous en conjure, acceptez le dans votre hôpital._

_Bon, il n'y a qu'une chose que je puisse te proposer c'est de l'amener à l'étage qui est en travaux, il est vide, le personnel n'y va pas, tu vas donc devoir te démerder avec lui._

_Merci pour lui père._

_Ne me remercie pas! Pour lui je ne fais rien, sans soins il sera mort dans la nuit; si je fais çà c'est juste parce que ton état d'épuisement est tel que tu n'arriverais même pas à rentrer chez toi sans t'effondrer. Demain matin, lui sera mort et toi reposé; tu partiras et ne remettras jamais les pieds ici._

_Mais père !!_

_Tu m'as trahi Uryuu, je ne te le pardonnerai jamais. Pour moi tu n'existes plus dit froidement son père avant de claquer la porte_.

Les yeux pleins de larmes, Ishida se retourna, s'agenouilla pour relever le corps inanimé de Byakuya et se dirigea vers le dédale de couloirs et d'ascenseurs qui mènent à l'étage actuellement fermé.

"Et comme s'il n'avait pas suffit que je porte ce type sur mon dos depuis des heures, maintenant je dois le traîner dans le couloir, de chambre en chambre pour n'en trouver une avec un lit qu'au bout du couloir.

Voilà, c'est bon, fin du calvaire pour moi, il est dans son lit... euh son lit ?! ah ben oui, c'est bien çà, c'est SON lit, le seul lit de l'étage !! je vais devoir dormir par terre, super! le calvaire continue!

Allez, j'arrête de me plaindre, il y a un homme qui est en train de mourir à coté de moi, il faut que je réagisse.

Alors voyons... trouver de quoi soigner ses plaies... euh... pansements, compresses, un truc pour désinfecter et... et ben je sais pas trop, je vais chercher une salle de soins et je prendrai tout ce que je trouve.

C'est fou comme je me déplace vite dans les couloirs maintenant que je ne porte plus ce boulet sur mon... ah voilà c'est là la salle de soins !

Allez, dans le doute j'embarque tout le chariot comme çà je suis sûr de trouver de quoi le soigner convenablement.

Çà craint, je n'y avais pas pensé avant mais il va falloir que je le déshabille le shinigami si je veux soigner ses blessures ?!

Oh la la je le sens pas çà... Bon de toutes façons c'est incontournable alors allons-y pour le déshabillage de sa sainteté.

Mon Dieu mais comment peut-il être encore vivant avec des plaies aussi profondes ?! Je n'ai pas le choix, un simple pansement ne les refermera pas, je vais devoir faire appel à mes souvenirs, me remémorer ces gestes que j'ai tant vu faire par mon père et lui faire des points moi même, enfin essayer en tout cas...

L'aiguille, le fil, çà y est j'ai tout, il ne me reste plus qu'à arrêter de trembler comme une feuille.

Et puis bon sang, et si jamais la douleur le réveille il va me tuer ?

Bon stop, j'arrête d'imaginer le scénario catastrophe, je respire un grand coup et je me lance.

C'est parti,... sans trembler tant qu'à faire!

Allez j'attaque le 1er point... par pitié ne te réveille pas Byakuya...

2ème... allez j'y suis presque... ne te réveille pas...

12... ne te réveille pas...

36ème... plus que deux secondes et j'ai fini, ne te réveilles..."

Ishida n'eut pas le temps de finir sa pensée qu'il perdit connaissance. La fatigue, la peur, toutes ces émotions fortes eurent raison de sa force.

* * *

**_CHAPITRE II_**

"Bientôt trois jours que je suis là à le veiller jour et nuit, trois jours que faute de lit je ne m'assoupis qu'une ou deux heures par nuit, à même le sol, avec un drap comme seul matelas.

Après tout ce que j'endure pour te guérir, t'as plutôt pas intêret à me faire faux bond shinigami" se dit Ishida en approchant du blessé.

Comme un automate Ishida répète les gestes qu'il fait maintes fois par jours.

Découvrir le corps du blessé, contrôler l'état des plaies et des sutures, nettoyer délicatement les blessures.

Machinalement, Ishida finit ses soins en palpant la peau autour de la plus grosse plaie du ventre de Byakuya; c'était le plus seul moyen de détecter une éventuelle infection si Byakuya venait à avoir de la fièvre.

Ishida, sentit la terre s'écrouler sous ses pieds. Les yeux écarquillés, la bouche bée...

_-Qui t'a autorisé à poser la main sur moi ? demanda Byakuya d'un ton agressif et méprisant._

Ishida voulait répondre mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche tant il était tétanisé.

_-Quincy si tu t'avises de poser à nouveau tes sales pattes sur moi, je te tuerai ! déclara Byakuya avant de sombrer à nouveau dans le coma._

"Non mais je rêve !? Mais ce type est odieux !? Mes sales pattes?! J'hallucine !! C'est mes sales pattes qui l'ont porté jusqu'à l'hôpital, mes sales pattes qui l'ont soigné, mes sales pattes qui l'ont nourri presque à la becquée de peur qu'il ne s'étouffe, mes sales pattes qui lui changent ses draps et lui torchent le cul tous les jours !!

Mais c'est sûr, suis-je bête, comment n'y avais-je pas pensé avant ? Mes salles pattes salissent les nobles et divines matières fécales du noble et fort aimable Byakuya Kuchiki ! Eh bien qu'elle ne s'inquiète pas sa sainteté, mes sales pattes et moi on s'en va."

Ishida partit aussitôt sans même se retourner, là c'en était trop.

Arrivé dans le parc de l'hôpital, Ishida s'arrêta, leva la tête vers la seule fenêtre du 6ème qui soit ouverte:

-_ Bon sang comment cet homme peut être aussi antipathique ?_

_--_

"A vrai dire, je ne me comprend plus. Comment puis-je être encore là pour veiller sur cet odieux personnage? Je n'ose même pas imaginer les commentaires d'Ichigo quand il apprendra tout çà..."

La nuit tombait peu à peu sur la chambre, le silence devenait pesant et les nuits sans dormir devenaient interminables et oppressantes.

L'état du blessé s 'améliorant peu à peu, Ishida allait enfin pouvoir s'offrir une vraie nuit de sommeil bien méritée.

"Trois jours çà fait long quand même pensait le père d'Ishida; même si je l'ai rejeté, çà m'inquiète de ne pas avoir de nouvelles de lui.

C'est décidé, cette nuit j'irai discrètement voir comment il se porte."

01h36: l'oreille collée à la porte, le père d'Ishida, fume cigarette sur cigarette Au bout de quelques minutes il entend enfin le ronflement de son fils qu'il reconnaîtrait entre 1000.

Il passa la tête par l'entre-bâillement de la porte et au moment où il vît son fils, Ishida se retourna. De peur que son fils ne le surprenne dans la chambre, il partit précipitamment, jetant machinalement sa cigarette.

Ce geste inconsidéré fit rapidement tourner la situation au drame.

Le mégot atterrit malencontreusement sur un tas de papier que les ouvriers ont laissé traîner.

Il n'aura pas fallu plus de deux minutes pour qu'une feuille s'embrase et fasse partir le feu dans tout le tas.

Les détecteurs de fumée devant déclencher l'alarme et par la suite inonder les pièces avaient

sans doute été mises hors service car l'alerte au feu ne retentit jamais.

Le feu gagnait déjà la moitié du couloir et de la fumée rentrait dans la chambre d'Ishida et Byakuya.

Ni la chaleur, ni l'odeur âcre de la fumée ne réveillèrent Ishida qui était tellement épuisé que son sommeil n'était pas loin du coma.

Les deux comateux durent leur survie à l'installation de secours qui bien que tardive finit par se déclencher.

De grande quantités d'eau tombaient du plafond et Ishida, trempé jusqu'aux os dormait toujours sur son drap à même le sol; Il fallu qu'il manque de se noyer quand l'eau recouvrit son visage pour qu'enfin il se réveille.

Totalement paniqué il n'arrivait même pas à se souvenir de l'endroit où il était. Il avancait à tatons dans la pièce pleine de fumée; de tatonnement en tatonnement il finit par trouver la fenêtre.

Dès qu'il ouvrit la fenêtre, la fumée se dissipa et il se souvint de tout quand il vit Byakuya allongé sur le lit.

Sans plus attendre il partit en courant dans le couloir pour trouver n'importe quoi qui puisse empécher l'eau de tomber sur le lit.

Il trouva rapidement une bache qui recouvrait le matériel des ouvriers. Il l'accrocha tant bien que mal au dessus du lit du blessé en se servant de supports comme l'armoire et le chevet pour l'accrocher.

Non sans mal, il mit des draps secs sur le lit et sécha soigneusement le corps de Byakuya. Il était tellement appliqué à sécher son malade qu'il ne vit même pas que Byakuya venait de sortir du coma.

Épuisé par toutes ces péripéties, il chercha un endroit ou aller se reposer un peu.

Rien ! Il n'y avait pas un endroit sec, pas un endroit ou l'eau ne tombait pas et le niveau de l'eau atteignait dèja le bas de ses mollets.

L'eau s'arréta enfin de tomber et la fumée s'était évacuée.

Il ferma la fenêtre, s'accrocha à la poignet et posa sa tête sur son avant bras, espérant pouvoir récupérer un peu. Il n'avait pas posé la tête que dèjà le sommeil le gagna. Il chancela et faillit tomber.

_- Quincy, penses-tu vraiment réussir à dormir debout et les pieds dans l'eau demanda Byakuya ?_

_- Vous... vous êtes réveillé !? Bégailla Ishida_

_- Oui je le suis depuis que tu as placé la bâche sur mon lit déclara t'il froidement._

En moins de deux secondes, Ishida se repassa le film de ce qui s'était passé après la bâche. Mon Dieu, je l'ai touché en changeant ses draps et il n'y a pas une parcelle de sa peau que je n'ai pas touché en le séchant. Il m'avait menacé de me tuer si je le retouchais... ok je comprend pourquoi ce ton glacial. C'est bon, c'en est fini pour moi, il va me tuer.

_- Approche Quincy ! somma Byakuya sur un ton non moins glacial que le précédent._

Ishida avala sa salive, approcha du lit de Byakuya et résigné, sans mots dire, il ferma les yeux.

_- Même sur le bord du lit tu es toujours debout Quincy dit Byakuya posément._

Ishida sortit de sa torpeur, écarquilla les yeux et dit:

_- Je... je suis désolé je n'ai pas compris ce que vous avez dit._

_- Je vois que la finesse d'esprit échappe aux Quincy. Je te disais que si tu n'as pas réussir à dormir debout, appuyé contre la fenêtre, tu n'y arriveras pas plus debout contre mon lit._

_- Ce n'est pas grave, j'attendrai que çà séche et je mettrai un drap sur le sol pour me reposer._

_- Quincy, même si cela me dérange au plus haut point, je sais que tu m'as sauvé la vie. Je vois que tu m'as bien soigné. Je n'ose même pas imaginer toutes les choses que tu as du faire pour moi car mon orgueuil en souffrirait trop. __Quincy, je pense que l'heure n'est plus à la pudeur. Tu sembles à bout de force, allonge toi ici et repose toi, dit Byakuya en montrant le coté du lit._


	2. Chapter 2

L'idée de se retrouver si près de ce sale type ne l'enchantait guère mais lui qui se voyait mort il y a encore deux minutes n'allait pas prendre le risque d'offenser Byakuya.

Au moment où il allait se glisser dans le lit, Byakuya lui dit:

_- Quincy, ma charité à ton égard ne va pas jusqu'à devoir partager mon lit avec un Quincy trempé jusqu'aux os._

_- Je n'ai pas d'autres vêtements._

_- Trouve un drap sec et enroule toi dedans. Ne t'inquiète pas, tu ne seras pas plus ridicule qu'avec ta tenue de Quincy._

Jamais il ne cessera d'être blessant ! Je déteste cet homme, se dit Ishida tout en prenant un drap dans l'armoire. Ishida restait planté devant l'armoire, son drap dans la main. Comprenant sa gêne Byakuya sourit et lui dit:

-_ N'aies craintes Quincy, je ne me salirai pas les yeux à regarder un misérable petit Quincy tout mouillé se dévêtir._

Ishida, furieux de cette dernière offense, se tourna et se déshabilla.

Byakuya regarda la scène. Ce pauvre garçon ne ressemble vraiment à rien, il est tellement fin qu'il en a même des formes féminines, se dit Byakuya consterné par le manque de virilité d'Ishida.

Ishida s'enroula dans le drap, s'approcha du lit et s'y glissa tellement près du bord qu'il était déjà à la limite de tomber. Hors de question qu'une seule parcelle de son corps n'entre en contact avec cet abruti de Kuchiki.

Ishida n'eut pas le temps d'analyser plus longtemps cette désagréable situation que sa fatigue l'entraînait dans les bras de Morphée. Et pas que de Morphée à vrai dire, dans ceux de Byakuya également car dès qu'il s'endormit, son corps qu'il contractait pour se tenir le plus loin possible de lui se détendit et si Byakuya ne l'avait pas rattrapé in-extrêmis il serait tombé du lit.

En envoyant le bras pour retenir Ishida, Byakuya se retrouva avec son bras derrière le dos d'Uyuu.

Le simple contact avec Byakuya réveilla Ishida qui confus de se voir dans cette posture s'empressa de dire:

_- Excusez-moi, je vais me reculer_.

_- Quincy, tu me fatigues ! arrêtes de gigoter et dors._

_- Non, je vous remercie, c'est gentil de m'avoir rattrapé mais, je suis vraiment désolé, je ne peux pas dormir ainsi, enfin, ainsi, si proche de vous._

-_ Que les choses soient bien claires Quincy, je ne t'ai pas rattrapé par charité mais pour éviter qu'après une deuxiéme baignade forcée sur le parquet de la chambre tu ne mettes encore deux heures à te changer; et puis sache que je n'aime, ni les hommes ni les Quincy. Deux bonnes raisons de te sentir en sécurité, non ?_

Ishida ne répondit rien. Il chercha à oublier que le bras qui l'entouraient étaient ceux de l'homme qu'il haïssait le plus au monde. Il s'endormit rapidement.

En dormant il vint se lover dans le creux de l'épaule de Byakuya qui le toisa en pensant, « mais bien sûr prend tes aises Quincy » !

Les cheveux d'Ishida étaient encore trempés et de ses deux grandes mèches perlaient des gouttes qui menaçaient de tomber sur son visage.

Machinalement, Byakuya ramena une de ses mèches en arrière et pensa, « décidément ce Quincy ressemble vraiment à une fille ». Il plaqua sa deuxième mèche en arrière. « Qu'est-ce qu'il a les traits fins » se dit Byakuya.

Il ne se lassait pas de le regarder, s'étonnant de la finesse de ses traits; une front court, de longs cils, un nez fin, une bouche... une bouche, tellement... tellement troublante !

Byakuya sentit un frisson parcourir sur sa colonne. « Mais que m'arrive t-il ? Comment un homme, un Quincy en prime, peut me troubler à ce point » ?

Ce n'est pas possible, ce corps, ces traits, çà doit être une femme. C'est forcément une femme, une très jolie jeune femme; s'il en était autrement je ne serai pas troublé en sa présence.

Fort de ses conclusions et tiraillé par l'envie qui commençait à monter en lui, Byakuya attira Ishida vers lui. Quand son corps rencontra le sien, la sensation fut tellement forte qu'il eut l'impression de recevoir une décharge électrique.

Il caressa longuement les cheveux d'Ishida et ne résista pas à l'envie de poser ses lèvres sur son front.

Il déposait des baisers tellement tendres sur le front d'Ishida que seul son souffle, chaud, semblait l'effleurer.

Les baisers enflammés de Byakuya finirent par troubler Ishida jusque dans son sommeil; en effet, son corps ondulait à chacun des baisers de Byakuya.

Quand le trouble se transforma en excitation, Ishida ouvrit les yeux. Il eut un geste de recule en réalisant qu'il était enlacé par Byakuya mais le bras de Byakuya se fit plus ferme autour de son épaule et il ne put se dégager de cette étreinte forcée.

- _Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Lâchez-moi !_

_- Ne me rejette pas s'il te plaît, tu me rends fou; tu es tellement belle!_

_- BEAU !! répondit sèchement Ishida. Lâchez moi maintenant !_

Byakuya, surpris par l'agressivité d'Ishida pris un air hautain et dit:

_- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive petite Quincy tu..._

_- PETIT !!_

_- Tu as peur que le grand méchant Shinigami te viole ?_

- _Non... non... euh en fait c'est juste que cette situation est gênante bégaya Ishida. Je ne veux pas..._

_- Tu ne veux pas quoi ? Demanda Byakuya sèchement._

Ishida paniquait il ne comprenait plus rien. Cette situation dépassait l'entendement. C'est Byakuya qui le forçait à vivre çà et c'est ce même Byakuya qui s'offusquait du rejet d'Ishida. Mais ils sont tous dingues ces shinigamis ! Comment je vais me sortir de ce traquenard moi maintenant ?

"Je n'aime pas les hommes, je hais ce type donc il est hors de question que je reste dans ses bras et qu'il me tripote en plus. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? Me battre ? Contre lui, c'est peine perdue, surtout maintenant que j'ai perdu mes pouvoirs de Quincy".

"Non, je ne peux laisser faire çà, l'idée même de me laisser toucher par un homme me dégoûte... oui me dégoûte ?"

"En faite, là j'y suis déjà dans ses bras et pourtant, même si ma tête le rejette, mon corps ne l'a pas rejeté, réalisa Ishida. Ok, j'arrête de me poser des questions, je vais essayer de ne pas l'offenser et juste veiller à ce qu'il ne dépasse pas les limites. Je le déteste ce type alors faut pas pousser, qu'il reste tranquille et tout ira bien."

"Il va mieux, çà c'est flagrant donc demain je me casse de là !"

- _Çà y est tu as finis de te retourner le cerveau petite Quincy ? Dit Byakuya visiblement amusé par le trouble d'Ishida;_

_- Je ne suis pas une « petite » Quincy mais UN petit Quincy !! pesta Ishida._

Byakuya sourit, posa un baiser délicat sur son front et lui dit:

- _Dors petite Quincy, tes cernes mangent ton beau visage._

Ishida ne trouva rien à répondre et pensa, ce mec est givré. Il vit Byakuya fermer les yeux. Il le regarda et réalisa qu'une fois les yeux fermés il semblait moi méchant, moins hautain, presque doux. La respiration de Byakuya se fit lente, il dormait, Ishida allait enfin pouvoir dormir sans craintes.

* * *

**J'espère que ce paragraphe vous a plu. la suite sera un plus torride donc âmes sensibles s'abstenir ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

Bien que tous deux endormis, la nuit des deux hommes fut des plus torrides. Enlacés l'un contre l'autre, leurs mains, tour à tour, caressèrent le corps de l'autre.

Le premier rayon de soleil qui filtra par la persienne réveilla Ishida. Il paniqua en réalisant qu'il était nu et de surcroît en érection.

_- Mon Dieu, pas çà ! Se dit-il effaré par ce constat._

Il tenta de retirer délicatement le bras de Byakuya qui entourait sa taille.

Byakuya gémit et tout en dormant caressa le dos d'Ishida.

Ishida frissonna. Honteux de se voir réagir à la caresse de Byakuya, il s'écria:

_- Ne me touche pas !_

_- Tais-toi ! Murmura Byakuya réveillé par l'ordre d'Ishida_

-_ Lâche-moi je te dis !_

_- Petite Quincy, reprit Byakuya d'un ton plus froid, toute ton éducation est à revoir. C'est comme çà que tu salues la personne qui t'a offert de partager son lit?_

-_ Je ne t'ai rien demandé; fous-moi la paix c'est tout ce que je demande !_

_- Pourquoi es-tu agressive petite Quincy ?_

_- Je m'appelle URYUU !!_

_- Ok. je disais donc, pourquoi es-tu agressive petite Uryuu ?_

_- Mais t'es con ou quoi ?!_

_- Quincy ou Uryuu comme il te plaira, je te rappelle que tu parles au chef du clan Kuchiki. Ma famille est la plus noble de la soul society. Je ne te tolérerai pas un autre manque de respect à mon égard._

_- Mais va te faire voir ! Tu sais ou tu peux te le mettre ton titre ?_

Une magistrale gifle vint retourner le visage d'Ishida.

_- Je t'ai prévenu, je ne tolérerai pas d'autres manques de respect déclara Byakuya._

Ishida, furax, la main sur sa joue en feu, fusillait Byakuya du regard.

_- La colère ne t'embellit pas jeune fille, dit Byakuya impassiblement comme s'il avait oublié qu'il venait de gifler Ishida._

_- Sois maudit, shinigami de merde !_

_- Chut! Parle poliment s'il te plaît, dit-il calmement_.

_- Mais t'es vraiment un grand malade toi ! Tu ne dis pas une phrase sans m'insulter! Tu me traites de fille! Quand je m'énerve tu te permets de me gifler et en prime tu me demandes de rester poli ? C'est pas possible, c'est un gag, on est filmé ?!_

_- Ne raconte pas de bêtises, je ne t'ai jamais insulté._

_- Tu plaisantes ?! Le jour de notre arrivée ici, tu t'es réveillé pendant que je soignais tes plaies. En guise de remerciements tu m'as menacé de mort si je posais mes sales pattes de Quincy sur toi. Et je te passe les « minable quincy », « ridicule tenue de quincy », « petite quincy ». si tout çà c'est pas des insultes, qu'on m'explique ?!_

_- Je ne me souviens pas t'avoir parlé de « sales pattes »_

_- Et pourtant..._

Byakuya pris la main d'Ishida, l'approcha de son visage, la sentit et y déposa un baiser.

_- Tes mains ne sont pas des « sales pattes », je les trouve belles et propres. Elles sentent bon... sans doute parce que c'est mon odeur qui s'y trouve._

_- C'est pas la modestie qui t'étouffe toi ?_

_- C'était une plaisanterie répondit Byakuya visiblement vexé que son humour n'ait pas fait mouche._

_- Admettons ! Je peux récupérer ma main maintenant ? Demanda Ishida sèchement_

_- Non !_

_- Voilà tu vois, c'est çà qui me rend dingue avec toi! Tu te prends pour ce que tu n'es pas, tu décides à ma place et tu penses que je devrais me laisser commander sans rien rechigner !_

_- Je suis content de voir que tu as compris._

_- Je rêve !? C'est bon, je capitule, c'est impossible de discuter avec quelqu'un qui n'entend que ce qu'il veut._

_- Je n'entend que ce qui mérite d'être entendu._

_- C'est bien ce que je disais, c'est toi le roi du monde et tout le monde est à ton service ou sous tes ordres; en bref à toi, tout est dû ?_

_- Le seul ordre que je t'ai donné petite Quincy c'est de ne pas me manquer de respect. Le deuxième et dernier que je te donne c'est d'arrêter de te plaindre continuellement._

Abasourdi par l'aplomb de Byakuya, Ishida secoua la tête et ne répondit rien.

Le nouveau propriétaire de sa main n'étant pas disposé à la lui rendre il resta immobile, sa petite main prisonnière de celle de Byakuya.

Gêné par ce soudain silence et étonné de voir Byakuya inerte les yeux dans la vide, Ishida tenta de rompre son mutisme en faisant mine de vouloir se lever... enfin s'il se décidait enfin à lui lâcher la main !

_- Arrête de bouger s'il te plaît, dit Byakuya sans même tourner la tête._

_- Et pourquoi çà ?_

_- Approche-toi de moi s'il te plaît, je vais t'expliquer quelque chose._

« M'approcher de lui ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il dit, lui? On est déjà collés comme deux sardines dans une boite ? Comment je pourrai m'approcher plus ? A part en lui montant dessus, là je vois pas comment c'est possible de m'approcher plus !

_- Approche je te dis, ordonna sèchement Byakuya._

_- Ishida se contenta juste de se tourner vers lui; Byakuya secoua la tête et d'un geste ferme attira le corps d'Ishida jusqu'au sien._

_- Pas croyable çà ! Se dit Ishida, tout ce temps à essayer de lui faire garder ses distances pour qu'on finisse par se retrouver dans la position dans laquelle on s'est réveillés ce matin._

_- Quincy ?_

_- Oui_

_- Tu dois être étonné de me voir ainsi ?_

_- C'est à dire ?_

_- Ainsi ! Fragile et démonstratif quant à mon attirance pour toi;_

_- L'attirance, merci j'avais bien vu, par contre la fragilité... ?_

_- Je pense sincèrement que rien n'arrive au hasard. Je suis venu dans le monde réel pour veiller sur Rukia dès que j'ai su qu'un Arrancar était arrivé. Ma venue, mon combat, ton intervention, finalement tout était peut-être là pour m'emmener ici, dans ce lit d'hôpital à tes cotés ?_

_- Hein ? Quoi ? Répondit Ishida qui obnubilé par la main de Byakuya dans ses cheveux, n'avait entendu du monologue de Byakuya que: « à tes cotés »_

_- Quoi, à mes cotés ? Répéta Ishida._

_- Oui je pense que pour moi, l'heure était peut-être venue de rencontrer une autre femme..._

_- T'es bien gentil mais je suis un homme, pas une femme répondit Ishida excédé._

_- Quincy, je suis un homme sain et je n'ai jamais eu d'attirance pour les hommes. Seule une femme pourrait me faire un tel effet, dit Byakuya en montrant du doigt le bas du lit._

Ishida baissa les yeux et resta saisi devant le pic, non le pieu qui soulevait le drap.

_- Mais çà n'existe pas des trucs comme çà dit Ishida choqué !_

_- Eh oui dit Byakuya en souriant, à ce niveau là aussi, les shinigamis sont supérieurs aux Quincy._

_- Byakuya, je te le répète, je suis un homme et ma pudeur...enfin, vu ce que je viens de voir, maintenant je dirai plutôt, mes complexes m 'interdisent de te montrer mon sexe mais je suis bel et bien un homme._

_- Petite Quincy, je ne dis pas que tu as un sexe de femme, je dis que pour une raison qui m'échappe, tu as du être une femme dans une autre vie; je ne saurai te dire mais je sais, je sens que tu es une femme._

_- Eh ben çà c'est un peu facile répondit Ishida. Pour excuser ton attirance pour un homme, tu prétends que tu le sens femme ? Si tu es attiré par c'est que tu aimes les hommes, alors assume !!_

_- J'assume dit Byakuya._

Il attrapa Ishida par les cheveux, tira sa tête en arrière et l'embrassa fougueusement.

Ishida tenta de le repousser mais Byakuya resserra son étreinte; sa langue fouillait sa bouche en quête de celle d'Ishida, sa main parcourait son dos dans une caresse langoureuse.

Ishida luttait, mais la caresse se fit brûlure, déversant des vagues de chaleur dans son corps.

Il ferma les yeux et se laissa emporter par l'ivresse; Byakuya couvrait son visage de baisers, son front, ses yeux, s'attardait sur son cou. Son souffle chaud, l'étourdissait.

Il sentait sa respiration s'accélérer. Le souffle de Byakuya devint soupir quand il caressa le ventre d'Ishida. Il voulait lutter mais son corps ne lui obéissait plus et répondait à chaque caresse de Byakuya par un tressaillement qui lui traversait le corps.

Byakuya se le leva sur ses avants bras pour venir sur Ishida mais une douleur foudroyante l'en empêcha.

_- Byakuya ? Çà va ?_

_- J'ai mal.._

_- c'est ton ventre ?_

_- c'est mon ventre, oui, mais j'ai surtout mal de n'avoir pas pu..._

_- C'est mieux comme çà, il ne fallait pas..._

_- il ne fallait pas quoi ? Demanda sèchement Byakuya_

_- Rien..._

_- Petite Uryuu, tu m'as demandé d'assumer, j'ai assumé, par contre toi tu n'assumes rien._

_- Je n'ai rien à assumer, moi je n'ai pas d'attirance pour toi mon vieux !_

_- Et çà c'est quoi, pesta Byakuya en jetant le drap pour révéler le sexe en érection d'Ishida._

_- C'est indépendant de ma volonté, je ne veux pas avoir ce genre de relation avec un homme et encore moins avec toi._

_- Jeune fille, toi aussi tu sais être blessante quand tu veux, dit Byakuya visiblement affecté par les propos d'Ishida._

Ishida se leva et partit chercher le chariot pour nettoyer ses blessures. Il comprit la raison de cette violente douleur quand il vit qu'un des points avait lâché.

_- Un des points a lâché, il faudrait le refaire, dit-il à Byakuya._

_- Eh bien fais le !_

_- Oui mais le problème c'est que je n'ai pas d'anesthésique donc çà sera douloureux._

_- Toujours moins que ta réflexion..._

_- Voilà ! Comme d'habitude, toi tu as le droit d'être blessant mais pas moi ?_

_- Le seul droit que je t'accorde jusqu'à nouvel ordre est celui de t'excuser._

_- Même pas en rêve !_

_- Je te l'ai dit tout à l'heure, cette histoire est écrite. Un jour nous serons mari et femme..._

_- On va dire que c'est la douleur qui te fait délirer !_

_- Je ne délire pas. Tu viendras vers moi, tu t'excuseras et me supplieras de te faire l'amour et là peut-être, je te pardonnerai._

C'est un dingue ce type. Tout ce qu'il dit est surréaliste ! Et quand bien même, il me serait arrivé un jour de devenir homosexuel ! Si je le supplierai de me faire l'amour, vu l'engin que j'ai vu tout à l'heure, c'est que ce jour là, j'aurai décidé d'en finir avec la vie, pensa Ishida en terminant le point de suture.

_- Maintenant que tu es réveillé, tu vas pouvoir manger normalement. Je vais aller acheter de quoi déjeuner, dit Ishida en changeant de sujet_

Byakuya ne daigna même pas répondre.

De retour de ses courses, Ishida servit un copieux petit déjeuner à Byakuya

_- Tu fais çà bien ! Tu es bonne à marier jeune fille ! dit Byakuya_

_- Je te sers parce que tu es blessé sinon je ne le ferai._

_- Non ! tu me serviras même quand je serai guéri. A chacun son rôle, toi tu me serviras et moi je veillerai à ton confort et à ton bonheur._

_- Mais vous vivez dans quel monde, vous les shinigamis?!_

_- Attention à ce que tu vas dire sur les shinigamis, menaça Byakuya._

_- Je dis un peu ce que je veux sur les shinigamis ! S'ils sont tous aussi rustres et ringards que toi, ils gagnent à ne pas être connus._

Byakuya, excédé par les réflexions d'Ishida, jeta sa cuillère et dit:

_- Tais-toi femme ! Viens près de moi et déjeunons en silence si tu es capable de te taire plus de dix minutes !_

_- Femme ?! Tu me cherches là ?!_

_- Tais-toi !! hurla Byakuya_

_- Non mais..._

_- Tu ne te tairas donc jamais Quincy ?_

_- Qu'est-ce qu'il faut que je fasse pour que tu cesses enfin de m'humilier en me traitant de femme ?_

_- Que tu me dises que tu m'aimes et que tu veux devenir ma femme dit Byakuya en souriant._

Byakuya poussait tellement loin dans l'aplomb, qu'Ishida ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

_- T'es tellement belle quand tu souris, déclara Byakuya._

_- Arrête s'il te plaît, dit Ishida en baissant les yeux_

_- Viens près de moi._

Ishida s'approcha et dit:

_- Qu'est-ce que tu veux encore ?_

_- Juste partager ce déjeuner avec toi._


	4. Chapter 4

La journée passa rapidement, entre coupée par quelques réflexions qui fusaient de toutes parts mais le temps passa surtout vite pour Ishida qui dût s'employer à ramasser l'eau qui inondait le sol.

La nuit venue, le soins de Byakuya étant finis, Ishida alla chercher un drap et s'apprêtait à s'allonger par terre quand Byakuya l'interpella:

_- Que fais- tu là ?_

_- Je vais me coucher._

_- Ne l'envisage même pas ! Il est hors de question que tu dormes à nouveau à même le sol._

_- Je fais ce que je veux !_

_- Je t'ordonne de te lever et de venir dormir ici, dit Byakuya d'un ton glacial._

_- Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de toi, je dors ici, si je veux !_

_- Arrête, je ne supporterai pas de te voir, couché par terre comme un chien !_

Ishida releva la tête et regarda Byakuya; « Mon dieu c'est la première fois qu'il montre un peu de considération pour moi » pensa Ishida fort étonné par cette attention.

-_Tu ne dis pas çà pour me tripoter dès que je serai près de toi ?_

_- Non , je t'ai dit que c'est toi qui reviendras et qui me supplieras. Sois tranquille, je ne te toucherai pas._

Ishida vint se coucher près de Byakuya. Il tenta de tenir le plus possible ses distances mais, l'odeur de Byakuya, leurs jambes qui se frôlaient, tout émoustillait les sens d'Ishida.

Byakuya le sentit mais ne broncha pas.

« J'étais bien dans ses bras cette nuit finalement ! Je me sentais en sécurité, j'avais cette sensation inconnue jusqu'alors que dans ses bras, le temps s'arrêtait et que rien ne me pourrait m'arriver », réalisait Ishida.

Ishida fit semblant de dormir et simula un mouvement involontaire qui comme par hasard l'amena tout contre Byakuya.

_- Ma chérie, si tu voulais venir te blottir contre moi, il fallait le faire, c'était pas la peine de faire semblant de dormir, murmura Byakuya à l'oreille d'Ishida._

Vexé d'avoir été démasqué, Ishida se décolla de Byakuya en disant:

_- non pas du tout, je dormais vraiment._

_- Tout serait tellement plus simple si tu arrêtais de te mentir dit Byakuya désabusé._

_- C'est pas vraiment çà, c'est pas simple, je ne sais pas trop comment t'expliquer._

_- Essaye s'il te plaît, dit Byakuya doucement_

_- Oui c'est vrai, quelque chose me trouble en toi. Oui c'est vrai, on peut peut-être appeler çà de l'attirance et oui peut-être que cette attirance pourrait aussi être proche de quelque chose qui ressemblerait à un sentiment et..._

_- arrête petite Quincy dit tendrement Byakuya, parle-moi sincèrement._

La douceur de la voie de Byakuya fit chavirer Ishida qui abandonna toutes résistances. Il vint se blottir contre lui et enfouit sa tête dans le cou de Byakuya.

_- Je crois que... je t'aime, murmura Ishida_

_- Et ?_

_- Pardonne-moi._

_- Et ?_

_- Non çà je ne peux pas._

_- Tu ne peux pas quoi ?_

_- Me laisser traiter comme une femme._

_- Je ne te demande pas de devenir une femme, juste de devenir MA femme, dit posément Byakuya._

Ishida se serra fort contre Byakuya et vint poser sa main sur son torse.

_- Il y a une deuxième chose... enfin il y a un truc..._

_- parle-moi ma chérie dit Byakuya en caressant les cheveux d'Ishida._

_- Jamais je ne pourrai te demander de me faire l'amour! Comprend moi! Ne te vexe pas je t'en supplie! Ton sexe est magnifique mais... voilà quoi... sa taille... ce n'est pas possible... je regrette dit Ishida avant qu'un sanglot n'étouffe ses derniers mots._

_- Ne pleure ma jolie petite Quincy, je comprend. Je ne te forcerai jamais à rien. On ne fera pas l'amour c'est pas grave,_ dit Byakuya d'un ton faussement détaché pour masquer sa déception_._

_- Pardonne-moi !_

_- C'est rien !_

Byakuya posa un simple bisou sur la bouche d'Ishida. Ishida frustré de ce si bref baiser, déposa de tendres bisous sur les lèvres de Byakuya. Il posa un baiser sur le coin de ses lèvres et suivit lentement la belle courbe des lèvres de son amant.

Il les embrassait d'un bout à l'autre en espèrant qu'elles s'ouvriraient à lui. Il chercha, en vain, à glisser sa langue dans la bouche de son amour.

Ishida était d'une insoutenable sensualité mais Byakuya tenta de refréner son désir car il savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais l'apaiser.

De plus en plus excité, Ishida longea le contour de la bouche de Byakuya avec sa langue, se faisant plus insistant quand il traversait ses lèvres.

Des milliers de frissons traversaient le corps de Byakuya. Il n'en pût plus tenir; Il bascula Ishida sur le dos, lui mit ses deux mains derrière la tête, lui bloqua fermement les poignets d'une main et déchira sa chemise de l'autre. Il l'embrassa avec tellement de fougue, sa langue caressait celle d'Ishida avec tellement d'ardeur qu'Ishida par se seul baiser se sentit défaillir, ses jambes tremblaient, sa tête se mit à tourner, son corps se tordait d'impatience, quémandant des caresses qui ne venaient pas.

_- Chérie, tu me rends fou_ dit Byakuya en serrant Ishida tellement fort qu'il lui fit mal.

_- Je t'aime..._

_- J'ai envie de toi, je ne tiendrai pas, c'est trop dur! Tu as raison, cette histoire est vouée à l'échec. Il faut qu'on arrête dit Byakuya à bout de souffle tant son envie l'étouffait;_

_- Non je veux être ta femme, je veux que tu me caresses, dit-il en ondulant machinalement, les hanches, je veux que tu..._

A chaque mouvement de hanche, le sexe d'Ishida se frottait contre le ventre de Byakuya; chaque ondulation le faisait gémir de plaisir.

_- Arrête de bouger comme çà, supplia Byakuya. J'en peux plus, j'ai tellement envie de toi...'_

_- Je n'y arrive pas, je suis trop excité, répondit Ishida_

_- Tu as l'air tellement sage dans la vie, quelle belle surprise de te voir aussi déchaînée dans un lit, vilaine fille,_ ironisa Byakuya_._

_- Viens!_ Supplia Ishida

_- Montre-moi comme tu es belle quand tu t'abandonnes petite Uryuu!_ Dit Byakuya en s'allongeant à coté d'Ishida.

Front contre front, bouche contre bouche, Byakuya fit descendre sa main le long du torse d'Ishida. Il le caressa lentement; Il titilla ses tétons du bout des doigts puis sans ménagement les pinça. Ishida eut un râle de plaisir tant ce mélange de plaisir et de douleur, était excitant.

Byakuya, descendit lentement sa main jusqu'au sexe de son amant; Il l'effleura du bout des doigts. Ishida gémissait, se cambrait, se tordait de plaisir.

Les caresses de Byakuya se firent plus fermes; Il enserra le sexe d'Ishida et le caressa d'un ferme et incessant va et vient; Quand Ishida cria son plaisir, Byakuya sentit couler sur ses doigts, les traces de l'extase de son amant.

Il embrassa langoureusement Ishida pendant que sur leurs mains enlacés se partageait cet élixir d'amour.

Ishida, gêné de n'avoir pu donner un tel plaisir à Byakuya, descendit sa tête le long du torse de Byakuya. Les deux mains fermes de Byakuya stoppèrent la quête d'Ishida avant qu'elle n'aboutisse.

_- Non ma chérie, si je ne peux trouver l'extase en toi, je ne veux la trouver nulle part ailleurs._

_- Mais je veux pouvoir te donner autant de plaisir que tu m'en as donné._

_- Je sais,_ dit-il en déposant un baiser sur son front, _dors maintenant._

Ces derniers mots dénués de toute tendresse bouleversèrent Ishida qui se coucha en tournant le dos à Byakuya pour qu'il ne voit pas les larmes qui inondaient son visage.

Le fait d'avoir le dos tourné empêcha Ishida de voir que les mêmes larmes ruisselaient le long des joues de Byakuya.

* * *

La nuit fut longue pour les deux amants en peine. Torturés par leurs pensées respectives, ils ne trouvèrent jamais le sommeil.

Ishida se leva le premier. Il s'habilla et quitta la chambre en silence de peur de réveiller le beau brun qui en réalité faisait semblant de dormir.

Il revint trente minutes plus tard, les bras chargés de course. Il dressa une belle table pour déjeuner qu'il orna d'un joli bouquet de fleurs.

Sa nuit sans sommeil lui avait laissé le temps de prendre de bonnes résolutions.

« Je l'aime mon beau shinigami, je ne veux plus me battre avec lui. J'accepterai tout ce qu'il voudra pourvu qu'il me garde près de lui. Je le réveille et je lui fais la plus belle des déclarations », se dit Ishida en s'approchant du lit.

Bien qu'ayant senti que le déjeuner était prêt, Byakuya faisait toujours semblant de dormir.

Sa nuit sans sommeil lui avait laissé le temps de prendre de bonnes résolutions.

« Certes ce Quincy m'attire physiquement mais cette attirance n'est que sexuelle; je n'ai pas encore de sentiments pour alors si rien n'est possible sexuellement, il est plus sage d'arrêter maintenant. Rien n'était écrit, je me suis trompé. Cette histoire n'a aucun avenir possible,! Je dois y mettre un terme. Quand le Quincy aura fini de s'agiter avec son petit déjeuner, je lui ferai la plus tranchante des déclarations », se dit Byakuya.

_- Mon amour ?_ Dit Ishida en caressant les longs cheveux de Byakuya_._

_- Byakuya Kuchiki !_ Dit froidement Byakuya.

_- Enchanté, moi c'est Uryuu Ishida,_ dit-il en riant, pensant que Byakuya plaisantait.

_- Les Quincy sont-ils pourvus de si peu de neurones qu'ils voient de l'humour partout ?_ Dit Byakuya d'un ton glacial

« oh là ! il est de mauvaise humeur mon Byakuya ce matin! » se dit Ishida. C'est pas grave, quand il aura écouté ma déclaration d'amour, il retrouvera le sourire, allez, je me lance. »

_- J'ai quelque chose d'important à te dire mon chéri ?_ Lança Ishida

_- Byakuya Kuckiki !!_

_- je sais !_

_- Alors dis-le !_

_- C'est ce que j'allais faire mais ce n'est pas facile à dire,_ répondit Ishida pensant que le « dis-le » de Byakuya concernait sa déclaration_._

_Je te disais donc que j'ai quelque chose d'important à te dire,_ redit Ishida

_moi aussi !_

Fou de joie, présumant que Byakuya allait lui aussi lui déclarer sa flamme, Ishida enlaça Byakuya.

_- De quel droit tu me touches sans mon autorisation ?_ Demanda Byakuya.

_- Ok, j'ai compris, se dit Ishida, il veut m'habituer à me soumettre à son autorité. Très bien! c'est l'occasion rêvée de lui prouver que s'il veut que je sois une petite femme soumise, je suis prêt à le devenir pour le rendre heureux._

_J- e te demande pardon Byakuya,_ dit Ishida en baissant les yeux._ Je ne ferai plus rien sans ton autorisation._

_- Bien !_ Répondit Byakuya déstabilisé par la réponse inattendue du jeune homme.

_- Est-ce que je peux te servir ton petit déjeuner ?_

Byakuya, totalement dérouté par le soudain changement d'attitude d'Ishida décida de comprendre ce qui lui échappait avant de lui dire que leur aventure s'arrêtait là.

_- Que voulais-tu me dire Quincy ?_

_- Je... je voulais te dire que je t'aime plus que tout, que ma vie sans toi n'a plus de saveur. Je t'aime Byakuya et je suis prêt à tout pour rester à tes cotés jusqu'à la fin de mes jours. Je serai ce que tu voudras que je sois. J'accepterai tout, même de t'être soumis puisque tel semble être ton souhait.._

**« Juste ciel ! Comment un si jeune homme peut aimer aussi intensément ? Comment peut-il m'aimer si fort qu'il est prêt à vivre une totale abnégation? » Se demanda Byakuya.**

**« Sa déclaration me bouleverse et m'atteint en plein coeur. Elle me trouble mais je ne peux pas laisser grandir son amour pour moi. Nous n'avons aucun avenir ensemble.**

**Lui Quincy, moi Shinigami ! Et puis même si mon orgeuil ne l'admet pas, lui homme, moi homme également !**

**Non je dois me rendre à l'évidence, cette aventure ne pourra plus exister dès lors que je regagnerai la soul society ».**

**« Ma belle Uryuu, toi qui voulais me vouer ta vie, comment te remettras-tu de cette séparation ? Quel désespoir engendrerai-je en te disant que tout ce rêve doit s'arrêter, ici, maintenant ? Pensa Byakuya attristé."**

**« Je sais que ce que j'ai à te dire te détruira. Je ne veux pas pas que cet amour refoulé te ronge toute ta vie, pensait Byakuya au bord des larmes. Je sais ce qu'il me reste à faire se dit-il; je ne quitterai pas cette chambre tant que je n'aurai pas réussi à me faire haïr."**

**"Si ton amour laisse la place à la haine, tu m'oublieras très vite et tu seras heureux. Même si cela me coûte, à compté d'aujourd'hui, entre nous ce sera la guerre », se dit Byakuya la mort dans l'âme.**


	5. Chapter 5

Perdu dans ses tristes pensées, Byakuya n'entendit pas qu'Ishida l'appelait.

_- Mon amour qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? répond-moi! Tu vas bien? Demanda Ishida inquiet devant la léthargie de son bien-aimé._

_- Laisse moi tranquille et j'irai mieux, répondit froidement Byakuya._

_- Pardon..._

Ishida, choqué par la réponse glaciale de Byakuya ne savait plus quoi faire ni penser. Je ne connais pas les us et coutumes des Shinigamis; peut-être que vouloir partager son petit déjeuner avec un noble est une offense, se demanda Ishida. Je ne sais plus quoi faire, je dois rester là assis sur le bord du lit et déjeuner avec lui ? Je dois le laisser déjeuner car les nobles ne partagent peut-être pas leurs repas ? Je ne sais plus, j'ai tellement peur de mal faire, pensa Ishida en panique.

_- Byakuya préfères-tu que je te laisse déjeuner seul ? Osa demander Ishida_

_- Oui_

Les yeux remplis de larmes, Ishida se leva du lit et s'en éloigna. Il ne savait plus où se mettre. Devait-il rester non loin du lit ? Devait-il s'en éloigner ? Rien, il n'y avait rien dans cette pièce, rien qui pourrait lui venir en aide, une chaise, un tabouret, un bord de fenêtre, n'importe quel support ou il aurait pu aller s'asseoir. N'importe quelle chose qui lui permette de ne pas rester là immobile au milieu de la pièce sans savoir que faire ni ou aller. La réponse à ses questions vint malheureusement de Byakuya.

_- Tu es dans mon champ de vision Quincy ! Écarte-toi, tu me gâches mon déjeuner, dit Byakuya sur un ton faussement détaché._

Cette fois la tristesse l'emporta sur sa pudeur, immobile, il pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps. Ses yeux noyés de larmes cherchaient suppliants, une réponse dans le regard de Byakuya.

Cette réponse, cette explication sur tout ce mal qu'il lui faisait subitement et sans raisons, il ne l'eut jamais car Byakuya Kuchiki déjeunait tranquillement, sans daigner lever les yeux et regarder Ishida.

Ishida, anéanti, parti s'asseoir au bout de la pièce. Il pleurait, seul, abandonné, avec toutes ses questions qui lui retournaient le cerveau. « pourquoi il me fait çà ? Pourquoi ?

Byakuya, sans même prêter attention à la détresse d'Ishida, demanda:

_- Il a faim le Quincy ?_

_- Oui un peu répondit le pauvre Uryuu en ravalant son sanglot._

_- Tiens ! Dit Byakuya en tendant le plateau à Ishida_

Ishida s'approcha du lit, prit le plateau que lui tendait Byakuya et s'assit au bord du lit.

_- Qu'est-ce que tu fais, là ?_

_- Comment çà, qu'est-ce que je fais là !? demanda timidement Ishida ?_

_- Tu ne comptes quand même pas déjeuner à coté de moi comme si tu étais mon égal ?_

Ishida se mit à trembler, sentant bien que quoi qu'il réponde, Byakuya se préparait à lui assener la blessure de trop.

_- Qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour que tu arrêtes d'être cruel avec moi ? Demanda Ishida en pleurant_

La détresse de son petit Quincy brisait le coeur de Byakuya mais il se fit violence, prit un air méprisant au possible et lui répondit:

_- Comprendre ta condition et agir en conséquences._

_- Çà veut dire quoi ? Demanda Ishida d'une petite voix craintive_

_- Vous les Quincy n'êtes rien d'autre qu'une sous-race qui ne mérite que le dédain. Toi c'est pire, tu es la fin de race, d'une sous race; Tu n'es rien d'autre qu'un animal en voie de disparition ! Toi tu n'inspires que le mépris et le dégoût._

_- Je ne te crois pas, tu ne penses pas ce que tu dis puisque tu m'as demandé de vivre avec toi, répondit Ishida._

_- Oui c'est exact ! Je m'ennuie dans mes appartements, j'avais besoin d'un animal de compagnie, répondit froidement Byakuya._

Ishida ferma les yeux. Il serra le médaillon des Quincy dans sa main. Il dit tout bas avant de se tourner vers Byakuya; « Pour l'honneur des Quincy »

_- Retire tes insultes à ma race, présente-moi tes excuses et je te laisserai la vie sauve Shinigami ! Dit Ishida en fusillant Byakuya du regard._

Byakuya lança un sort de Kido qui emprisonna Ishida.

_- Allez, tais-toi donc petite Quincy ! Cesse de me menacer ! Même blessé, je suis trop fort pour toi, dit Byakuya posément. Quand l'effet de l'incantation s'estompera, prend ton plateau et va manger par terre à la place réservée aux chiens de ton espèce_.

La colère d'Ishida laissa la place au désespoir. Immobilisé par le sort de Byakuya, il ne pouvait plus rien faire à part pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps devant la cruauté de l'homme qu'il aimait plus que tout au monde

"Je t'en conjure, pensait Byakuya, rentre chez toi maintenant, mon tendre Quincy. Ne m'oblige pas à aller plus loin pour me faire haïr, çà me fait tellement mal de te faire souffrir!"

Le sort enfin dissipé, Ishida dit à Byakuya:

_- Tu ne mérites pas mon amour, je le sais, je devrais partir et te laisser crever seul dans ce lit d'hôpital mais je ne peux pas, je t'aime trop. Il posa le plateau sur la table et retourna s'asseoir au fond de la chambre._

Cette déclaration émut profondément Byakuya qui pour ne pas montrer les larmes qui lui vinrent aux yeux, enfouit sa tête dans son oreiller.

Trois heures s'étaient déjà écoulées sans que ni l'un ni l'autre ne s'adressent la parole. Ishida restait assis sur le sol en serrant contre lui son drap comme s'il cherchait un peu de réconfort auprès de la seule chose qu'il lui restait.

Byakuya, ruminait, cherchant désespérément quelque chose qui puisse définitivement déclencher la haine d'Ishida. Lui faire du mal le torturait, il fallait que cela cesse et cesse vite. Même s'il fallait aller au delà de ses limites, Byakuya voulait se faire haïr. Pour que son bien aimé se remette vite de toute cette triste histoire, il devait en être ainsi.

Voilà! Il la tenait la solution, il l'avait trouvé le moyen incontournable de se faire détester:

_- Quincy, lève-toi et viens changer mes draps! ordonna sèchement Byakuya._

Ishida ne fit même pas attention au ton de l'ordre de Byakuya; Il se dit, « avec tout çà, j'ai complètement oublié de changer ses draps aujourd'hui ».

Il se leva, partit chercher des draps propres dans le local des aides-soignantes. Il commença consciencieusement à changer les draps de Byakuya. Il prenait soin d'être délicat et de le faire bouger le moins possible.

_- voilà c'est fait! dit Ishida en regardant amoureuement Byakuya._

Une gifle d'une rare violence le projeta contre le mur.

_- C'est mal fait, recommence ! Ordonna Byakuya._

_- Mais pourquoi tu fais çà ? Demanda Ishida choqué._

_- Obéis-moi et occupe-toi de moi avec un peu plus de soins Quincy !_

Ishida se résigna et se dit que finalement, même s'il trouvait le geste de Byakuya, méchant et gratuit, il préférait encore çà au dédain et aux insultes. C'était injuste mais çà allait peut-être dans le bon sens pensait-il. En fait il veut probablement m'apprendre à être parfait, à être celui qu'il veut que je sois pour lui plaire. A faire les choses comme il les souhaite pour le satisfaire. Lui plaire et le rendre heureux c'est ce que je souhaite le plus au monde. Je l'aime tellement que j'accepterai tout pourvu qu'il m'aime et qu'il veuille de moi à ses cotés.

Ishida se leva et partit à nouveau chercher des draps. Il mit une trentaine de minutes à faire le lit de son aimé. Il ne laissa aucun pli. Tout était parfait cette fois.

_- Voilà mon amour, je me suis appliqué et ton lit est parfaitement fait cette fois, murmura Ishida._

Si tant est qu'il soit possible de faire pire, Byakuya asséna à Ishida une gifle d'une extrême violence. Ishida fut projeté en arrière et sa tête alla cogner contre la poignet de la fenêtre. Le coup avait fait saigner sa lèvre et la poignet l'avait blessé sur l'arcade sourcilière. Le sang coulait le long de sa joue et il vacillait car le choc contre la fenêtre avait été particulièrement violent. Il tituba et du se retenir contre la fenêtre pour ne pas tomber.

_- Quincy, as-tu compris pourquoi je t'ai giflé ? Demanda Byakuya_

_- Parce que t'es un monstre violent et sans coeur? répondit Ishida_

_- Non! Je t'ai expliqué tout à l'heure qu'il fallait que tu n'oublies pas ta condition et que tu agisses en conséquences. Je te l'explique une deuxième fois mais veille à ce que ce soit la dernière._

_- Tu n'es rien, toi le Quincy fin de race. Comment peux-tu penser avoir le droit d'estimer que mon lit est parfaitement fait; Seule mon opinion compte, ne l'oublie jamais, dit Byakuya en le toisant._

Ishida se releva péniblement. Il s'approcha du lit de Byakuya et lui dit:

_- Mon amour, je donnerai ma vie pour toi mais ton mépris me fait trop mal. Je crois que je pourrai tout endurer, même ta violence pour rester à tes cotés mais le mépris, je ne peux plus._

_- Recule chien de Quincy, ton sang risquerait de me salir, dit Byakuya._

_- Non je ne reculerai pas, ces blessures c'est toi qui me les as faites, répondit Ishida_

_- Recule avant que je te tue ! Menaça Byakuya en agrippant la gorge d'Ishida._

_- C'est donc là, tout l'attachement que tu as pour moi ? dit Ishida désespéré. Tu ne ressens donc vraiment rien pour moi ?_

_- Si ! Du mépris! répondit cruellement Byakuya._

C'en était trop! Ces derniers mots firent l'effet d'un coup de poignard dans le coeur d'Ishida. Il prit la direction de la porte et sans se retourner il partit.

Dès que la porte se referma derrière Uryuu, Byakuya suffoqua. Les larmes qu'il retenait depuis tant de temps jaillirent comme un torrent de tristesse.

Non! Non! Je ne peux pas! C'est trop dur! J'en crève de l'avoir vu souffrir ainsi! se dit Byakuya secoué par de violents spasmes de sanglots.

Sa peine, mêlée de rage, lui provoquait de violentes contractions musculaires. L'une d'elles fit exploser les points de suture de sa plaie la plus profonde.

Il envoya la main sur son ventre. En voyant sa main pleine de sang, il pensa, tant mieux! "Cette souffrance je la mérite, je lui ai fait tellement de mal...

Mourir, c'est sans doute la solution la plus simple se dit Byakuya." Il prit le drap qu'Ishida portait la nuit où leurs corps se sont embrasés pour la première fois.

Il le serra contre son coeur et dit avant de sombrer:

_- Je t'aime Uryuu._

Ishida se leva en sursaut. Le reaitsu de Byakuya venait de disparaître. Il quitta en courant le parc dans lequel il était allé cacher son désespoir. Il courut à en perdre haleine.

A bout de souffle il arriva dans la chambre de son aimé. Toutes traces de vie semblaient avoir quitté le corps de Byakuya.

_- Mon amour, ne meurt pas! Ne me quitte pas! Je t'en supplie, reste avec moi ! Supplia désespérément Ishida._

Il s'allongea sur le corps inanimé de son bel amour, posa un baiser sur ses lèvres, enfouit sa tête dans son cou et dit:

_- j'arrive mon amour..._

Sous son oreille il lui sembla entendre le pouls de Byakuya. Il était revenu! Il était vivant! Son pouls battait maintenant à un rythme régulier.

Ishida, malgré sa vue troublée par les larmes, refit, non sans mal, les sutures qui avaient sauté.

Une odeur, un parfum, le parfum du bonheur vint sortir Byakuya de son coma. Ishida était là, collé tout contre lui. C'est le parfum de sa bouche qui frôlait la sienne qui le ramenait à la vie.

Le regard amoureux d'Ishida fut la première chose qu'il vit en ouvrant les yeux.

De ses deux grands bras, Byakuya enlaça le petit corps tremblant d'Ishida et lui expliqua enfin pourquoi il avait agi ainsi.

Sans mots dire, Ishida pleurait de chaudes larmes. Des larmes de soulagement car cette fois il ne le rejetait pas. Des larmes car c'est sur son front que l'homme qu'il aimait déposait de tendres baisers.

Ni l'un ni l'autre n'osèrent rompre ce silence; cet instant était magique; la magie est éphémère; ne rien dire, ne rien faire pour ne surtout pas la rompre.

Les deux amants restèrent ainsi enlacés toute le journée. Aucun mot ne fut échangé mais l'étreinte de Byakuya dissipa enfin tous les doutes d'Ishida.

"Bonjour", "bonne nuit", sont les seuls mots qu'ils échangèrent durant ces huit derniers jours. Ils s'éveillaient enlacés l'un contre l'autre; Déjeunaient côte à côte en silence; Ishida nettoyait les blessures de son bien aimé et s'allongeait à nouveau tout contre lui sans rien dire;

Les journées s'écoulaient sans qu'ils ne quittent les bras de l'autre, seuls au monde, les yeux dans les yeux, le silence comme seul témoin de cet amour improbable.

Sans se consulter, ils savaient tous deux que ne rien se dire, retarderait le moment où une inéluctable discussion arriverait...

Ce matin là, Ishida sentit que ce qu'il redoutait tant allait arriver maintenant.

Il l'a compris depuis des heures, depuis cette nuit où contrairement aux nuits précédentes, Byakuya n'a pas fermé l'oeil.

Dès que Byakuya se réveilla, Ishida sût que ses craintes étaient malheureusement justifiées. Disparu le beau sourire de Byakuya au réveil. Disparue, la caresse dans les cheveux. Disparu le « Bonjour » qui devançait le premier baiser de la journée...

_- Petite Quincy ? Dit Byakuya l'air sombre._

_- Oui mon coeur._

_- Je dois..._

_- ...te parler, dit Ishida à sa place_

_- Je vis le plus grand des bonheurs ici avec toi mais je dois..._

_- ...partir! le coupa Ishida_

_- Je suis le capitaine de la sixième compagnie, je me dois de rentrer. J'aimerai pouvoir t'emmener avec moi mais..._

_- ...je ne peux pas; compléta Ishida._

_- Parce que tu es..._

_- ...un homme!_

_- Personne ne pourrait comprendre et tolérer que l'héritier du clan Kuchiki entretienne une relation homosexuel. Pour moi tu es une femme, MA femme et j'aimerai t'avoir à mes cotés jour après jour mais comprend, ma vie n'est pas simple. __Je ne peux pas faire tout ce que je veux malheureusement._

_- Je comprend mon amour._

Byakuya prit Ishida dans ses bras et l'embrassa avec passion. Comme d'habitude avant que leur désir ne soit plus contrôlable, ils stoppèrent leurs ébats et se blottirent l'un contre l'autre.

Ishida ne s'arrêta pas et continua ses caresses sur le dos de Byakuya.

_- Arrête tu vas me rendre fou! Tu sais bien qu'on ne pourra pas aller plus loin._

_- Oui on peut mon amour. Si je ne dois plus jamais te revoir, je veux t'appartenir pleinement au moins une fois. Je veux te sentir en moi, fais moi l'amour s'il te plaît? demanda Ishida._

_- Non petite Quincy! Je ne peux pas accepter que tu t'offres ainsi à moi comme cadeau d'adieu. Tu souffrirais pour mon seul plaisir, non, je refuse, répondit Byakuya._

_S'il te plaît ?!_

_- C'est non et définitivement non petite Quincy répondit Byakuya en mettant une tape sur les fesses d'Ishida._

_- Ok, comme tu voudras. Tu dois partir quand mon amour?_

_- Je vais partir maintenant parce que l'attente ne ferait qu'accroître notre peine._

_- Non pas maintenant! c'est trop tôt! Je ne veux pas ! Je t'en supplie, pas maintenant! supplia Ishida en pleurant._

_- Je vais essayer de me lever et si j'arrive à marcher, je partirai. Ne pleure pas petite Quincy et vient m'aider à me lever jolie infirmière, dit Byakuya en souriant_.

Au grand désespoir d'Uryuu, Byakuya réussit à se lever et à marcher. Il s'approcha d'Ishida, il le souleva et le serra dans ses bras. Ishida enroula ses jambes autour de la taille de son amant et enfouit sa tête dans son cou.

Byakuya le serrait tellement fort qu'il aurait pu l'étouffer. Il releva la tête d'Uryuu et lui plaqua les cheveux en arrière.

_- Voilà c'est après avoir fait ce geste que j'ai succombé à ton charme. Tu es tellement belle comme çà, petite Quincy. Ne pleure pas ma petite perle, je reviendrai dès que possible._

_- Je t'aime tellement, je n'arriverai pas à vivre sans toi! dit Ishida en pleurant._

Byakuya reposa Ishida et lui dit:

_- Oui tu y arriveras, je te l'ordonne. Attends-moi, ne cesse pas d'y croire, je te promets de revenir un jour._

Byakuya se dirigea vers la porte, Ishida voulu le suivre mais Byakuya l'en empêcha.

_Non, je préfère partir seul!_

Byakuya déposa un dernier baiser sur les lèvres trempées de larmes d'Ishida, il tourna le dos et partit sans se retourner.

**Jeudi 12 juin 9h30:** Ishida se mit à la fenêtre pour voir Byakuya jusqu'à la dernière seconde. Byakuya arriva dans le parc, il fit quelques pas puis s'arrêta. Il se retourna et chercha la fenêtre de leur chambre. Quand il vit Uryuu, il cria:

_- Je t'aime!_

Ishida répondit:

_- Au revoir mon amour..._

Il n'avait pas entendu! Les mots qu'il rêvait tant d'entendre dans la bouche de son amour, il ne les avait pas entendu...


	6. Chapter 6

_**12 décembre 9h30: **allongé sur le dos, les yeux remplis de larmes, Ishida fixe le plafond de sa chambre._

_« Six mois, déjà six mois... »_

_Des images reviennent à l'esprit d'Ishida. Il se revoit, ce jour là, le jour il vît son amant s'éloigner dans le parc. Il resta deux heures, debout près de la fenêtre, priant pour que Byakuya change d'avis et revienne._

_Il se revoit, caresser le lit qu'il avait partagé avec lui. Il se revoit serrant l'oreiller de Byakuya contre son coeur. __Cet oreiller, aujourd'hui encore il le sert contre lui. C'est la seule chose qu'il a pu garder de lui. C'est la seule chose qui jours après jours, lui donne, l'envie d'y croire et la patience d'attendre le retour de l'élu de son coeur._

_« Il m'a promis de revenir! six mois déjà... il n'est jamais revenu » se dit Ishida. _

_« Ai-je raison d'y croire ? Ne suis-je pas en train de foutre ma vie en l'air à attendre quelqu'un qui ne reviendra jamais ? « _

_« Et si finalement il s'était moqué de moi ? » Il voulait peut-être juste vivre une aventure sexuelle dans le monde réel? Il ne ressentait peut-être rien pour moi? »_

_« Je ne peux m'en prendre qu'à moi si je vis comme un ermite depuis des mois. Je ne sors plus, je ne vois plus personne. J'attends... je l'attends, lui qui s'est joué de moi, lui qui m'a insulté, lui qui m'a frappé, lui qui ne m'a jamais dit « je t'aime »_

_- IL NE M'AIME PAS !! hurla Ishida en jetant l'oreiller de Byakuya contre le mur..._

**12 décembre 9h30: **allongé sur le dos, les yeux remplis de larmes, Byakuya fixe le plafond de sa chambre.

« Six mois, déjà six mois... »

Des images reviennent à l'esprit de Byakuya. Il se revoit, ce jour là, le jour où il tourna le dos à sa petite Uryuu.

Il se revoit, arrivant à la soul society, masquant sa peine devant les autres capitaines.

Il se revoit raconter maintes et maintes fois cette histoire inventée de toutes pièces. « J'ai été blessé, les pompiers m'ont emmené à l'hôpital où des médecins m'ont soigné... «

Cette belle histoire où Uryuu ne pouvait avoir aucune place, il finissait par la maudire.

Il aurait tant voulu pouvoir crier: il m'a sauvé et je l'aime, c'est là toute l'histoire !!

Sa sagesse, dictée par son rang, lui interdisait d'assumer son aventure, d'assumer ce qu'il est devenu et d'assumer son amour pour un autre homme.

Résigné, il attendait avec impatience le moment où ses obligations diminueraient et lui laisseraient enfin la liberté d'aller retrouver sa petite Quincy chérie.

Seule la confiance qu'il avait en Ishida lui permit de tenir ces six derniers mois.

« Je l'aime, il le sait. Il m'attendra, quoi qu'il advienne, j'en suis sûr » pensait Byakuya

_Ishida se leva, se regarda dans le miroir et se dit: « regarde-toi pauvre mec! T'as vu ce que tu es devenu pour ce gars qui s'est foutu de ta gueule ? Tu n'as plus rien d'un homme ! Tu t'es laissé pousser les cheveux, tu te maquilles, tu portes des robes ! Il avait raison, t'es la fin de race des Quincy! __C'est fini, je ne l'attendrai plus, j'ai été crédule trop longtemps! Se dit Ishida fermement décidé à reprendre sa vie en main._

Byakuya se leva, se regarda dans le miroir et se dit: « qu'elles sont belles mes cicatrices! Je ne me lasse pas de les regarder! C'est ton oeuvre ma petite Quincy! Grâce à elles je suis en vie! Grâce à elles je t'ai aimé. Grâce à elles je pense à toi jours après jours. Tu avais raison, je n'aurai pas du te quitter! Mais c'est fini, je n'attendrai plus ! J'expédie toutes mes obligations et je te rejoins ma chérie! Se dit Byakuya fermement décidé à reprendre sa vie en main.

_Ishida tressa ses très longs cheveux, il camoufla sa longue tresse dans son manteau et il partit rendre visite aux amis qu'il délaissait depuis six mois._

Byakuya détacha ses cheveux, comme pour se détacher du poids des traditions. Il partit parler aux amis à qui il mentait depuis six mois.

_- Ishida ?! Eh bien çà fait un bail qu'on t'a pas vu ! S'écria Ichigo. Ou étais-tu passé ?_

_- C'est une longue histoire mais je vais la résumer en deux phrases. Je suis tombé amoureux de quelqu'un qui m'a vraiment pris pour un con. Depuis six mois je déprime mais maintenant çà va mieux! _

- Byakuya ?! Eh bien çà fait un bail que je ne t'ai pas vu avec les cheveux lâchés ! S'écria Ukitake. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- C'est une longue histoire mais je vais la résumer en deux phrases. Dans le monde réel, je suis tombé amoureux de la personne qui m'a sauvé la vie. Depuis six mois je fais semblant d'aller bien mais maintenant j'en peux plus !

_- Qu'est ce que tu comptes faire ? Demanda Ichigo_

_- Je vais tout faire pour rencontrer une fille qui m'aidera à l'oublier, répondit Ishida._

- Que comptes-tu faire ? Demanda Ukitake.

- Je vais tout faire pour la retrouver. Je l'aime trop pour réussir à l'oublier, répondit Byakuya

_- Joli programme! Dit Ichigo en riant. T'inquiète , mon pote, je vais t'aider!_

_- Merci c'est gentil, répondit Ishida en souriant_

- Tu as raison ! Dit Ukitake. Tu peux être assuré de mon soutien, mon ami!

- Merci c'est gentil, répondit Byakuya en souriant.

_En bon ami qu'il est, pendant des mois, Ichigo organisa sorties sur sorties, fêtes sur fêtes afin qu'Ishida puisse rencontrer le plus de filles possible._

_Toutes les tentatives d'Ishida échouèrent. Tout semblait bien se passer entre Ishida et ses futures conquêtes mais au dernier moment quelque chose l'empêchait de passer à l'acte._

En bon ami qu'il est, pendant des mois, Ukitake accomplissît tâches après taches, missions après missions pour que Byakuya libéré de toutes obligations puisse rejoindre sa bien-aimée le plus rapidement possible.

Toutes les tentatives de Byakuya échouèrent. Tout était toujours prêt pour son départ mais au dernier moment il y avait toujours un incident qui l'empêchait de partir.

_Tout échouait toujours sauf ce jour là, ce 12 juin..._

_Un an déjà... _

_Ishida ne voulait surtout pas vivre seul ce jour anniversaire donc vers 8h30:_

_il quitta sa maison. Il passa dans une boulangerie pour acheter ses gâteaux préférés. Il s'arrêta chez le fleuriste et acheta douze roses rouges; 12 comme ce jour là, 12 comme les mois qui ont suivi le départ de Byakuya._

Tout échouait toujours sauf ce jour là, ce 12 juin...

Un an déjà...

Byakuya ne voulait surtout pas vivre seul ce jour anniversaire donc vers 8h30:

il quitta la soul society. Il passa dans une boulangerie pour acheter ses gâteaux préférés. Il s'arrêta chez le fleuriste et acheta douze roses rouges; 12 comme ce jour là, 12 comme les mois qui ont suivi son départ.

9h28: Byakuya aperçoit Ishida au loin. Tout comme lui, il tient un bouquet de roses dans la main droite et un paquet de gâteaux dans la gauche.

Le coeur de Byakuya battait la chamade. Il le savait! il n'en avait jamais douté, leur histoire était écrite...

Byakuya restait là, immobile, la gorge sèche, les yeux pleins de larmes.

Un an, jour pour jour, à la minute près, ils étaient là, tous les deux, dans la même ville, dans la même rue, mais c'est à la porte d'Inoue qu'Ishida sonna ce 12 juin, à 9h30.

Inoue ouvrit la porte et sauta dans les bras d'Ishida. C'était juste une de ses manifestations de joie devant les gâteaux mais çà, Byakuya ne pouvait pas le deviner...

_- Nii-sama ?! Mais que fais-tu là assis par terre ? Et pourquoi t'es dans le monde réel ? Et pourquoi tu pleures ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Il y a eu un drame à la soul society ? Demanda Rukia sans même prendre le temps de respirer_

_- Bonjour, Rukia, répondit Byakuya en essuyant ses larmes._

_- La présence de ton reiatsu m'a réveillée alors je suis venue en courant mais plus je m'approchai plus ton reiatsu semblait disparaître! Je suis inquiète Nii-sama, réponds à ma question s'il te plaît, demanda poliment Rukia._

_- A tes questions, tu veux dire ? répondit Byakuya en faisant mine de plaisanter._

_- Si tu veux bien, réponds juste à celle là parce que je ne t'ai jamais vu ainsi, du coup, çà m'inquiète; pourquoi tu pleures Nii-sama ?_

_- C'est une très longue histoire! Répondit Byakuya en posant la main sur la tête de Rukia. Je vais te la raconter, mais allons d'abord nous asseoir quelque part._

Rukia et Byakuya étaient assis depuis une heure sur un banc à l'angle de la rue où Byakuya avait aperçu Ishida.

_- Impossible! s'écria Rukia_

_- et pourtant..._

_- Nii-sama, je te promet qu'il n'y a rien entre Inoue et Ishida ! Elle est folle amoureuse d'Ichigo elle aussi !_

_- Elle aussi ?! S'inquièta Byakuya_

_- oui... euh... je voulais dire elle aussi comme d'autres filles de sa classe, répondit Rukia embarrassée._

_- Rukia je tiens à te remercier._

_- Pourquoi Nii-sama, demanda Rukia en rougissant_

_- Pour avoir écouté mon histoire et pour avoir caché ta déception en apprenant que je ne suis pas normal._

_- Nii-sama, je crois que ce qui n'est pas normal c'est que tu vives loin de l'homme que tu aimes._

Byakuya embrassa Rukia sur le front:

_- Merci Rukia._

_- Nii-sama, tu n'as pas fait tout çà pour capituler maintenant à cause d'un quiproquo ?!_

_- Rukia ce n'est pas une quiproquo! J'ai vu Ishida se rendre chez cette fille avec des gâteaux et des fleurs. J'ai également vu cette fille lui sauter dans les bras._

_- Des gâteaux ?? s'esclaffa Rukia. Ok j'ai compris! C'est pas la visite d'Ishida qui a rendu Inoue si joyeuse, c'est les gâteaux! Tu ne peux même pas imaginer à quel point elle est gourmande._

_- Oui mais pourquoi aller chez elle, justement aujourd'hui, justement à 9h30 ?_

_- Je ne sais pas. Peut-être pour ne pas rester seul à déprimer._

_- Déprimer ?!_

_- Oui, déprimer. Tu sais pendant six mois il a disparu. On croyait même qu'il avait déménagé et puis il y a six mois, il est réapparu. Il avait beaucoup changé. Il nous a avoué que çà faisait six mois qu'il restait cloîtré chez lui car il ne se remettait pas d'une rencontre..._

_- Pauvre Uryuu ! La coupa Byakuya, blême et au bord des larmes à l'écoute du triste récit du calvaire de sa petite Quincy._

_- Tu devrais aller le voir Nii-sama._

_- Oui tu as raison, j'irai quand il sortira de chez cette fille._

_- Non vas-y maintenant, sonne chez elle et va chercher ton chéri, dit Rukia déterminé à remotiver Byakuya._

Byakuya sonna rapidement personne ne répondit. Rukia dans toute sa délicatesse laissa le doigt sur la sonnette d'Inoue.

La porte s'ouvrit...

_- Kuchiki-san !! Byakuya-sama ?? Quelle surprise !! s'exclama Inoue._

_- Je vois... dit Byakuya en voyant cette jeune fille rouge de honte, enroulée dans une serviette qu'elle finissait d'attacher._

Byakuya fit demi tour et laissa Rukia seule devant la porte.

_- Uryuu ? Uryuu ?? hurla Inoue. Viens soir, il y a Rukia et son frère !_

_- Rukia et son... son FRERE ?? Répondit Uryuu en accourant vers la porte._

_- Salut Rukia ! et... et ton frère, il n'était pas... euh... il n'était pas censé être là aussi ? Demanda Ishida angoissé?_

_- Il vient de partir par là, répondit Inoue._

_- Ishida fait attention il t'en..._ Trop tard! Ishida était parti trop vite pour attendre la fin de la phrase du Rukia._ ...il t'en veut !_

_- Byakuya? Byakuya ?? attend-moi s'il te plaît! BYAKUYA?? attends-moi je t'en supplie ! Criait Ishida en courant à en perdre haleine derrière son bel amant qu'il voyait s'éloigner sans se retourner._

_- Ishida pris de panique, terrorisé à l'idée de le perdre à nouveau sans même avoir eu le temps de le revoir se mit à pleurer et hurla de toutes ses forces:_

_- JE T'AIME ! NE M'ABANDONNE PAS UNE DEUXIEME FOIS !_

_- Byakuya entendait Ishida depuis le début mais entendre Ishida parler d'abandon lui fit de la peine._

Il se retourna et revint sur ses pas. Ses cheveux qui volaient au vent, les mouvements de son manteau, tout rendait Byakuya plus majestueux que jamais. Ishida le regarda s'approcher et sa gorge se serra devant la beauté de son amant. _Finalement_ il ne l'avait vu qu'allongé sur un lit d'hôpital, les cheveux en bataille et des bandages de tous les cotés. Jamais il n'avait réalisé à quel point Byakuya était beau, raffiné et élégant.

Lorsqu'il n'y eut plus qu'une vingtaine de mètres entre eux, Ishida courut vers Byakuya et se jeta dans ses bras !

_- Mon amour, tu m'as tellement manqué._

_- Je suis Byakuya Kuchiki, pas une petite rousse au gros seins! Dit Byakuya en repoussant Ishida._

_- Mais de quoi tu parles ?_

_- Je dis que tu dois confondre; il semblerait que la personne qui te manque soit plutôt la rousse aux gros seins, répondit Byakuya sur un ton agressif._

_- Je ne comprend rien! je t'en supplie ne me cherche pas querelle maintenant! Tu m'as tellement manqué que j'ai cru en mourir et là, tu es face à moi et tu me fais des reproches que je ne comprend même pas ? Par pitié prend moi dans tes bras mon amour! Supplia Ishida en pleurant._

_- J'exige une explication sur tout ce que j'ai vu depuis ce matin ! Répondit sèchement Byakuya._

« Il ne changera donc jamais ?! Pensa Ishida; Il m'abandonne pendant un an et pense avoir le droit de me demander des comptes le jour où il revient! Si au moins je savais de quoi il me parle ? »

_- Mon amour, dit Ishida en prenant la main de Byakuya. J'habite près d'ici, veux-tu que l'on aille discuter calmement chez moi ?_

_- Oui, j'aurai deux trois choses à régler avec toi! Rétorqua Byakuya en lâchant la main d'Ishida_

Les deux hommes marchèrent en silence. Ishida, dévorait du regard ce beau brun aux cheveux d'ébène qui marchait à coté de lui. Il ne pouvait le quitter des yeux, si bien qu'il fonçait droit sur un arbre sans même s'en rendre compte.

A la dernière seconde, Byakuya le tira par le bras pour lui éviter l'impact et lui dit:

_- Elle te trouble à ce point ta rousse ?_

_- Arrête s'il te plaît !_

_- Regarde où tu mets les pieds et avance! Répondit méchamment Byakuya_

_- Voilà c'est là ! Dit Ishida en arrivant devant sa maison..._


	7. Chapter 7

**Byakuya suivit Ishida à l'intérieur. Ishida referma la porte derrière son bien-aimé et l'invita à s'asseoir. Byakuya déclina son offre et lui dit:**

_- J'attends tes explications ?_

_- Que veux-tu savoir mon amour ?_

_- Pourquoi as-tu choisi spécialement cette journée pour me tromper ?_

_- Je ne t'ai pas trompé !! de quoi tu parles là ? Demanda Ishida intrigué._

**Byakuya s'avança jusqu'à la fenêtre, il tourna le dos à Ishida et en regardant par la fenêtre il lui dit d'un air triste.**

_- Un an! Aujourd'hui à 9h30, çà faisait un an que je ne t'avais pas vu. Je suis venu te voir ce matin. Je voulais te faire une surprise. Je suis allé acheter 12 roses et..._

_- Oh mon amour! Le coupa Ishida ému._

_- Tais-toi! Je reprends et cette fois je te prie de ne plus m'interrompre! Je suis allé acheter 12 roses; 12 comme ces mois loin de toi; 12 comme le jour de nos adieux; 12 comme le nombre de jours passés à tes cotés..._

_- Mon amour !! ... Euh... pardon, je t'ai encore interrompu,_ bredouilla Ishida quand Byakuya le fusilla du regard.

_- Dernière fois ! La prochaine fois, c'est ma main sur ta joue qui te fera taire! Menaça Byakuya_

_- Ne t'énerves pas, je t'écoute mon amour!_

_- Après les fleurs je suis allé dans une pâtisserie t'acheter des gâteaux, les mêmes que ceux que tu avais acheté pour le petit déjeuner à l'hôpital. Je me rendais chez toi quand je t'ai vu apparaître au bout de la rue. Tu tenais toi aussi, des fleurs et des gâteaux dans les mains. J'ai cru... j'ai cru que... bafouilla Byakuya dont le regard venait de s'éteindre._

_- Enfin bref, reprit-il. Je t'ai vu sonner chez la rousse aux gros..._

_- Inoue ?? c'est d'elle que tu..._

**Une gifle bien assenée dont Byakuya commençait à avoir le secret stoppa Ishida.**

_- Tais-toi maintenant, dit calmement Byakuya comme s'il venait simplement de poser le doigt sur la bouche d'Ishida pour le faire taire._

_- J'ai vu mademoiselle gros seins t'ouvrir, reprit Byakuya. Je l'ai vu sauter dans tes bras..._

_- Ce n'est pas ce que tu..._

**La gifle qu'Ishida venait de recevoir le fit reculer de deux pas...**

_- Le regard meurtrier, Byakuya reprit:_

_- Je voulais repartir à la soul society mais j'ai croisé Rukia qui m'a convaincu d'aller te voir chez l'autre rousse. On a sonné, elle est sortie à moitié nue! Maintenant je sais..._

_- Mais non !! c'était juste parce qu' ..._

**Celle là le fit tomber à la renverse. Ishida se releva en pleurant, autant de détresse que pour la douleur de ces trois gifles consécutives.**

_- Mon amour laisse moi t'expliquer, supplia Ishida en approchant de Byakuya._

_- Tais-toi! Laisse moi finir! Hurla Byakuya dont le reiatsu commençait à devenir inquiétant. Je ne veux plus t'entendre, tu écouteras jusqu'au bout ce que j'ai à te dire et ensuite je partirai définitivement._

_- Non !! cria Ishida avant de se faire gifler à nouveau._

_- Ne me quitte pas !_

_- Tais-toi !_

_- Je n'ai rien fait de mal !_

_- Tais-toi !!_

_- Il n'y a rien entre elle et moi!_

_- Tais-toi!!_

_- Je t'en supplie crois-moi!_

_- Tais-toi !!_

_- Elle s'était tachée, c'est pour çà qu'elle..._

_- Tais-toi!!_

_- Non il faut que tu me crois! Insista Ishida malgré les gifles qui pleuvaient à chaque « tais-toi » de Byakuya._

_- Tais-toi !! Je ne veux plus t'entendre! Gronda Byakuya dont le reiatsu grandissant montrait qu'il ne maîtrisait plus sa colère._

_- Mon amour, tu pourras me gifler pendant des heures, jamais je ne me tairais car tu me reproches des choses qui ne se sont jamais produites. Alors écoute-moi, défoule-toi sur moi, frappe-moi si çà peut faire évacuer ta rage et ensuite je te demande juste de me laisser t'expliquer, demanda Ishida désespéré._

_- Je ne vais pas te frapper, je vais te tuer Quincy._

**Cette fois c'est la peur qui gagna Ishida. Son reiatsu, son regard, tout démontrait que Byakuya aveuglé par la colère ne contrôlait plus la situation.**

**Quand Ishida vit Byakuya poser la main sur son Zampatuko il comprit qu'il allait mourir s'il ne trouvait pas rapidement une solution pour que Byakuya défoule sa colère sans utiliser son Zampatuko.**

**Byakuya sortit Senbonzakura, Ishida se précipita dans la chambre et ouvrit son armoire. Quand Byakuya qui l'avait suivi entra dans la chambre son Zampatuko dégainé, Ishida prit rapidement une ceinture se précipita sur Byakuya et se jeta à ses pieds.**

_- Je t'en supplie pardonne-moi. Si tu penses que je mérite ta violence, frappe-moi dit Ishida en tendant la ceinture à Byakuya._

**Ishida pria pour que Byakuya range son sabre et prenne la ceinture. Son souhait fut exaucé. Il pria ensuite pour que Byakuya, réalise qu'il venait de perdre tout contrôle et qu'il pose également la ceinture.**

**Celui-çi ne fut pas exaucé. Byakuya se mit à frapper Ishida. Les coups de ceintures pleuvaient de tous les cotés. Pour protéger son visage des coups que Byakuya donnaient à tort et à travers, il se mit en boule et protégea son visage entre ses bras.**

_- Pourquoi ?! Hurlait Byakuya à chaque coup de ceinture qu'il donnait. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?? Pourquoi ??_

_- Je t'aime. Je t'aime! Je t'aime!! je t'aime !! je t'aime !! répétait Ishida en larmes sous les coups de ceinture. JE T'AIME !! hurla Ishida de toutes ses forces._

**Celui là, ce « je t'aime » hurlé avec ses tripes, celui là, Byakuya l'entendit. Il sortit d'un coup de l'état second dans lequel sa peine et sa jalousie l'avaient plongés.**

**Byakuya était tétanisé, choqué par cette vision d'horreur: lui une ceinture à la main et sa petite Quincy, apeurée à ses pieds, marquée sur tout le corps par les traces des coups de ceinture.**

**Byakuya s'agenouilla et prit Ishida dans ses bras. Ishida tremblait comme une feuille.**

**Byakuya serra Ishida contre lui. Le gémissement de douleur d'Ishida lui fit comprendre combien il souffrait.**

**Il souleva doucement Ishida et le porta dans ses bras pour le poser sur son lit. Il le déshabilla et fut horrifié par le nombre de marques rouges qu'il vit sur le corps d'Ishida. Il ne semblait pas y avoir une seule partie de son corps qui eut été épargnée par la colère de Byakuya.**

**Cette vision cauchemardesque donna la nausée à Byakuya.**

**Comment-avait-il pu lui faire çà ? Se demandait-il**

**Byakuya chercha de quoi apaiser la peau meurtrie d'Ishida. Il mit de la glace dans une serviette qu'il posa délicatement sur chaque partie rougie du corps d'Ishida.**

**Ishida ne parlait pas, il savourait ce moment d'extrême douceur bien méritée après ce qu'il avait du endurer pour calmer Byakuya;**

_- Ne me pardonne jamais ce que je viens de faire car c'est impardonnable! dit Byakuya au bord des larmes_

_- Je t'aime, dit la petite voix étouffée d'Ishida._

_- Non tu ne dois ni m'aimer, ni me pardonner. Ce qui vient de se passer est trop grave! Si tu acceptes et pardonnes une fois, c'est la porte ouverte à tous les débordements. Si tu m'autorises cet écart, c'est ta sécurité et mon équilibre mental que tu mets en danger! __Je pars, c'est mieux, vraiment mieux pour toi, dit Byakuya en caressant le visage d'Ishida._

_- Ne pars pas! Je t'aime, je ne veux pas te perdre une deuxième fois! Dit Ishida en s'accrochant au cou de Byakuya._

_- Repose-toi maintenant petite Quincy, ne t'inquiète pas à ton réveil je serai encore là mais je te demande une seule chose, si un jour il m'arrivait à nouveau de vouloir lever la main sur toi, rappelle moi au mauvais souvenir de ce qui vient de se passer._

_- Tu vas rester vivre avec moi dans le monde réel ?_

_- Non ce n'est pas possible mais Ukitake s'est engagé à me remplacer pendant une bonne quinzaine de jours._

_- Tu ne restes que quinze jours? Demanda Ishida tristement_

_- Quinze jours seul avec toi, c'est déjà bien plus que je ne l'espérais. Repose-toi maintenant._

_- Oui mon amour mais tu restes près de toi? Demanda amoureusement Uryuu_

_- Oui, répondit Byakuya en s'allongeant près d'Ishida._

**« Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris? se demandait Byakuya en regardant les séquelles de sa violence sur le petit corps d'Ishida. Pourquoi je perd si vite le contrôle dès qu'il est là? Comment moi qui ai toujours durement critiqué les hommes violents, je peux aujourd'hui me comporter comme eux? Je dois comprendre et comprendre vite pour que cet incident ne se reproduise jamais.**

**Byakuya passa des heures à se retourner le cerveau et finit par conclure qu'inconsciemment il devait en vouloir à Uryuu de lui avoir fait transgresser toutes ses règles.**

_- Je ne rêvais pas! T'es bien là mon amour! Dit Ishida radieux en voyant Byakuya dans son lit._

_- Alors qu'allons-nous faire maintenant que tu es réveillé? Que font les gens du monde réel pendant la journée? Demanda Byakuya en souriant._

_- Ben... euh... à mon âge en général on va en cours et au tien.. ben on travaille, répondit Ishida mi amusé, mi gêné._

_- C'est vrai que tu es encore tout jeune, remarqua Byakuya confus. Et alors pourquoi tu n'es pas en cours ?_

_- Parce que c'est les vacances, dit Ishida en riant._

_- C'est quoi les vacances ?_

_- C'est dingue! Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est les vacances? Eh bien les vacances c'est un peu ce que tu es en train de vivre. C'est une période où tu t'arrêtes de travailler pour te reposer et te distraire._

_- Et comment on se distrait dans le monde réel ?_

_- On se ballade, on va au restaurant, on va au cinéma, on se fait une bouffe chez des amis, on fait les boutiques, on ..._

_- Les boutiques? C'est quoi?_

_- C'est un endroit où l'on peut acheter des beaux vêtements ou toutes sortes d'autres objets._

_- J'aimerai bien faire toutes ces choses que l'on fait pendant les vacances, dit Byakuya_

_- Ok mon amour, on va commencer par le restaurant puisqu'il est bientôt midi._

_- Je suis d'accord, dit Byakuya d'un air enjoué._

**Ishida regarda Byakuya et réalisa qu'il portait sa tenue de Shinigami.**

_- Mon amour, moi je peux toujours te voir parce que je suis un Quincy mais là, je ne sais pas si tu es dans un gigai ou pas?_

_- Non je ne le suis pas mais je peux l'être si besoin est, pourquoi cette question? Demanda Byakuya intrigué._

_- Parce que si tu veux faire toutes ces activités, il faut que tu aies un gigai et surtout que tu aies des vêtements._

_- Et çà c'est pas des vêtements? S'étonna Byakuya légèrement vexé_

_- Oui mais je te parlais de vêtements normaux, euh... enfin normaux pour les gens d'ici. Bon, t'inquiète pas on va aller en acheter mais en attendant reste en shinigami comme çà les vendeurs ne te verront pas._

_- Allons-y! Dit Byakuya visiblement très impatient._

**Ishida et son invisible amant arrivèrent devant la boutique la plus tendance de la ville.**

**Ils entrèrent.**

_- Bonjour Monsieur, dit la vendeuse à Ishida._

_- Bonjour Madame._

_- Je peux vous renseigner?_

_- Oui je voudrais essayer différents styles de vêtements, donnez-moi tout ce que vous avez en fait! Finit par dire Ishida qui ne connaissait pas les goûts vestimentaires de son amant._

_- D'accord! Vous devez faire du S ?_

_- Non, donnez moi plutôt du XXL, je préfère m'habiller large;_

**Tout en se disant qu'il était fou, la vendeuse lui donna un modèle de toutes ses tenues en XXL.**

_- Ishida ouvrit la cabine d'essayage et y rentra. Byakuya, peu coutumier de ce genre d'endroit, restait planté devant la cabine. Ishida lui fit signe de venir et lui dit:_

_- Viens avec moi dans la cabine!_

**Non monsieur, je n'ai pas le droit de rentrer dans les cabines avec les clients, rétorqua sèchement la vendeuse qui crût qu'Ishida s'adressait à elle.**

**Byakuya entra dans la cabine.**

_- Essaye çà, chuchota Ishida en tendant un baggy à Byakuya._

_- Tu plaisantes là?! Demanda byakuya inquiet._

_- Oui je plaisante, essaye çà! Dit Ishida en lui tendant un costume et une chemise._

_Tu me rassures!_

_- Qu'est-ce que t'es beau dans ce costume! S'écria Ishida devant l'élégance de Byakuya_

**« Ce jeune est vraiment dérangé, il parle tout seul maintenant! » se dit la vendeuse.**

**Ishida fit essayer trois pantalons, trois chemises et quelques tee-shirts à Byakuya. Tout** **lui allait bien mais ce tee-shirt moulant, lui allait à merveille;**

_- Qu'est-ce que t'es musclé! On voit la forme de tes abdos sous le tee-shirt, t'es vraiment trop beau! S'extasia Ishida._

**« Ce jeune est dérangé et prétentieux! Il a vraiment tous les défauts, pensa le vendeuse. »**

**Ishida, fasciné par le torse musclé de son amant, passa la main sous son tee-shirt et caressa son ventre avec envie.**

**Byakuya caressa la joue d'Ishida puis se pencha vers lui pour l'embrasser. Leur désir s'enflamma d'un coup; plus qu'un envie cette fois, c'est une pulsion violente qui les poussa à se déshabiller et à s'embrasser passionnément.**

**Ishida, gémit doucement quand Byakuya lui caressa les fesses, puis gémit plus fort quand la main de son amant caressa son sexe. Byakuya mit les mains d'Ishida derrière sa tête. Ishida s'accrocha aux portes manteaux. Byakuya plaqua Ishida dos contre le mur et se mit à masturber son amant avec ardeur.**

**L'excitation était trop forte, Ishida laissa échapper des paroles qui finirent d'inquiéter la vendeuse.**

_- oui !! oh oui !! oui!! encore!! encore!! oh ouiiiiiii encore!!_

**C'en était trop pour la vendeuse! « Non mais ce vicieux ne pense quand même pas se faire une petite gâterie dans mon magasin, tout de même?! »**

**Furieuse, elle se dirigea vers la cabine et ouvrit le rideau en disant:**

_- Sortez de mon magasin espèce de..._

**Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, le jet de sperme d'Ishida atterrit sur elle. Choquée et dégoutée, elle s'enfuit de son propre magasin, laissant seuls derrière elle les deux amants pantois.**

**Ishida se rhabilla, Byakuya mit le tee-shirt préféré de son amant et un jean qui, lui aussi mettait ses belles formes en valeur.**

**Avant de partir Ishida déposa quand même sur le comptoir de la vendeuse, suffisamment d'argent pour payer la tonne de vêtement qu'il venait d'acheter à son amant.**

**Byakuya dans son gigai et sa tenue de beau gosse fashion pouvait maintenant se promener au grand jour avec Ishida.**

**Ils firent un tour dans la ville puis Ishida emmena Byakuya au restaurant pour qu'il découvre toute l'étendue culinaire du monde réel.**

**Épuisés après toutes ces aventures, les deux amants regagnèrent la maison d'Ishida;**


	8. Chapter 8

_– çà t'a plus cette journée en ville mon amour? Demanda Ishida_

_– oui c'était intéressant. Je peux poser çà où? Demanda Byakuya en montrant les dizaines de paquets qu'il portait._

_– Excuse-moi mon amour! Viens je vais te faire une place dans l'armoire;_

Ishida ouvrit son armoire. Byakuya le poussa brutalement:

_–c'est quoi toutes ces robes? Elles sont à ta rousse aux gros seins c'est çà? Demanda Byakuya furieux._

_–Je... je ne peux pas t'expliquer mais je te jure qu'elles ne sont pas à elle, répondit Ishida embarrassé._

_–Elles sont à qui alors à ta petite amie c'est çà? Cria Byakuya_

_–Non, je t'assure, elles ne sont à personne._

Byakuya allait lever la main sur Ishida quand Ishida lui cria:

_–Arrête! Tu m'as dit que tu ne voulais plus me faire de mal !_

Byakuya ne répondit rien, il fusilla Ishida du regard et partit dans le salon.

Ishida le suivit et s'assit à coté de lui. Byakuya le toisa et Ishida comprit de lui même que Byakuya ne voulait pas de lui à ses cotés.

Ishida se leva et alla s'asseoir en face de Byakuya.

_–Mon amour, si tu n'as pas confiance en moi on y arrivera jamais._

_–Arriver à quoi? Demanda sèchement Byakuya_

_–A vivre ensemble, dit timidement Ishida._

_–Je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de vivre avec toi, Quincy !_

_–Non! Je t'en prie, pas çà! Ne recommences pas à être blessant comme à l'hôpital._

_–Je ne cherche pas à être blessant juste à te décrire la situation telle qu'elle est. Je suis un noble, un Shinigami et un capitaine de division. Je ne gâcherai pas ma vie pour un Quincy qui ne m'amènerait que des ennuis et dont je n'aurai rien en retour puisque sexuellement avec toi, je ne connais que la frustration._

_–Tu ne veux pas de moi, juste parce qu'on ne peut pas faire l'amour ensemble? Demanda Ishida blessé dans son coeur par les propos odieux de Byakuya._

_–C'est une des principales raisons. Ensuite, même si je l'avais souhaité, on n'aurait jamais pu vivre ensemble car les relations homosexuelles sont proscrites à la soul society. Alors à moins que tu ne te transformes subitement en femme..._

_–C'est pour çà les robes, dit Ishida tout bas en rougissant_

–Qu'est-ce que tu dis? demanda Byakuya

_–J'étais tellement malheureux après ton départ, j'étais tellement perdu, je me suis tellement posé de questions sur ma vraie nature que j'ai acheté des vêtements de fille, j'ai échangé mes lunettes contre des lentilles et je me suis laissé pousser les cheveux, déclara Ishida en finissant de détresser ses cheveux libérant ainsi, une longue et belle chevelure noire._

La gorge de Byakuya se serra devant la beauté d'Ishida. Ces longs cheveux qui longeaient son visage et glissaient le long de son dos, mettaient en valeur la finesse de son visage, le doux bleu de ses yeux et sa bouche... oh oui sa bouche n'en était que plus attirante...

Byakuya se leva précipitamment et se dirigea vers la chambre d'Uryuu.

Il ouvrit l'armoire, sortit tous les vêtements féminins qu'il trouva et les jeta sur le lit; Robes, jupes, collants, chaussures, tout finit en moulons sur le lit.

Il retourna dans le salon et tendit à Uryuu une mini jupe plissée à carreaux noirs et rouges, des collants et une petite chemise rouge.

_–Mets-çà. Coiffe-toi et maquille-toi; ordonna Byakuya_

Ishida s'exécuta et partit vers la salle de bain en pleurant, conscient que Byakuya lui préparait sans doute une blessure ou une humiliation dont il ne se remettrait jamais.

Il revint 15 minutes plus tard. Des talons haut allongeaient sa frêle silhouette. La mini jupe mettait en valeur ses longues jambes galbées. Sa petite chemise moulante soulignait sa taille fine. Les deux longues nattes qui retombaient sur ses épaules, dessinaient parfaitement le contour de son joli visage, discrètement maquillé.

_–Approche! Ordonna Byakuya_

_–Ne me frappe pas! Supplia Ishida en s'approchant tout tremblant de Byakuya._

_–1 an!! 365 nuits à rêver de toi et dans mes rêves, c'est exactement cette tenue que tu portais! Dit Byakuya en enlaçant Uryuu._

_–Je t 'aime tellement! Dit Ishida en s'effondrant, en larmes dans les bras de son bien-aimé._

_–Je le sais, je l'ai toujours su et je regrette d'avoir pu douter à ce point de ton amour, dit Byakuya en caressant les cheveux d'Ishida._

_–Je t'ai attendu, sans bouger de chez moi pendant six mois. Pendant six mois j'ai dormi en serrant fort contre moi ton oreiller; pendant six mois j'ai appris à devenir la petite Quincy que tu voulais que je sois mais un matin je me suis levé, je me suis vu avec mes cheveux longs, mes habits de fille, ma gestuelle féminine et j'ai réalisé que je faisais tout çà pour toi qui ne reviendrais jamais, pour toi que j'aimais plus que ma propre vie mais qui ne m'aimais pas en retour et j'ai décidé de réapprendre à vivre..._

_–Pourquoi as-tu douté de mes sentiments? Demanda Byakuya_

_–Parce que je ne les connais pas._

_–Mes sentiments sont ceux que je t'ai crié de toutes mes forces quand tu me regardais partir de l'hôpital._

_–Je n'ai pas entendu ce que tu disais, tu étais trop loin. J'ai cru que tu disais « au revoir »_

_–Non je n'ai pas dit çà, répondit Byakuya_

_–tu avais dit quoi ?_

_–Je t'aime! C'est ce que je t'ai hurlé ce jour là. Je t'aime c 'est ce que je te dis aujourd'hui, dit Byakuya en serrant encore plus fort Ishida dans ses bras._

_–Fais-moi l'amour Byakuya!_

_–Ne dis pas de bêtises petite Quincy! Tu sais bien que c'est impossible._

_–C'était impossible d'accepter de souffrir autant pour un homme qui ne m'aimait pas; Pour l'homme que j'aime et qui m'aime en retour, je suis prêt à tout endurer. Fais-moi l'amour, j'en ai envie depuis si longtemps._

Byakuya porta Ishida dans ses bras, il l'emmena dans la chambre et le déposa délicatement sur le lit...

Allongé sur le lit, Ishida regardait Byakuya se déshabiller. « Dieu que tu es sexy mon amour » pensait Ishida.

Quand Byakuya enleva son boxer, Ishida avala sa salive en pensant désespéré: « mais pourquoi j'ai dit oui, moi?? »

Byakuya s'allongea sur le lit et tout en embrassant sa petite Quincy, il commença à la déshabiller.

_–Tu es vraiment sûr de vouloir faire l'amour? Tu peux encore changer d'avis, je ne t'en voudrais pas! Dit Byakuya en regardant amoureusement Ishida._

_–J'ai peur de regretter ma décision; j'ai peur d'avoir trop mal mais je t'aime et je veux t'appartenir pleinement, quoiqu'il m'en coûte._

_–N'aies pas peur ma chérie, je serai le plus doux possible et si tu veux que j'arrête, dis-le._

Byakuya caressa la bouche d'Ishida avec son majeur et s'attarda au milieu de ses lèvres jusqu'à ce que sa petite Quincy ouvre la bouche pour accueillir le doigt de son amant.

Byakuya introduisait et retirait son doigt de la bouche gourmande d'Ishida.

Comme un enfant sucerait un sucre d'orge, Ishida suça le doigt de Byakuya langoureusement.

Ce symbolique va et vient fit monter l'excitation des deux amants.

Uryuu commença à onduler contre le corps de Byakuya quand il commença à caresser ses fesses et à les écarter doucement.

Byakuya découvrit avec émerveillement la seule partie du corps d' Ishida qui lui était encore inconnue à ce jour.

Jamais il n'aurait pu imaginer un si joli spectacle!

La porte du jardin secret d'Ishida était à son image: petite, fine et fragile.

C'était une alcôve, une petite crique isolée et sauvage dont seul le marin solitaire connaît l'accès; un petit coin de paradis...

« Un petit coin de paradis pour moi si j'emprunte le petit sentier qui s'y rend » pensa Byakuya, mais à quel prix l'atteindrai-je ?

« Ai-je le droit de lui faire vivre l'enfer pour atteindre mon petit coin de paradis? Se demandait Byakuya inquiet.

L'excitation d'Uryuu dont la langue se délectait du doigt de son bel amant, fit réaliser à Byakuya que sa petite Quincy désirait plus ardemment que jamais s'offrir à lui.

Tout le corps d'Ishida semblait dire: ne t'arrête pas...

Le doigt humide de Byakuya délaissa la bouche d'Ishida pour aller effleurer son anus;

Ishida se crispa quand il sentit le doigt de Byakuya s'introduire en lui et le caresser doucement.

Il laissa échapper un petit « aie » quand un deuxième doigt vint s'introduire en lui.

Byakuya serra les dents et pesta d'avoir déjà fait mal à sa petite Quincy. Il réalisa qu'il n'y arriverait pas sans le blesser profondément. Il décida de faire comprendre à Ishida qu'il était bien trop tôt pour passer ce cap.

Craignant qu'Ishida ne se vexe et y voit un rejet, Byakuya chercha une délicate façon de raisonner sa petite Quincy.

–Ma chérie, je dois t'expliquer quelque choses dit doucement Byakuya.

–Quoi? Demanda Ishida en grimaçant

–Ferme les yeux et écoute ce que j'ai à te dire! Dit Byakuya tout en reprenant le va et vient de ses doigts.

–D'accord, dit Uryuu en fermant les yeux

–Petite Quincy, l'éclosion de ta jolie fleur est bien trop précoce! Laisse-la s'épanouir et se révéler jour après jour pour qu'arrivée à maturité elle s'ouvre généreusement et dévoile toute sa beauté. Quand elle sera prête, tout doucement j'irai jusqu'au coeur de ta jolie fleur pour goûter son pollen. Et même si tu devais perdre les jolies pétales, gardiennes de ta virginité; tu verras, de cette fleur perdue renaîtra une nouvelle fleur, plus épanouie et plus ouverte. Une jolie fleur qui ne demandera qu'à se faire butiner, jour après jour. Ça va aller, n'aies pas peur, sois patiente. Aujourd'hui je vais juste aller découvrir l'orée de ton jardin secret dit Byakuya en introduisant un troisième doigt dans l'anus d'Ishida.

_–Arrghh ! Fit Ishida tant la douleur se fit vive_._**« Ton romantisme me toucherait beaucoup plus si tu retirais tes doigts » pensait Ishida. **__**« Eclosion trop précoce?» « se dévoiler jour après jour?» « à maturité s'ouvre généreusement?» « j'irai jusqu'au coeur de ta fleur?» «y perdre tes pétales,» « une nouvelle fleur qui ne demandera qu'à se faire butiner?» « laisse-moi aller découvrir ton jardin intérieur?» que de belles paroles mon amour! Eh bien moi et ma douleur, tes belles paroles, on les traduit comme çà:**_

_**« t'es trop étroit » « je vais t'introduire mes gros doigts dans le cul jour après jour » « quand ton anus sera suffisamment dilaté » « je te défoncerai le cul » « et même si je te déchire » « tu guériras et t'en redemanderas » « maintenant, viens là que je t'encule » pensa le pauvre Ishida que la douleur rendait agressif et médisant.**_

_–Pardonne-moi petite Quincy, je préfère arrêter, je ne supporte pas de te faire mal! Dit Byakuya_

Ishida vit les yeux de Byakuya se remplir de larmes. Il était sincère! Oui pour lui c'était bien une belle histoire d'éclosion de fleur et pas une sordide histoire de dépucelage sauvage! La pureté des intentions de Byakuya toucha Ishida qui détendit enfin son corps crispé depuis la première caresse de son amant.

Au moment où avec une extrême délicatesse Byakuya tenta de sortir ses doigts de l'anus de son amant.

Ishida gémit mais Byakuya ne s'y trompa pas, ce gémissement là n'était pas un gémissement de douleur mais bien un gémissement de plaisir.

Byakuya arrêta le retrait de ses doigts juste avant qu'ils n'aient totalement quitté le corps d'Ishida.

_–Dis-moi ce que tu veux que je fasse? demanda Byakuya en inspirant très fort pour retrouver ses esprits car le gémissement d'Ishida venait de réveiller son envie._

En guise de réponses, Ishida glissa vers les doigts de Byakuya à peine rentrés en lui ce qui le fit littéralement s'empaler sur les doigts qui rentrèrent violemment et profondément en lui.

_–AAARGGGHHH !! j'ai mal !! dit Ishida le souffle coupé_

_–Pourquoi t'as fait çà? Demanda Byakuya choqué par le geste d'Ishida et traumatisé par le cri de douleur qui s'en suivit._

_–Prend moi! Maintenant! Réclama Ishida courageusement._

_–NOOONNN ! T'es folle petite Quincy! Tu souffres déjà tellement, on ne peut pas continuer._

_–Je t'aime Byakuya! Je veux pouvoir faire l'amour avec toi. Je t'en supplie, fais moi l'amour maintenant!!_

Byakuya allongea Ishida sur le dos et l'approcha du bord du lit. Il lui mit un oreiller sous les fesses et releva ses jambes.

Il descendit du lit, s'agenouilla et fit une feuille de rose grandiose à sa petite Quincy.

Les bords de l'anus d'abord, puis sa langue commença à fouiller l'intimité d'Ishida.

Ishida était en transe, cette caresse interne avec la langue le rendait fou de désir. Il gémit et supplia Byakuya de continuer.

Byakuya continua de longues minutes et tout doucement l'anus d'Ishida commença à se détendre.

Les doigts de Byakuya prirent le relais dans l'anus d'Ishida. Il pénétra doucement Uryuu avec un doigt. Ishida ressentait enfin le plaisir de cette intrusion en lui, il gémissait de plaisir et commençait à faire un mouvement de bascule pour que le doigt de son amant le pénètre encore plus profondément. Avec son autre main, Byakuya masturba Uryuu, et la première continuait sa pénétration avec un, puis deux, puis trois doigts.

_- çà va ma chérie ?_

_- oui mon amour, répondit Ishida d'une petite voix car l'introduction du troisième doigt venait de transformer le plaisir en douleur._

Byakuya attrapa les jambes d'Ishida et les mit sur ses épaules; colla son gland sur l'anus d'Ishida et commença à pousser.

Le sexe d'Ishida se referma d'un coup comme pour éviter une intrusion qu'il savait être insoutenable.

Byakuya mit ses doigts dans sa bouche pour les humidifier et pour ensuite humidifier l'anus d'Ishida. Il retira ses doigts et immédiatement après il tenta de forcer l'entrée de l'anus d'Ishida.

Son gland passa cette fois mais l'anus d'Ishida se déchira.

Ishida hurla tant sa douleur fut vive.

_- J'arrête! dit Byakuya paniqué_

Ishida, la main sur les yeux pour cacher ses larmes, fit non de la tête. Parler lui était impossible car le sexe de Byakuya même immobilisé à l'entrée de son anus lui faisait terriblement mal et lui coupait le souffle.

Byakuka se dit que cette position n'était peut-être pas la plus confortable pour son amant.

Il retira son sexe, ce qui fit encore plus mal à Ishida et raviva sa déchirure. Ishida, blême se retenait pour ne pas hurler à nouveau.

Byakuka retourna Ishida. A présent, les genoux d'Ishida étaient sur le sol; Son ventre et sa tête étaient appuyés sur le lit

Byakuya écarta les fesses d'Ishida et son sexe rentra d'un seul coup, doucement certes, mais sans temps mort, sans pause.

Cette nouvelle pénétration déchira de nouveau Ishida. Cette douleur fut encore plus violente que la première; Ishida ouvrit la bouche pour crier mais tout son corps était tellement tétanisé par cette nouvelle blessure qu'aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche.

Chaque centimètre du sexe de son amant qui rentrait en lui le déchirait encore un peu plus profondément.

Ishida, la tête enfouie dans l'oreiller pour étouffer les râles de douleur, pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps.

Quand l'anneau d'Ishida céda à la pression de son gland, Byakuya sentit le désir monter encore plus fort en lui. il enfonça son sexe jusqu'à la garde et commença un doux va et vient.

L'excitation était de plus en plus forte, Ishida ne gémissait plus de douleur donc ainsi rassuré, il commença un va et vient plus profond et de plus en plus fort.

Son énorme sexe était rentré si loin dans le ventre de sa petite Quincy que ses testicules venaient frapper les fesses d'Ishida à chaque coup de reins virils.

Les coups de butoirs de Byakuya se firent encore plus forts, encore plus profonds. Il se mit à gémir de plaisir.

Il attrapa les hanches de sa petites Quincy et termina sa chevauchée par deux coups de reins saccadés et plus dévastateurs pour le pauvre petit Ishida que les précédents. Il jouit dans le ventre de son amant dans un râle de plaisir.

Dans le ventre d'Ishida, il eut le premier orgasme de sa vie...

_- Ma chérie, est-ce que tu as ressenti le même plaisir que moi? demanda Byakuya à Ishida tout en caressant tendrement son dos_

Ishida ne répondit pas. Byakuya retira doucement son sexe de l'anus d'Ishida.

_-Non !! Non!! Mais c'est pas possible! s'écria Byakuya anéanti en voyant son sexe rougi par le sang d'Ishida et un jet de sang sortir de l'anus encore ouvert de sa petite Quincy._

Il caressa les cheveux d'Ishida et les dégaga de son visage, enfoui dans l'oreiller.

_- Parle- moi ma chérie!_

Ishida ne parla pas, la douleur fut tellement insoutenable qu'il avait perdu connaissance dès que le sexe de Byakuya s'était introduit intègralement en lui..


	9. Chapter 9

_- Uryuu ? Uryuu ?? je t'en supplie, réveilles-toi! criait Byakuya désespéré._

"Mais pourquoi j'ai accepté de lui faire l'amour? Pourquoi ?" se reprochait Byakuya paniqué par la marre de sang qui ne cessait de grossir sur le lit, par le reaitsu d'Ishida qui commençait à faiblir et par cette oreiller trempé par les larmes de sa petite Quincy qu'il n'avait pas vu pendant ce douloureux rapport.

_- Je t'en prie, réveille-toi ma chérie! réveille-toi! supplia Byakuya en tapotant le visage d'Ishida._

Rien à faire, les blessures d'Ishida continuaient à saigner et il ne se réveillait toujours pas. Byakuya paniqua, il comprit qu'il ne s'en sortirait pas seul. Il fallait qu'il demande de l'aide, qu'il trouve quelqu'un qui puisse soigner Uryuu.

Il se rhabilla à la hâte et sortit en courant dans la rue pour demander de l'aide.

_- Madame s'il vous plaît, pourriez-vous me dire où je peux trouver un médecin ?_

La femme ne se retourna pas et continua tranquillement sa promenade. Byakuya réalisa du coup qu'il s'était débarrassé de son gigai avant de faire l'amour à Ishida. Cette personne, comme toutes les autres d'ailleurs ne pouvait pas le voir.

"Rukia! Voilà, c'est Rukia que je dois aller voir! Elle saura m'indiquer où trouver un médecin.

Byakuya suivit le reiatsu de Rukia pour la retrouver. Il arriva devant une maison. Il sonna car il sentait que Rukia s'y trouvait.

_- Byakuya ?! mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là? tu t'es perdu ? dit Ichigo qui venait d'ouvrir la porte de chez lui._

_- Que fais-tu chez ma soeur? demanda sèchement Byakuya_

_- Euh... non! Ici c'est chez moi! C'est Rukia qui vit chez moi... enfin dans mon armoire._

_- J'ai besoin de voir Rukia, c'est urgent!_

_- Eh ! je rêve pas?! t'es en panique là?! eh ben si on m'avait dit que j'te verrai dans cet état là un jour!! Bon bref, elle est sous la douche ta frangine, j'peux t'aider ?_

_- Oui, Ishida est blessé! Il va mourir s'il n'arrête pas de saigner! dit Byakuya contenant tant bien que mal ses larmes_

_- Il est où ?_

_- Chez lui!_

Byakuya n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'Ichigo endossa sa tenue de Shinigami et s'envola vers la maison d'Ishida en criant:

_-Si je croise la saloperie de Hollow qui a blessé mon pote, il va passer un sale quart d'heure!_

_- Ichigo ? attend je voulais juste trouver un médecin! cria Byakuya._

Trop tard, Ichigo, déjà loin ne l'entendit pas. Byakuya s'envola à son tour pour rattraper Ichigo.

Quand Byakuya arriva dans la chambre d'Ishida, Ichigo était en train de recouvrir les fesses sanguinolentes de son ami.

_- Tu l'as violé, hein saloperie? dit Ichigo en dégainant son Zampatuko._

_- Non._

_- Tu te fous de ma gueule? Tu veux me faire croire qu'il s'est défoncé le trou de balle tout seul?!._

_- C'est moi qui l'ai blessé mais je ne l'ai pas violé, répondit Byakuya._

_- Tu me prends vraiment pour un con toi ? Si tu lui as fait çà c'est que tu l'as bel et bien violé !! hurla Ichigo en soulevant son Zampatuko_

Byakuya ne fit aucun cas d'Ichigo, il partit au chevet d'Ishida qui venait de gémir.

Il lui caressa les cheveux amoureusement et lui dit doucement:

_-Parle-moi! Dit quelque chose!_

« Uuh c'est quoi cette drôle de caresse sur les cheveux d'Ishida? » Se demanda Ichigo

_- Et dis-moi Byakuya, je rêve ou t'as un petit faible pour les hommes, les très jeunes hommes même ! T'as vraiment pas honte d'abuser d'un ado !?_

_- Je l'aime. Nous avons une relation depuis un an, répondit Byakuya en fusillant Ichigo du regard._

_- NOOOONNNN ?? c'était toi la salope, enfin le salaud qui a abandonné Ishida l'année dernière?? J'y crois pas !!_

_- Ichigo, tu exprimeras ton étonnement plus tard! Pourrais-tu me dire ou je peux trouver un médecin qui pourrait me donner un médicament pour stopper les saignements d'Uryuu?_

_- Sérieux!! T'es con ou quoi? C'est pas un peu un médicament qui stoppe les saignements que t'as au bout du manche de ton Zampatuko._

_- Qui viens-tu de traiter de con? Demanda Byakuya sur un ton glacial_

_- Scuz mais c'est normal que je sois plus familié avec toi, dit Ichigo en se grattant la tête. T'es le mec de mon pote maintenant, çà crée des liens!_

Byakuya lui lança un regard meurtrier puis se pencha à nouveau vers Ishida et oubliant la présence d'Ichigo lui dit:

_- Uryuu, je te demande pardon. Je ne voulais pas te blesser. Quand je t'ai senti plus détendu, j'ai cru que tu n'avais plus mal. Pardon; je n'ai pas compris._

_- Je t'aime, dit Ishida en ouvrant les yeux._

_- Franchement Ishida, t'aurais pu trouver un mec mieux! dit Ichigo. Juste Byakuya Kuchiki!? T'as merdé là, vieux! T'avais bu ou quoi? Continua Ichigo sans remarquer que Byakuya lui lançait un regard incendiaire des plus inquiétants._

_- Pourquoi Ichigo est là? Demanda d'une petite voix Ishida._

_- J'ai paniqué en te voyant saigner... je suis parti chercher Rukia pour qu'elle me trouve un médecin._

_- Ah ouai tu paniques toi des fois? Dit Ichigo mort de rire. Ok j'me tais dit-il en sentant le reiatsu de Byakuya augmenter._

_- Ichigo, veux-tu bien aller dans le salon, je vais essayer de soigner Uryuu._

_- Ouai j'y vais mais avoue que t'as peur que je craque sur le petit cul de ton mec, hein Byakuya, dit Ichigo en riant_

_- Ferme-là Ichigo, trouva la force de crier Ishida_

Byakuya appliqua délicatement la pommade sur le contour de l'anus d'Ishida.

Le simple contact de la pommade avec la plus grosse de ses déchirures le fit hurler.

_- Reste calme ma chérie, c'est bientôt fini, lui dit tendrement Byakuya._

Byakuya ne voulait pas le montrer mais son inquiétude grandit quand il vit que du sang continuait de sortir de l'anus de sa petite Quincy.

_- Repose-toi un instant ma chérie, je reviens, dit-il en embrassant délicatement Ishida sur le front._

_ ..._

_- Ichigo, j'ai de nouveau besoin de ton aide. Je regrette d'être obligé de te raconter l'intimité de mes rapports avec Ishida mais je n'ai pas le choix._

_- Vas-y t'inquiète! Je t'écoute_

_- Voilà, nous les shinigamis sommes dotés d'organes reproducteurs plus gros que ceux des humains._

_- Ouai en bref, vantard, t'essayes juste de me dire que t'as une grosse bite!_

_- Ichigo, peux-tu rester sérieux cinq minutes d'affilée?_

_- ok c'est bon je t'écoute! Répondit sérieusement Ichigo. Mais t'es quand même qu'un gros bouffon, bougonna t'il._

_- Lors du rapport sexuel qu'Ishida et moi avons eu, mon sexe l'a blessé extérieurement et intérieurement. Avec la pommade, j'ai pu soigner l'extérieur mais pas l'intérieur._

_- A la Soul society j'aurai pu demandé conseil au médecin qui aurait trouvé un objet pour lui passer la pommade à l'intérieur, ici je ne sais pas comment faire._

_- Ben moi non plus mais je vais bien finir par trouver. En cas j'irai demander à mon père en lui faisant croire que c'est pour une copine._

_- Merci Ichigo_

_- __De rien vieux! Dit Ichigo en partant_

« Vieux ?! Je ne supporte pas la familiarité de ce gamin! » pensa Byakuya en allant rejoindre sa petite Quincy dans la chambre.

Byakuya prit Uryuu dans ses bras et tenta de l'apaiser en caressant ses longs cheveux.

_- Je t'aime Uryuu! Dit-il tout bas pour ne pas réveiller sa bien-aimée qui commençait à s'endormir_

_- Mon amour, c'est la première fois que tu m'appelles par mon prénom !_

_- C'est pour être sûr que tu comprennes que c'est TOI que j'aime, petite Quincy! Dit Byakuya pour taquiner Ishida_

Ishida sourit et s'endormit, blotti dans les bras de Byakuya

_- Vous êtes trop mignons tous les deux comme çà... enfin surtou__t Ishida! Dit Ichigo en rentrant dans la chambre._

_- Chut, tu vas la... le réveiller! Chuchota Byakuya_

_- Bon j'crois avoir trouvé la solution mais j'suis pas sûr qu'elle vous plaise, enfin, surtout à Ishida..._

_- C'est quoi ? Demanda Byakuya impatient_

_- C'est çà! dit fièrement Ichigo en tendant sa trouvaille à Byakuya_

_- Mais on dirait..._

_- Un sexe d'homme? c'est bien çà! Le coupa Ichigo amusé_

_- J'en ai déjà un tu sais! Répondit Byakuya subitement inquiet pour la santé mentale d'Ichigo_

_- Je sais que t'en as déjà un !_

_- Que veux-tu que je fasse d'un deuxième?_

_- T'as rien compris! C'est çà mon idée pour soigner Ishida._

_- En quoi un faux sexe peut soigner Ishida?_

_- Bon d'abord, le faux sexe comme tu dis c'est un sex toys, un gode quoi!!_

_- Un gode!?_

_- Ouai c'est un sexe de remplacement pour les personnes seules ou pour les petits jeux coquins des couples._

_- Comment ton jouet ridicule peut soigner Ishida? Demanda Byakuya excédé par les âneries d'Ichigo_

_- Ben tu mets ta pommade dessus et tu rentres le gode dans le... dans le..., tu le lui rentres quoi! Dit Ichigo. L'avantage de ce jouet comme tu dis c'est qu'il n'est pas trop dur, pas trop gros et qu'il est étudié pour épouser les formes de... de... voilà tu m'as compris quoi! conclut Ichigo_

_- Je vois! Dit Byakuya en auscultant le gode de tous les cotés. Ton idée n'est pas mauvaise mais es-tu sûr que çà ne peut pas lui faire mal ?_

_- Bah tu sais après ce que tu viens de lui mettre, il craint plus rien le pov' vieux !_

_- Je ne comprends pas tes expressions Ichigo, mais quelque chose me dit qu'elles sont vulgaires et déplacées._

_- Mais non! Je ne me permettrais pas Byakuya Taichou dit Ichigo en faisant mine de s'incliner._

_- Merci Ichigo. Je vais maintenant finir de soigner Ishida._

_- Bon ben j'y vais moi. Je passerai demain pour voir comment il va. Si jamais çà se passait pas bien, je t'ai laissé un numéro sur le frigo. T'appelles et des médecins viendront chercher Ishida._

_- Je te remercie, c'est une bonne idée._

_- Eh ouai qu'est-ce que tu crois? Les humains ils n'ont pt'être pas des grosses bites mais au moins ils ont des idées._

_- Jaloux peut-être? Demanda Byakuya amusé de voir qu'Ichigo revenait sur le sujet._

_- Non, pas du tout! Je suis moitié Shinigami, moitié humain donc j'ai les qualités des deux! Eh ouai vieux, sois pas dèg ! Dit Ichigo en sortant._

« Ce gamin est serviable et vraiment malin! Pourquoi faut-il qu'il soit aussi insupportable? se demanda Byakuya »...

...;

_- Uryuu, réveille-toi! Murmura doucement Byakuya_

_- Je suis fatigué... j'ai mal... soupira Ishida_

_- Je sais ma chérie mais il faut te soigner, tu perds beaucoup de sang._

_- Quoi ? Je perd du sang! Demanda Ishida en s'agitant_

_- Calme-toi, ne bouges pas ma chérie! Çà va aller, je vais te soigner._

_- Je saigne beaucoup? Demanda Ishida en cherchanr à se lever pour voir._

Le bras ferme de Byakuya bloqua Ishida avant qu'il ne se relève.

_-je t'ai dit de ne pas bouger! Dit Byakuya sur un ton autoritaire_

_- Pourquoi tu me parles méchamment ? Demanda Ishida d'un air boudeur_

_- Parce que c'est encore le seul moyen que je connaisse pour te faire obéir, vilaine fille! Dit Byakuya en faisant un bisous sur le nez de sa petite Quincy._

_- Ah ouai alors comme çà tu crois que je vais t'obéir toute ma vie? Taquina Ishida_

_- Oui. Dit calmement Byakuya_

_- Et le pire c'est que çà te semble normal! Répondit Ishida blasé._

_- Çà l'est. Bon maintenant arrête de parler pour ne rien dire et écoute-moi! Tu as de séreieuses blessures à l'extérieur et à l'intérieur de l'anus. Grace à cette pommade j'ai pu stopper le saignements extérieurs mais je n'arrive pas à soigner celui de l'intérieur._

_- Quoi ?? t'avais cette pommade depuis le début et tu ne t'en es pas servi pour m'éviter la douleur et les blessures ? T'es qu'un sale con, je te déteste!_

Ishida en pleine crise de nerfs frappait Byakuya, enfin essayait de frapper Byakuya mais vu son état de faiblesse et sa position, allongée sur le dos, ses bras se contentait de chasser les mouches.

_J- e te déteste!! hurlait-il en essayant toujours de frapper Byakuya. Je te déteste! T'es qu'un enfoiré! Sois maudit, shinigami de merde!..._

Depuis déjà cinq minutes, Byakuya esquivait les attaques d'Ishida et ne réagissait pas aux insultes de sa furieuse petite Quincy.

Là, Ishida allait trop loin, après une dernière esquive et une dernière insulte, Byakuya saisit les deux bras d'Ishida et les bloqua derrière sa tête. Ishida plus furieux que jamais, se débattait et tentait, en vain encore une fois de mettre des coups à Byakuya, mais avec ses jambes cette fois.

Byakuya appuya son torse sur le ventre d'Ishida et bloqua ainsi toutes ses tentatives d'attaques.

_- Tu vas arrêter de gigoter petite furie ? Demanda Byakuya calmement_

_- Je t'emmerde! Lâche-moi gros con ! Hurla Ishida en se débattant pour s'extirper de la prise de Byakuya._

_- Petite Quincy! Dit Byakuya excédé._

_- Deux choses: la première, cesse de t'agiter, tu vas aggraver tes blessures! __La deuxième, je vais mettre sur le compte de la douleur toutes les insultes inacceptables que tu viens de proférer à mon encontre. Je te préviens cependant, que la prochaine sera celle de trop et que tu risques de la regretter amèrement._

_- __Je t'emmerde! Dit Ishida qui semblait décidemment oublié à qui il parlait._

Le reiatsu de Byakuya changea d'un coup et Ishida était tellement dans un état second qu'il ne s'en rendit même pas compte.

Byakuya serra les dents, on pouvait voir la colère gonfler les veines de son front. Il tenta de reprendre le dialogue malgré sa rage.

_- Le moyen que j'ai pour arrêter tes saignements est celui là. Dit-il en montrant à Ishida, le gode qu'il avait posé sur le chevet. Je l'enduirai de pommade et te l'introduirai afin que la pommade se répande sur ta blessure._

_- T'as en pas marre de me défoncer le cul? C'est ton dernier délire de vieux pervers, hein ?_

Le point de Byakuya se ferma. Il fallu qu'il fasse appel à tout l'amour qu'il a pour Uryuu pour ne pas lui coller une droite. Il reprit feignant d'être calme et dit:

_- Je comprend aisément que l'idée d'introduire cet objet là où tu souffres déjà beaucoup, t'effraies mais je te promet d'être le plus délicat possible._

_- Ce qui m'effraie c'est plutôt d'avoir un vieux sadique dans mon lit! Vociféra Ishida_

Byakuya prit le gode et l'enduit pommade.

_- Ce sera en douceur avec ton consentement ou brutalement si je ne l'ai pas. Sache que dans tous les cas de figure, dans une minute, cet objet sera en toi. Dit Byakuya d'un ton menaçant._

_- Crois-y vieux porc!_

Byakuya releva brutalement les jambes d'Ishida. Pour ce faire, il dût lâcher les bras d'Ishida qui se déchaina à coup de poings sur le dos de Byakuya.

Byakuya ignorant les coups d'Ishida, lui écarta les fesses et introduisit le gode sans ménagement.

Ishida eut mal deux secondes, le temps que le gode ouvre son anus mais dès qu'il fut introduit et que la pommade entra en contact avec ses blessures, il sentit un soulagement immédiat.

Byakuya se leva aussitôt et quitta la pièce, sa rage contenue, la déception de voir sa petite Quincy insultante et pétrie de haine, l'affectèrent.

Il alla s'asseoir dans le salon et réalisa quand il s'appuya contre le dossier du canapé, que son dos gardait des traces douloureuses des coups de poings de d'Ishida

Il passa une heure, seul dans le salon. Les insultes d'Ishida résonnaient encore dans sa tête.

Vieux! Con! Sadique! Pervers! Vicieux! Et si finalement, inconsciemment, Ishida pensait tout çà de lui? S'interrogea-t-il?

Byakuya, très affecté, réalisa que sa petite Quincy avait toutes les raisons de penser çà et que c'est également ce que penseraient tous ceux qui sauront ce qui s'est passé.

« Comment peut-il penser çà de moi? Je l'aime plus que tout! Même si j'ai honte de le reconnaitre, je l'aime même plus que je n'ai aimé Hisana. Je l'aime tellement que l'idée m'a déjà effleuré l'esprit de tout quitter pour vivre avec lui. »

Seul dans ce grand salon, Byakuya se mit à pleurer comme un enfant perdu. Oui, pour la première fois de sa vie, il était perdu. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il était dépassé par les évènements et son coeur prenait le pas sur sa raison.

« Il faut que je parte avant de devenir fou! Il faut que j'arrête de croire que je peux le rendre heureux. De la peine et de la douleur, voilà tout ce que j'ai apporté à ce tout jeune garçon. Chercher mon bonheur auprès de lui est finalement bien égoïste, réalisa Byakuya.

Les larmes de Byakuya se transformèrent en crise de larmes incontrôlables. Les sanglots, ponctués de spasmes violents lui coupaient le souffle. Ses pleurs devinrent bruyants à son insu; Son corps entier était ravagé par les sanglots. Cette crise de larme était tellement violente, sa peine lui déchirait tellement les tripes qu'il en vomit...

Dans la pièce d'à coté, Ishida qui n'avait pu ignorer la crise de larmes de Byakuya pleurait en silence , la tête enfouie dans son oreiller. Il savait qu'il était la cause du désespoir de son amant...

Ce soir là, Byakuya ne rejoint pas Ishida dans la chambre. Il s'enquit de son état plusieurs fois dans la nuit. Ishida semblant dormir paisiblement, Byakuya resta dans le salon, assis sur son canapé, les yeux dans le vide.

_- Hello tout le monde! Non!? Vous avez déjà rompus?! Ou c'est toi Byakuya qui vu ton âge fait déjà chambre à part? Dit Ichigo qui venait d'entrer par la fenêtre._

Byakuya ne tourna même pas les yeux pour regarder Ichigo.

_- Hey, Ishida? T'as largué ton vieux? Tu remontes dans mon estime! Plaisanta Ichigo en rentrant dans la chambre._

_- Arrête Ichigo! C'est pas ce que tu crois. Chuchota Ishida_

_- Allez, raconte tes malheurs à tonton Ichigo, dit-il en attrapant Ishida par l'épaule_

Ichigo plaisantait mais il ne croyait pas si bien dire. Ishida confia ses problèmes à Ichigo qui dans sa grande discrétion, répétait bien fort certains bouts de phrase d'Ishida pour que Byakuya les entende:

_- **Ishida t'a frappé??** oh c'est trop bon çà! cria Ichigo pour s'assurer que Byakuya l'entende._

_- **Ishida t'a traité de vieux pervers et de sadique??** trop trop bon! Continua t'il_

_- **T'as pleuré toute la nuit sur ton canapé??** Pov' vieux va! Dit Ichigo fort amusé par la situation_

_**Ishida aussi a pleuré toute la nuit****?? ** t'as pleuré toute la nuit? Répeta Ichigo subitement moins enclin à la moquerie._

_- Tu l'aimes tant que çà, le Kuchiki? Demanda Ichigo tout bas_

_- Oui je l'aime, je l'aime passionnément et je ne me pardonnerai jamais le mal que je lui ai fait._

_- C'est vrai que t'y es pas allé de main morte quand même! Mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris?_

_- Je ne sais pas! J'ai eu un accès de rage quand j'ai su qu'il avait une pommade pour la douleur et les blessures et cette rage mêlée à une crise de panique quand j'ai su que je saignais m'ont fait disjoncter et je m'en suis pris à lui comme si c'était de sa faute._

_- Mais bien sûr que c'est de sa faute!! dit Ichigo offusqué_

_- Non, il ne voulait pas qu'on couche ensemble. Jusqu'au bout il a tenté de me dissuader mais je l'ai supplié de me faire l'amour._

_- Merde! Alors c'est toi qui a tout faux, finalement?_

_- Malheureusement oui..._

_- Bon et ben tant qu'à culpabiliser, tu vas culpabiliser pour de bon; Tu lui reproches de ne pas avoir utilisé sa pommade avant votre coucherie mais c'est normal qu'il ne l'ait pas utilisée. Contrairement à ce que tu crois, elle ne passe pas la douleur, elle sert juste à arrêter les saignements._

_- Mon dieu, comment j'ai pu lui faire autant de mal, sans raisons valables en plus?_

_- Te prends pas la tête, tu pouvais pas savoir._

_- Bon je vais aller voir ton Byakuya chéri et je vais essayer de lui faire comprendre que c'était un quiproquo! Bon c'est pas gagné, mais bon, on verra bien..._

_- Il boude toujours le shinigami ou il..._

Personne! Byakuya était parti sans rien dire...


	10. Chapter 10

**MONDE REEL / _SOUL SOCIETY_**

- Arrête de déprimer Ishida! Sois tu penses que cette histoire vaut la peine de se battre et à ce moment là je t'aiderai à trouver une solution à votre problème, soit tu penses que ce n'est pas possible et à ce moment là, tu essayes de te reconstruire et tu l'oublies, dit Ichigo, navré de voir Ishida déprimer depuis 2 mois.

_- Arrête de déprimer Byakuya! Sois tu penses que cette histoire vaut la peine de se battre et à ce moment là je t'aiderai à trouver une solution à votre problème, soit tu penses que ce n'est pas possible et à ce moment là, tu essayes de te reconstruire et tu l'oublies, dit Ukitake, navré de voir Byakuya déprimer depuis 2 mois._

Et si tu devais vivre une vie entière loin de la personne que tu aimes, tu déprimerais pas toi? Répondit Ishida.

_- Et si tu devais vivre une vie entière loin de la personne que tu aimes, tu déprimerais pas toi? Répondit Byakuya._

- Non car je ne resterai pas planter là à m'apitoyer sur mon sort, j'essaierai de trouver une solution! Dit Ichigo.

_- Non car je ne resterai pas planter là à m'apitoyer sur mon sort, j'essaierai de trouver une solution! Dit Ukitake._

- Il peut y avoir une issue mais elle sera forcément dramatique! Répondit Ishida sur un ton désespéré.

_- Il peut y avoir une issue mais elle sera forcément dramatique! Répondit Byakuya sur un ton désespéré._

- Mais non! Regarde! Dit Ichigo. Le problème est simple, Byakuya ne peut quitter la soul society car il a trop de responsabilités. Toi tu ne peux aller vivre avec lui parce que t'es un homme, ben t'as qu'à devenir une femme!?

- Ben tu sais j'y pense des fois! Répondit Ishida

_- Mais non! Regarde! Dit Ukitake. Le problème est simple! Toi tu ne peux quitter la soul society car tu as trop de responsabilités. Ishida ne peut venir vivre avec toi parce que c'est un homme, ben il n'a qu'à devenir une femme!? _

_- N'y pense même pas! Répondit Byakuya d'un air grave_

- Hey, Ishida, je déconnais en disant çà! Dit Ichigo inquiet

- Moi je ne déconne pas! Rétorqua Ishida d'un air grave

_- Eh Byakuya, je plaisantais en disant çà! Dit Ukitake_

_- je l'espère car cette solution, même s'il me l'avait proposé, je l'aurai refusé._

- t'es sérieux là?! Demanda Ichigo

- Oui! S'il ne revient pas je me ferai opérer pour changer de sexe et j'irai le rejoindre.

_- T'es sérieux, tu aurais refusé? Demanda Ukitake_

_- Oui car s'il y en a un de nous qui doit tout sacrifier pour l'autre, c'est moi. Il est plus facile pour moi de renier mon statut de Shinigami que pour lui de renier son identité. _

- Tu vas vraiment te faire opérer pour lui?

- Oui!

_Tu vas vraiment quitter définitivement la soul society pour lui?_

_Oui!_

Dans le monde réel comme à la soul society, les deux amis fidèles se retrouvaient sans voix face aux décisions dramatiques des deux amants en mal d'amour...

Ichigo et Ukitake décidèrent tous deux de tout faire pour empêcher leurs amis de commettre l'irréparable.

Malgré toutes les tentatives de dissuasion d'Ichigo, Ishida persistait dans son idée d'opération. Il prit son courage à deux mains et partit consulter un spécialiste.

Il en revint fort déçu car le médecin avait trouvé sa décision irresponsable. Il refusa de l'opérer en lui expliquant que l'amour est la plus mauvaise des motivations. Il tenta de le raisonner en lui expliquant que si cette relation venait à s'arrêter il regretterait toute sa vie cet acte irréversible.

Il lui proposa d'aller consulter un psychologue et de revenir en consultation dans un mois.

_Malgré toutes les tentatives de dissuasion d'Ukitake, Byakuya persistait dans son idée de partir. __Il prit son courage à deux mains et partit en informer son commandant. _

_Il en revint fort déçu car le commandant avait trouvé sa décision irresponsable. Il refusa de le déchoir car il estimait que l'amour est la plus mauvaise des motivations. Il tenta de le raisonner en lui expliquant que si cette relation venait à s'arrêter il regretterait toute sa vie cet acte irréversible._

_Il lui proposa de partir sans officialiser sa démission et de se donner un mois pour y réfléchir._

Ishida savait pertinemment que s'il se laissait un délai de réflexion il ne trouverait pas le courage de mener son projet à bien.

Il prit donc un rendez-vous avec le chirurgien d'une clinique privée à la réputation douteuse.

Le médecin consulté accepta d'opérer Ishida sans même connaître ses motivations profondes.

En partant de la clinique il se rendit chez Ichigo pour lui dire qu'il allait se faire opérer et que son choix était définitif.

_Byakuya savait pertinemment que s'il se laissait un délai de réflexion il ne trouverait pas le courage de mener son projet à bien._

_Il convoqua immédiatement Ukitake et Renji . Il expliqua à Renji qu'il comptait partir et que ce départ risquait d'être définitif. Il lui demanda de prendre le commandement de sa division._

_Il demanda ensuite à Ukitake d'aider Renji à démarrer dans ses nouvelles fonctions et de le conseiller si besoin est._

Ichigo ne fit pas de commentaires mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à laisser son ami tout sacrifier.

Il décida d'aller à la soul society pour informer Byakuya des désastreux projet d'Ishida

_Ukitake ne fit pas de commentaires mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à laisser son ami tout sacrifier._

_Il décida d'aller dans le monde réel pour informer Ishida des désastreux projet de Byakuya._

Deux jours plus tard, devant la porte qui sépare les deux mondes Ukitake et Ichigo manquèrent de se percuter tant il allait bon train tenter de résoudre les problèmes de leur ami respectif.

_- Tu es Ichigo, le shinigami remplaçant? Demanda Ukitake_

_- Oui et toi tu es l'ami de Byakuya? Demanda Ichigo à son tour_

_- Oui!_

_- Tu vas sans doutes pouvoir m'aider!! dirent-ils en coeur._

Les deux hommes s'expliquèrent mutuellement le but de leur quête et les raisons de leur inquiétudes.

_- Ils sont complètement fous tous les deux! En conclut Ichigo_

_- Complètement fous l'un de l'autre! Conclut Ukitake à son tour_

_- On ne peut pas les laisser faire çà! Dit Ichigo_

_- Effectivement. C'est pour çà que nous sommes là donc agissons avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, je vais allé parler à votre ami et vous irez parler au mien._

_- Non c'est trop tard! On n'a plus le temps de discuter! Il est midi! Dans deux heures ishida se sera fait opérer. On va procéder différemment, on va tous les deux allé parler à Byakuya._

_- Même s'il faut que je le ramene par la peau du cul, croyez-moi sur parole, il viendra avec moi pour empêcher Ishida de commettre l'irréparable._

_- Je vous crois sur parole! Dit Ukitake amusé par la détermination et la fougue d'Ichigo. Allons-y, nous n'avons pas une minute à perdre._

Arrivés dans les appartements de Byakuya, ils le trouvèrent en train de faire vider ses armoires.

_- Byakuya!! Dans une heure et demie Ishida sera au bloc pour se faire opérer et changer de sexe, s'écria Ichigo_

_- On y va! Dit-il en partant en courant._

Ukitake et Ichigo le suivirent. A 13H55 les trois hommes arrivaient à la clinique.

Il fallut qu'Ichigo saute derrière le guichet de l'accueil et saisisse l'employée par la gorge en la menaçant de mort pour qu'elle accepte de leur indiquer ou se trouvait le bloc opératoire.

Ce contre-temps venait malheureusement de leur faire perdre 10 minutes.

_- C'est trop tard! putain c'est trop tard! Criait Ichigo en courant vers le bloc opératoire._

_- Non, il ne peuvent pas l'avoir opéré en cinq minutes tout de même! Répondit Ukitake_

Byakuya, blanc comme un linge ne disait mot, il cherchait juste à se concentrer pour sentir le reiatsu de sa petite Quincy et priait pour qu'il ne soit pas déjà trop tard;

Les trois hommes à bouts de souffle arrivèrent devant la porte du bloc et s'apprêtaient à ouvrir la porte quand Byakuya leur dit:

_- Non il n'est pas là, il est vers là! Dit-il en reprenant sa course;_

Trois porte plus loin, il s'arrêta devant une porte sur laquelle on pouvait lire, salle de réveil. Byakuya ouvrit la porte

_- Uryuu tu es là? S'écria Byakuya_

_- Mon amour, qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Répondit Ishida d'une petite voix_

_- Pourquoi es-tu vaseux? Tu t'es déjà fait opérer c'est çà? Demanda Byakuya la gorge serrée._

_- Non! J'étais au bloc mais ils m'ont ressortis car ils avaient besoin de toutes les salles d'opération à cause d'un carambolage je crois. Ils ont reporté mon opération à demain matin._

_- Mais pourquoi t'as voulu faire çà? Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris? Demanda Byakuya qui cette fois ne put plus retenir ses larmes._

_- Il m'a pris que je ne peux pas vivre sans toi! Même s'il fallait m'amputer des deux bras et deux jambes pour pouvoir être à tes cotés, je l'aurai fait._

_- Tu ne feras rien du tout, c'est moi qui vais venir vivre avec toi. Je ne te quitterai plus jamais! Dit Byakuya en serrant Ishida dans ses bras._

_- Bon on gêne là, non?! Dit Ichigo en souriant à Ukitake_

_- Bon! Les amoureux, on reviendra ce soir. Allez Ichigo emmène moi faire les boutiques, j'en meurs d'envie depuis que Byakuya m'a montré sa nouvelle tenue._

_- J'y crois pas! Même les shinigamis sont des fashion victimes! Dit Ichigo, mort de rire._

Byakuya et Ishida restèrent de longues heures enlacés sans rien dire.

La première qui rompit le silence fut Ishida.

_- Tu comptais quitter définitivement la soul society pour venir vivre ici avec moi?_

_- Oui._

_- T'allais laisser tomber tes fonctions, ta division et ton rang pour moi?_

_- Oui._

_- Je refuse que tu fasses çà pour moi._

_- C'est qui qui commande ici? Dit Byakuya en plaisantant_

_- Je suis sérieux mon amour, tu ne peux pas faire çà._

_- Je le peux et je le ferai. Il est plus facile de perdre un statut qu'une identité et une partie non négligeable de son corps._

_- Non c'est pas si simple. Tu es un des meilleures capitaines de la soul society. Sans la soul society, l'espèce humaine est en danger. Ce que vous faites est indispensable à chacun d'entre nous. Dans cette lutte contre les mondes parallèles tu as un rôle à jouer. Tu es un des piliers de l'édifice qui sera peut-être amené un jour à protéger l'humanité toute entière. __Moi comme tu l'as dit toi même, je ne suis rien. Je ne suis une fin de race et mon sexe qu'il soit féminin ou masculin ne changera pas la face du monde!_

_- Tout ce que tu viens de dire est vrai mais je n'accepterai jamais que tu fasses un pareil sacrifice pour moi._

_- Pour toi, pour moi aussi. Je pense que tu n'avais pas tort non plus quand tu disais qu'il y a quelque chose en moi de féminin. Pendant toute la période ou je suis resté enfermé chez moi et où je me transformais en fille, j'y trouvais une certaine satisfaction._

_- Ok alors habille-toi en fille autant que tu veux mais ne te fais pas opérer._

_- Si je ne me fais pas opérer, nous ne pourrons jamais vivre ensemble à la soul society._

_- C'est pas grave, on vivra ici._

_- Je veux juste t'expliquer une chose. Avant de décider de faire cette opération, j'ai pensé à mettre fin à mes jours. Ma vie sans toi n'a plus de sens. Je n'ai personne, ma seule famille c'est mon père et on ne se parle plus. __Comprend que toi, la seule personne au monde qui compte pour moi puisse devenir ma seule raison d'être. Avec ou sans ton accord, je ferai cette opération Byakuya._

_- Je ne te savais pas aussi déterminé dans la vie!_

_- Effectivement jusqu'à présent je ne l'étais pas car à part faire perdurer l'âme des Quincy, rien ne comptait pour moi._

_- Maintenant j'ai un but, une vraie et belle raison de vivre!_

_- C'est quoi?_

_- Consacrer ma vie à l'homme que j'aime, mon shinigami, mon héros! Je veux te rendre heureux et te rendre la vie tellement facile que ton seul souci sera de continuer à sauver le monde._

_- Je ne sais pas si je mérite cet amour inconditionnel._

_- Oui tu le mérites! Tu es parfait mon amour, enfin à l'avenir, frappe-moi un peu moins souvent et là tu seras vraiment parfait! Dit Ishida en souriant._

_- Il va falloir que je te supplie pour avoir le baiser que j'attend depuis mon arrivée? Dit Byakuya d'un air malicieux._

_- Tu vas me laisser me faire opérer ou pas?_

_- C'est du chantage? C'est soit j'accepte ton attention, soit j'ai pas de baiser? demanda Byakuya en souriant_

_- Non en fait ma vraie question c'est: vas-tu accepter que je fasse ce qu'il faut pour qu'on soit heureux?_

_- Oui j'accepte! Capitula Byakuya_

Quand ichigo et ukitake revinrent, les deux amants enlacés dormaient paisiblement.

_- Allez les petits on rentre à la maison! Hurla Ichigo pour les réveiller_

_- Tu ne sais pas parler normalement ou tu le fais exprès de crier tout le temps? Demanda Byakuya que les cris d'Ichigo avaient réveillé._

_- Bon allez on se casse et on va tous se faire une bouffe chez Ishida. Dit Ichigo sans même prendre la peine de répondre à Byakuya._

_- Non, on ne part pas dit Ishida_

_- ok je vois, ils t'ont tellement trouvé dérangé avec ton envie d'opération qu'ils ont décidé de t'interner en psychiatrie!? Se moqua Ichido_

_- On va être internés tous les deux alors,! Déclara Byakuya._

_- C 'est cool! T'es solidaire avec...tenta de dire Ichigo_

_- Attends un peu Ichigo! J'espère que j'ai mal compris!? Ôtes-moi d'un doute Byakuya; tu ne vas quand même pas le laisser faire? demanda Ukitake inquiet_

_- Oui! Répondit Byakuya_

_- Vous plaisantez là? Cria Ichigo._

_- Non on ne plaisante pas! Dit calmement Ishida. Après mon opération, on vivra ensemble à la soul society_

**08h00:**

_- Ma chérie, j'ai accepté ton opération mais j'ai une seule exigence en contre-partie!_

_- Quoi?_

_- Je veux que tu te fasses faire un prélèvement de sperme avant l'opération._

_- Mais pourquoi?_

_- Pour le conserver. Il n'est pas question que la race des Quincy s'arrête à cause de moi._

_- Je veux que tu sois celui qui évitera que les Quincy ne deviennent une belle légende._

_- Ah bon?! Et je croyais que nous les Quincy étions inutiles?_

_- Tu sais très bien que je ne le pensais pas! Ma petite fin de race, tu as le devoir de faire perpétuer les Quincy et de transmettre l'histoire de tes ancêtres à la prochaine génération._

_- Ok je veux bien mais il servira à quoi mon sperme?_

_- On en parlera en temps voulu..._

_- Je fais comment pour récupérer mon sperme?_

Byakuya sortit de sa poche, le tube que les infirmières lui avaient donné. Il répondit à Ishida d'un air coquin:

_- déshabille-toi et je t'aiderai avec grand plaisir._

Byakuya masturba Ishida amoureusement et emmena le précieux liquide aux infirmières afin qu'elles le conservent.

Ishida repu de plaisir, s'allongea en attendant le retour de son amant. Un pincement au coeur, le fit douter.

**« Ce plaisir que je viens de ressentir dans la main de mon amour, je ne le ressentirai plus jamais. J'aime tellement ses caresses sur mon sexe, comment je vais prendre du plaisir après? »**

**« j'ai tellement mal quand il me fait l'amour que je n'y prendrai jamais aucun plaisir! Je vais être frustré toute ma vie! Je suis sur le point de faire la plus grosse connerie de ma vie »** pensa Ishida pris de panique à l'approche du grand saut.

_- Ma chérie, pendant que j'attendais dans le local des infirmières, je rêvais du moment où je pourrais faire l'amour à ma petite femme chérie pour la première fois! Finis les rapports douloureux et les blessures! Çà sera mieux pour toi et le jour où tu prendras un réel plaisir en faisant l'amour, je serai le plus heureux des hommes. Dit Byakuya en caressant les cheveux d'Ishida._

_- Si tu savais à quel point je t'aime?! murmura Ishida, ébahie de voir que Byakuya venait de dissiper tous ses doutes en une phrase. C'est à croire qu'il pouvait lire dans les pensées..._

**09h00:**

_- Voilà, on y est! Dit Ishida avec appréhension quand l'infirmière vint le chercher_

_- Tu peux encore changer d'avis! Je viendrais vivre avec toi sans aucun regret, tu sais?!_

_- Non! C'est vraiment ce que je souhaite faire._

_- On doit y aller maintenant monsieur. Dit doucement l'infirmière._

_- Ok!_

_- Ma chérie, tu es la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivée en toute une vie. Je t'aime comme je n'ai jamais aimé et ces minutes sont les dernières que je passerai loin de toi. Dit Byakuya en serrant Ishida dans ses bras._

Ishida resta sans voix devant l'émouvante déclaration de son bien-aimé. Seuls ses yeux transis d'amour et ses larmes de joie firent comprendre à Byakuya, combien Ishida était boulversé.

**« Je fais le serment devant mes ancêtres de tout faire pour être à la hauteur de ton sacrifice. Je n'aurai de cesse d'essayer de te donner le bonheur que tu mérites! »** pensa Byakuya en regardant s'éloigner le lit d'Ishida dans le couloir...

3 semaines plus tard...

_- Tu n'envisages pas de t'habiller comme çà?! demanda Byakuya inquiet_

_- Pourquoi? Répondit Ishida._

_- Je trouve ta jupe bien trop courte et ton haut bien trop décolleté: change-toi et mets une tenue plus discrète._

_- Je ne vois pas en quoi cette tenue manque de discrétion? S'étonna Ishida_

_- je préférerai que la vue de tes belles jambes me soit réservée et surtout je dois t'avouer que je suis impressionné à chaque fois que je vois tes seins._

_- Pourquoi? Tu ne les aimes pas mes seins?_

_- Oui mais si tu m'avais prévenu qu'en même temps que ton opération il était prévu que tu te fasses faire des seins j'aurai eu le temps de m'y préparer; je savais que tu allais devenir une femme mais pas à ce point!!_

_- Çà veut dire quoi « pas à ce point »? demanda Ishida amusé_

_- Eh bien, pas aussi féminine, pas avec des formes aussi troublantes. Tes seins sont... sont vraiment... très beaux!_

_- Donc c'est normal que je veuille les mettre en valeur!_

_- Tu veux quoi? Me rendre jaloux c'est çà? Dit Byakuya en perdant patience._

_- Non pas du tout mon amour!_

_- Alors change-toi s'il te plaît ou je pense que ta soirée d'adieu se fera sans moi!_

_- La dernière fois que mes amis m'ont vu, j'étais Ishida Uryuu. Maintenant je veux qu'il ne voit personne d'autre qu'Urya Ishida. Je veux être tellement féminine qu'ils ne voient en moi que la femme et pas l'ex homme._

_- Ok! je comprend. Fais comme tu voudras mais je reste mécontent de te voir t'exhiber dans cette tenue._

_- Çà va aller mon amour, tu verras. Bon tu viens m'aider à préparer les cocktails? Demanda Ishida_

_- Non, débrouille-toi mademoiselle. Çà fait trois semaines que je suis au petit soin pour toi et que je te sers. Apparemment tu n'es plus convalescente petite Quincy donc tu vas les faire toi même tes boissons! Répondit Byakuya furieux d'avoir du capituler sur la tenue d'Ishida._

_- Tu boudes mon amour?_

_- Laisse-moi tranquille femme! Pesta Byakuya_

_- Tu m'en veux? Demanda Ishida en s'approchant de Byakuya. Tu veux que je me fasse pardonner? Dit-elle d'un air coquin en caressant la braguette de Byakuya._

_- Arrête! Je déteste quand tu utilises mon attirance pour toi pour arriver à tes fins! répondit Byakuya en ôtant la main d'Ishida._

_- Oui mon amour mais si moi j'ai envie de te caresser, je dois attendre le moment où tu es de bonne humeur? Demanda Ishida en déboutonnant le jeans de son amant_

_- Voilà pourquoi je dis que vous les femmes êtes dangereuses! Vous nous tenez et nous manipulez à votre guise._

Ishida n'écouta pas un mot de ce que répondit Byakuya. Il était déjà trop occupé à jouer avec le sexe de Byakuya...

_- Ya quelqu'un? On peut rentrer? Cria Ichigo._

_- Oui entrez! Répondit Ishida_

_- waouuh! Comme t'es belle! S'écria Rukia spontanément_

_- mais qu'est-ce que tu dis Rukia, tu l'as pas reconnu? c'est Ishida! Dit bêtement Ichigo_

_- Je le sais abruti! Hurla Rukia en écrasant le pied d'Ichigo. Je le sais et je disais à Ishida qu'ELLE est vraiment belle. Insistait Rukia_

_- Ah ok! Bon alors vieux comment çà s'est passé cette opération? Demanda Ichigo_

_- Bien, très bien! Dit Ishida amusé par la légendaire maladresse d'Ichigo_

_- Inoue ! Comment vas-tu? Demanda Ishida d'un air enjoué en voyant arriver son amie._

Byakuya qui était resté au fond du salon et n'avait pas daigné venir accueillir les invités, se leva précipitamment et vint près de la porte dès qu'il entendit ce nom.

_- Uryuu !! t'es trop belle comme çà. Waouh Ils sont super beaux tes cheveux! S'écria Inoue_

_- Chérie tu ne me présentes pas? Demanda Byakuya qui venait d'arriver près d'Ishida et l'avait attrapé par la taille comme pour marquer son territoire_

_- Inoue, tu connais déjà Byakuya le frère de Rukia?_

_- Oui je connais déjà Byakuya-sama? Çà va Byakuya-sama?_

_- Bonjour, je suis le fiancé d'Ishida! Dit Byakuya visiblement inquiété par la présence d'Inoue._

_- Oui je sais! Répondit Inoue. Et vous allez vous marier? J'aimerai bien, c'est trop cool les mariages! On pleure tellement c'est beau et puis après on n'arrête pas de manger._

_- Je ne sais pas, répondit Ishida_

_- Moi je sais! dit calmement Byakuya. Je ne savais pas à quel moment te le demander. Ce jour de fête me semble être un très bon moment pour le faire! dit Byakuya avant de poser un genou à terre et de sortir un écrin de sa poche:_

_- Urya veux-tu m'épouser? Demanda Byakuya en ouvrant l'écrin pour dévoiler une bague de fiançailles d'une rare beauté._

_- Oh oui mon amour! Répondit Ishida tremblant d'émotion._

L'émotion de tous les convives étaient à son comble...

Ce soir, là, la fête fut longue et belle. A l'heure des adieux, malgré un pincement au coeur, Ishida était heureux car tous ses amis de classe qui l'avaient appelé Uryuu à leur arrivée, l'avaient spontanément appelé Urya au moment du départ.

_- Voilà ma chéri, c'est fait! Tu as fait tes adieux au monde réel; maintenant, dès demain, je ferai ta présentation officielle à la soul society._

_- Je suis vraiment inquiète tu sais!?_

_- Inquiète pour les présentations?_

_- Oui mais j'ai également peur que le monde réel me manque!_

_- On reviendra le plus souvent possible en vacances pour faire du shopping! Dit Byakuya pour taquiner sa petite Quincy._


	11. Chapter 11

Les uns après les autres, les hommes de la 6ème division furent saisis en voyant leur capitaine se rendre vers ses appartements au bras d'une jeune fille splendide.

Urya, toute vêtue de blanc portait une longue robe blanche dont le mouvement soulignait la grâce de sa démarche.

Les petites bretelles de sa robe dégageaient ses épaules fragiles et son décolleté, légèrement dissimulé par un long fouloir de soie blanche.

Byakuya passe devant ses hommes sans rien dire et se contenta d'incliner la tête pour les saluer.

_- Hé Renji! T'as vu la beauté que Byakuya Taichou a ramené avec lui! On n'a jamais vu une femme aussi belle! allèrent-t'ils dire à Renji qui s'entraîna_

_- Arrêtez de dire n'importe quoi! Déjà Byakuya est parti donc vous n'avez pas pu le voir et ensuite, lui avec une belle femme...?! Risque pas que je vous crois! Contesta Renji_

_- Va le saluer et tu verras bien qu'on a dit la vérité._

_- Ok et vous me devrez tous un sake pour m'avoir dérangé pour rien pendant mon entraînement!_

Renji, convaincu que tout ceci était la dernière mauvaise blague des hommes de la division, se rendit dans les appartements de Byakuya et ouvrit la porte sans frapper.

_- Pardon... euh... je suis désolé Taichou! Bredouilla Renji quand il vit Byakuya, les mains sur les fesses d'une splendeur vêtue de blanc qu'il embrassait avec passion._

_- Renji!? Depuis quand es-tu autorisé à rentrer dans mes appartements sans frapper?_

_- Je pensais que vous n'étiez pas là Taichou... je suis sincèrement désolé._

_- Alors que venais-tu chercher si tu pensais que je n'étais pas là? Demanda froidement Byakuya_

_- Euh.. je ... je suis venu car je pensais que les hommes de la division m'avait encore fait une blague en me disant que vous étiez revenu avec une très belle femme._

_- Je constate que tu n'as pas été à la hauteur des fonctions que je t'ai confié. _

_- Mais pourquoi Taichou?_

_- Les hommes n'ont pas à se moquer de leur lieutenant et encore moins de leur capitaine remplaçant. Tu n'as pas su te faire respecter, je réviserai à l'avenir, la confiance que j'avais en toi._

_- Mais Taichou ?? bégaya Renji_

_- Il suffit!! puisque tu t'es introduit dans mes appartements et m'a vu avec cette jolie jeune fille, je te la présente: Urya, ma fiancée._

_- Enchantée, mademoiselle et je vous prie de bien vouloir excuser cette intrusion, dit Renji confus._

Ishida faillit dire, « c'est bon t'inquiète Renji » mais il se souvint à temps qu'il n'était même pas censé le connaître. Ishida répondit simplement:

- _Bonjour, enchantée._

Quand Renji quitta la pièce Byakuya saisit le bras d'Urya un peu trop fermement à son goût et la retourna pour qu'elle lui fasse face.

- _Urya! Tu n'as pas à dire à mon lieutenant que tu es enchantée de faire sa connaissance. Reprocha Byakuya._

_- Et tu veux que je lui dise quoi? Yo man çà roule?_

_- Arrête de faire l'imbécile! Je ne suis pas d'humeur à rire! _

_- Et au lieu de me faire des reproches, tu aurais peut-être pu me dire avant comment parler à ton lieutenant? Dit Urya vexée par les reproches de son fiancé._

_- Excuse-moi ma petite Quincy! C'est vrai je suis injuste. Je veux juste que tu comprennes qu'en étant ma fiancée tu es déjà quasiment une Kuchiki et que les nobles ne s'épandent pas en stupides et pompeuses formules de politesse. Ensuite, lui peut être enchanté de faire ta connaissance, toi par contre tu n'as pas à être enchanté de rencontrer quelqu'un qui n'est pas de ton rang._

_- Mais mon amour, moi je n'ai aucun rang, je ne me sens et ne me sentirais jamais supérieur à qui que ce soit et ce que tu oublies c'est que je connais très bien Renji, on est potes. Comment veux-tu que je le dédaigne?_

_- Débrouille-toi comme tu veux mais apprend à avoir le comportement qui sied à ton rang._

_- Ouai! La dernière fois que tu m'as dit çà c'était pour me dire que j'étais un chien de Quincy. Eh ben, je suis passé du plus bas au plus haut échelon de la classe sociale d'un coup!! du chien au noble Kuchiki le temps de dire ouf! Quel talent ce Quincy! Dit Ishida totalement désabusé par le discours de Byakuya._

_- Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend? Tu vas te taire et arrêter de dire n'importe quoi avant que cette conversation ne dégénère! Dit Byakuya passablement irrité par la provocation de sa fiancée._

_- Ah ouai?! Et tu vas faire quoi? Me frapper, pour changer?_

_- Arrête avec çà! Tu deviens gratuitement blessante là!_

Urya ne répondit pas. Byakuya comprenant que ce soudain changement d'humeur cachait peut-être quelque chose, prit Ishida dans ses bras et lui demanda:

- _Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ma chérie?_

_- Rien! Je crois que j'ai peur..._

* * *

**« Marre de ce mec et de ses humiliations! Rageait Renji en tournant en rond dans sa chambre.**

**« Il me prend vraiment pour son larbin! Soit disant il devait quitter la soul society et ne plus revenir! C'est çà! Il s'est bien foutu de ma gueule! Non seulement il revient et du coup je peux m'asseoir sur le poste de capitaine et en plus il me met minable devant cette femme! » **

_- Alors t'as vu on avait raison! dirent les compagnons de division de Renji! Tu nous dois tous un verre de sake._

_- Ouai c'est bon, foutez-moi la paix!_

_- Oh!! qu'est-ce qui t'arrive? Demanda l'un d'entre eux. T'es dégoûté parce qu'il a ramené la plus belle femme du monde réel?_

_- Foutez-moi la paix avec Byakuya et sa gonzesse! De toutes façons il y a un truc pas net avec cette fille!_

_- Quel truc?!_

_- Je sais pas mais j'ai eu une drôle de sensation quand je l'ai vu. Je sais pas quoi mais je sais qu'il y a un truc douteux là dessous et croyez-moi je le trouverai! Dit Renji, remonté._

_- çà va mieux ma chérie?_

_- Oui mon amour, ce bain c'était un vrai régal! Çà m'a bien détendue._

_- Viens avec moi je vais te faire visiter le jardin._

_- Attend je m'habille, je ne voudrais pas que quelqu'un me voit en peignoir._

_- Personne ne te verra, c'est le jardin de mes appartements privés, et à part cet insolent de Renji, personne ne se permet d'y venir sans y avoir été invité._

_- Çà me surprend tellement tout çà! J'ai un peu d'inquiétude quant à ce que sera ma vie ici à tes cotés._

_- C'est très simple. Dit Byakuya avec le plus grand des sérieux. Le matin, tu te lèves, tu me prépares mon petit déjeuner. Ensuite tu fais le ménage. Le midi tu me prépares mon repas. Ensuite tu recommences le ménage. Le soir tu me prépares mon souper et ensuite tu fais le ménage. La nuit tu viens me border et ensuite tu fais le ménage..._

_- Arrête! T'es trop bête! Tu m'as fait peur! Au début, j'ai failli te croire!_

_-Non ne t'inquiète pas ma chérie! J'ai des employés qui font le ménage et me prépare mes repas. Je te demanderai juste de te rapprocher des cuisiniers pour qu'ils connaissent tes goûts. Il ne s'agirait pas que ma petite femme perde ses jolies courbes! Dit Byakuya en enlaçant Urya._

_- Je vais faire quoi toute la journée? Demanda Ishida inquiet_

_- Tu peux faire tout ce que tu veux à part venir me mettre tes jolis seins sous le nez pendant que je travaille. _

_- Tu travailles combien d'heures par jours?_

_- Une dizaine d'heures d'entraînements, seul ou avec ma division la journée et le soir, j'ai deux à trois heures de paperasse à faire._

_- 13h?? et je te verrai quand moi?_

_- Le matin, le midi, le soir et toute la nuit ma chérie._

_- D'accord, dit Ishida d'un petit air triste_

_- Tu as peur de t'ennuyer toute seule?_

_- Oui._

_- Qu'est-ce qui va te manquer le plus par rapport au monde réel?_

_- Les cours et mes amis. _

_- Pour les cours, j'ai une solution. Il y a des cours pour les jeunes ici, tu pourrais y aller. Et pour les amis, tu pourras t'en faire de nouveaux,_

_- Oui j'espère!_

_- Ce soir, je vais te présenter officiellement à la réunion des capitaines et des lieutenants. A partir de ce moment là, les capitaines préviendront leur division de ton arrivée à la soul society et tu verras que les gens viendront spontanément vers toi. Il y a beaucoup de femmes ici, tu pourrais t'en faire des amies?_

_- Ok! répondit Urya un peu rassurée_

_- Alors, on va le visiter ce jardin? Dit Byakuya en portant sa fiancée dans les bras._

**« Blottie dans les bras de Byakuya, Urya se dit, « après tout çà m'est égal de m'ennuyer tant que je peux être près de lui tous les jours.**

* * *

_- Bonsoir, dit Byakuya à tous les capitaines et lieutenant réunis à sa demande_

_- Bonsoir, répondirent-ils tous en choeur._

_- Je vous ai réuni ce soir pour vous présenter ma fiancée, Urya._

_- Il paraît que ta fiancée n'est pas d'ici?_

_- Je l'ai rencontré dans le monde réel. C'est une Quincy._

_- Une Quincy?? s'étonnèrent-ils tous_

_- Oui une Quincy._

_- Ils sont donc deux avec le jeune qui était venu avec le shinigami remplacant? Demanda Kyoraku _

_- C'est son frère! Coupa Byakuya pour éviter les questions embarrassantes;_

**« Non?? pensa Renji. Comment est-ce possible? C'est Ishida et pas sa soeur puisqu'il n'en a pas!! Je comprend mieux pourquoi je ressentais un truc bizarre en sa présence. Je ressentais le reiaitsu d'Ishida. En fait, Ishida s'est travesti pour pouvoir venir ici! »**

_- Comment comptes-tu faire pour la voir puisque vous n'êtes pas du même monde? Demanda Matsumoto_

_- Nous allons nous marier et vivre ici ensemble. Répondit Byakuya calmement_

**« Crois-y!! t'es pas encore marié! Attend que tout le monde sache que ta femme c'est un mec et qu'en fait t'es homosexuel! Tu vas te faire répudier et je prendrai ta place ». se dit Renji.**

_- c'est pour quand le mariage? Demanda Matsumoto_

_- le 12 et vous y êtes bien entendu tous conviés. Je vous demanderai de bien vouloir réserver le meilleur accueil à ma fiancée pour qu'elle n'ait pas à regretter de m'avoir suivi à la soul society._

Les derniers mots de Byakuya, touchèrent les autres capitaines, peu habitués à le voir demander quelque chose et encore moins habitué à le voir soucieux du bien être de quelqu'un. Nul n'en doutait, il était éperdument amoureux.

Tous les capitaines allèrent gentiment saluer Urya et lui souhaiter la bienvenue.

Pour les femmes se fut totalement différent à peine eurent-elles fini de la saluer que déjà elles l'assaillirent de questions.

- _Ta robe est magnifique!_

_- Tu l'as acheté dans le monde réel?_

_- Tu pourras nous en ramener quand tu y retourneras? _

De loin, Byakuya observait sa petite Quincy et ses nouvelles copines d'un air amusé et rassuré.

* * *

La semaine qui précéda les noces passa à toute vitesse.

Après une longue discussion Urya eut gain de cause et obtint de Byakuya, le droit de choisir sa robe de mariée et de ne pas porter l'austère et traditionnelle robe de noce des shinigamis.

Ensuite un long débat puis une dispute s'en suivirent pour que Byakuya accepte qu'Urya reparte seule dans le monde réel pour acheter sa robe de mariée.

_- Tu te souviens de ta promesse petite Quincy? Tu m'as promis de ne pas revoir la rousse aux gros seins. Tiens ta promesse, reviens dans deux jours et là seulement je te pardonnerai de m'avoir harcelé avec ta robe de mariée depuis trois jours._

_- Harcelé? N'exagère pas non plus!_

_- Ah bon?! Et pour toi, débarquer toutes les cinq minutes dans mon bureau où je ne t'ai pas autorisée à mettre les pieds en me disant: « alors c'est oui pour la robe? », çà c'est quoi si c'est pas du harcèlement._

_- Ouai si tu veux!_

_- Urya! Une fois les noces passées, il faudra qu'on mette les choses au point. Je ne veux avoir à me quereller avec toi pour des enfantillages. Il va falloir que tu apprennes à te comporter en adulte._

_- Si tu voulais une femme qui se comporte comme une adulte, t'avais qu'à épouser une vieille de ton âge et pas une fille de seize ans._

Le regard de Byakuya s'assombrit, il réalisa pour la première fois à quel point Urya était jeune! C'était une enfant, pas la jeune femme qu'il pensait avoir rencontré. Il réalisa que leur histoire avait été tellement tumultueuse qu'il n'avait jamais pris le temps de discuter, de se raconter, de se découvrir...

_- Tu fais la gueule mon amour? S'inquiéta Ishida_

_- Non ma chérie. Prépare tes affaires et ensuite je t'emmènerai à la porte du monde réel. _

_- C'est bon j'ai fini._

Devant la porte, Byakuya enlaça Urya et l'embrassa.

- _A__ bientôt mon amour! Dit Ishida en commençant à partir._

_- Attend! Répondit Byakuya en la rattrapant par le bras._

_- Qu'est qu'il y a ?_

_- Rien! Je voulais juste te serrer dans mes bras une dernière fois. Dit tendrement Byakuya_

_- Euh? je reviens demain pas dans trois ans!_

_- Je l'espère... murmura Byakuya anormalement ému_

_- Qu'est-ce que tu as mon amour?_

_- J'ai peur que tu ne reviennes pas. J'ai peur que ton bref séjour ici ne t'ait donné des regrets et que tu préfères repartir vers la vie mouvementée des jeunes de ton âge dans le monde réel. J'ai peur de te perdre. Dit Byakuya en pleurant_

_- Toi tu as peur?! Demanda Urya au bord des larmes elle aussi._

_- Après tout ce que j'ai vécu, ayant connu les pires combats, ayant frôlé la mort maintes fois, oui; pour la première fois de ma vie, j'ai peur! _

_- Mon amour, je t'aime tellement, j'ai tellement besoin de toi que la mienne de peur ne me quitte jamais. Depuis qu'on est arrivé ici, il n'y a pas un matin où je ne me sois pas réveillée la peur au ventre, craignant de me réveiller seule dans mon lit et réaliser que tout ceci n'était qu'un rêve._

_- Il n'y a pas un soir où en m'endormant dans tes bras, je n'ai eu peur que ce soit la dernière nuit que nous passions ensemble tellement il me semble impossible de vivre un tel bonheur. __Comment peux-tu douter de moi mon amour? Tu es toute ma vie, tu es mon rayon de soleil, le sang qui coule dans mes veines, l'air que je respire. Si tu n'étais pas là aujourd'hui je ne serai sans doute plus de ce monde, tant la vie sans toi n'avait plus de sens... déclara Ishida._

L'émotion de Byakuya était tellement forte que c'est en tremblant qu'il mit ses mains sur les joues de sa fiancée et lui dit, la voix cassée par les sanglots:

- _Je vais te dire le serment que j'ai fait le jour où sur ton brancard je te voyais partir vers le bloc opératoire. J'ai fait le serment devant mes ancêtres de n'avoir de cesse durant toute mon existence de me battre pour être à la hauteur de ton amour et pour faire de ta vie un enchantement. Je t'aime plus que tout au monde petite Quincy._

_- Oh mon amour, si tu savais comme je suis heureuse avec toi! Dit Ishida en se serrant tout contre son bel amour._

_- Je ferai en sorte que ce bonheur dure toujours je te le promet. File maintenant petite coquette! Va choisir la plus belle des robes pour la plus belle des mariées! Achète tout ce que tu voudras! Lui dit-il en lui redonnant le double de l'argent qu'il lui avait déjà donné._

_- Mon amour, c'est un robe que je vais acheter pas une maison! Plaisanta Urya en voyant la liasse de billets que son fiancé venait de lui donner._

_- Eh bien alors achète un robe et une maison! Répondit Byakuya en riant._

_- J'y vais cette fois! Dit Urya en embrassant Byakuya une dernière fois_

_- Va petite perle! Rendez-vous ici, demain à 20h00_

Byakuya regarda Ishida s'éloigner et se dit**, « je t'en conjure, n'oublie pas de revenir... »**

Le lendemain à 20h00, la porte s'ouvrit et Ishida rentra à la soul society les bras chargés de nombreux paquets

_- Bonjour Uryuu dit Renji sur un ton glacial._

_- Euh... bonjour! Byakuya n'est pas là? Dit Ishida paniquée car Renji venait de l'appeler Uryuu_

_- Il a eu un empêchement de dernière minute et m'a chargé de venir t'accueillir._

_- Ok! merci_

_- Dis-moi vieux! Tu comptais vraiment réussir à berner tout le monde?_

_- Je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez._

_- Arrête de me prendre un con! Tu es Ishida Uryuu et t'es un mec!_

_- Vous faites erreur!_

_- Non tu sais très bien que je dis vrai! Je vais te dire ce qui va se passer maintenant. Tu vas repartir d'où tu viens ou je dis à tout le monde la vérité. Quand tout le monde saura que Byakuya est homosexuel, il se fera virer de la soul society, c'est çà que tu veux?_

_- Pourquoi tu fais çà Renji? Çà te ressemble pas de faire le malheur des gens. Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois! On s'aime, on va se marier. Tu peux pas gâcher notre vie comme çà?_

_- __Oh oui je peux! Toute ma vie, il m'a méprisé ce gros con! Il me prend pour un moins que rien parce que je viens du Rukongai. Il m'a confié son poste pendant son absence et tout ce qu'il trouve à faire à son retour au lieu de me remercier de l'avoir remplacé pour qu'il puisse aller_ s'envoyer_ en l'air, c'est de me cracher son mépris à la figure devant toi?! Non maintenant c'est terminé. Il va payer pour tout le mal qu'il m'a fait!_

_- Ok je comprend Renji. Je vais partir mais je te demande juste de me laisser lui dire adieu et lui dire que c'est fini. _

_- Ok mais t'as pas interet à lui dire que c'est à cause de moi!_

_- Je ne lui dirai rien, je te le promet._

Jamais le chemin qui sépare la porte des appartements Kuchiki ne lui avait paru aussi long. Ishida en larmes cherchait désespérément quels mots dire à son fiancée pour qu'il croit en cette rupture soudaine.

Une fois arrivée dans les appartements de Byakuya, Ishida se trempa le visage pour essayer de masquer ses yeux rougis par les larmes.

Quel choc fut son arrivée! Des pétales de cerisiers ornaient le sol et dessinaient un chemin qui la guidait de la porte à leur lit sur lequel au milieu d'un coeur de fleurs se trouvait une parure de bijoux d'une rare beauté. À coté des bijoux, un petit mot sur lequel était écrit: **« j'espère que tu me feras l'honneur d'accepter de porter les bijoux de ma mère « « à très bientôt ma princesse. Je t'aime. »**

La porte s'ouvrit...

_-Ma chérie? Où es-tu?_

_- Je suis là! Répondit Ishida d'une petite voix tremblante_

_- Viens dans mes bras ma chérie! Dit Byakuya en s'approchant les bras ouverts _

_- Non! Dit Urya d'un ton fausssement détaché. Non il faut que je te parle Byakuya._

_- Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Pourquoi tu as l'air malheureuse? Demanda Byakuya inquiet_

_- Je ne veux plus me marier. Je veux repartir vivre dans le monde réel. Dit Ishida en baissant les yeux pour ne pas voir la tristesse dans les yeux de son bien-aimé._

_- Tu plaisantes là? _

_- Non je repars de suite!_

_- Tu n'iras nulle part tant que tu ne m'auras pas donné d'explications_

_- Arrête, s'il te plaît! Laisse moi partir!_

_- Non pas sans que tu te sois expliquée avant! Dit Byakuya en se dirigeant vers la porte pour la fermer à doubles tours._

_- Arrête! Ne fais pas çà! Supplia Ishida en se jetant sur lui pour l'empêcher de fermer la porte_

- _Byakuya la repoussa si violemment qu'il la fit tomber._

_- Relève- toi et viens dans la chambre! Ordonna Byakuya_

_- Non! Je veux partir!_

Byakuya agrippa Urya par les cheveux et la traîna de force jusqu'à la chambre .

_- Je t'écoute!_

_- Je n'ai rien à te dire de plus! Laisse-moi partir!_

_- Pourquoi tu veux partir?_

_- Parce que... parce que je ne veux pas vivre ici._

_- Ok, on part ensemble vivre dans le monde réel. Dit calmement Byakuya_

_- Non! Je ne veux pas, je veux partir seule._

_- Tu ne m'aimes plus?_

_- Non c'est pas çà: répondit Ishida qui laissa échapper les larmes qu'elle retenait depuis le début._

_- T'as rencontré quelqu'un d'autre?_

_- Non!!_

_- Alors POURQUOI? Hurla Byakuya hors de lui_

_- Je t'en supplie, laisse-moi partir!_

_- Jamais tu ne passeras cette porte avant que je n'ai compris pourquoi tu me quittes! Dit Byakuya sur un ton menaçant_

_- Ok! je ne t'aime plus! J'ai rencontré un autre homme hier et je veux aller le rejoindre!_

_- Tu penses vraiment que je vais te croire? Demanda calmement Byakuya_

_- Mais arrête, merde! Laisse moi partir, je t'en supplie!_

_- Pourquoi tu ne me dis pas la vérité? Demanda doucement Byakuya en caressant les cheveux d'Urya_

Ishida s'effondra en larmes et dit à Byakuya:

- _Prend-moi dans tes bras s'il te plaît._

_- Viens- là ma chérie._

_- Serre-moi fort! Demanda Urya en se blottissant contre son fiancée comme si elle avait besoin d'être protégée._

_- Ma chérie, qu'est-ce qui te faire peur? Pourquoi t'es terrorisée? Quelqu'un t'a fait du mal?_

Le silence d'Ishida inquiéta Byakuya.

- _QUI ? Qui a osé te faire du mal? C'est ton père c'est çà?_

_- Non!_

_- Dis-moi qui c'est et je peux te jurer qu'il vit ses dernières heures._

_- Non je ne peux pas, pardonne-moi._

_- Ma chérie, tu es épuisée, repose-toi, nous reprendrons cette conversation plus tard. Dit doucement Byakuya en posant un baiser sur le front d'Urya._

Byakuya tournait en rond dans le salon comme un lion en cage pendant que sa fiancée, effondrée s'était endormie.

Il sentit un changement dans le reiatsu d'Ishida. Il partit en courant à son chevet.

Urya semblait faire un cauchemar. Elle transpirait et s'agitait dans son sommeil.

Elle se mit à gémir et à dire:

_-Non! Non pas çà!! Non je l'aime tellement! Non Renji, tu peux pas me demander çà! Non je t'en supplie!_

Byakuya n'en attendit pas plus pour partir furieux à la recherche de Renji...

_- Bankai... Chire Senbonzakura Kageyoshi... ainsi ta vie s'achèvera Renji pour avoir menacé la femme que j'aime... dit Byakuya sur un ton calme._

_- NOOOOONNNNN !! arrête! Ne le tue pas!! hurla Urya en protégeant le corps à l'agonie de Renji de son propre corps._

_- Lève-toi et éloigne-toi Urya! Ordonna Byakuya_

_- Non! Si tu veux le tuer il faudra me tuer aussi!_

_- Cette vermine t'a fait du mal et a voulu nous nuire, ne le protège pas et va t'en _

_- Urya! Ordonna Byakuya_

_- Non!_

Byakuya jeta un sort d'emprisonnement à sa fiancée et une fois immobilisée, il la ramena jusqu'à leur chambre où il l'enferma à clés.

Il revint là où il avait laissé Renji avec la ferme intention de l'achever.

_- Bankai..._

_- Cessez cela! Byakuya Taichou_

_- Commandant? Pourquoi me demandez-vous celà? Renji Abarai a menacé ma fiancée et a tenté de détruire mon couple, cela ne peut rester impuni!_

_- C'est à nous d'en juger! Renji est venu m'informer de faits des plus dérangeants. Je vous convoque immédiatement dans mon bureau où vous serez entendu à ce sujet._

Sans mots dire, Byakuya suivit le commandant dans son bureau.

- _Byakuya, Renji vous accuse de faits graves._

_- Lesquels?_

_- Il dit que votre fiancée est un homme. Vous savez que les règles de la soul society n'autorisent pas les relations homosexuels entre Shinigamis._

_- Je n'ai pas de relation homosexuelle. Ma fiancée est une femme._

_- Nous allons devoir nous en assurer; Votre fiancée sera examinée par nos médecins. Si Renji a dit vrai, vous serez banni. S'il a menti, vous pourrez faire ce que vous voulez de lui, le bannir ou le tuer._

_- Cette consultation doit avoir lieu quand?_

_- Allez chercher votre fiancée. les médecins l'attendent au secteur médical._

Une demie heure plus tard, les deux médecins qui venaient d'examiner Urya sortirent de la salle de soins et s'approchèrent du commandant et de Byakuya.

- _C'est bien une femme, et quelle femme!! conclut l'un d'eux. Euh pardonnez-moi Byakuya Taichou dit-il quand Byakuya le fusilla du regard._

Byakuya rentra dans la salle de soins, il en ressortit une minute plus tard en portant sa petite fiancée dans ses bras, le visage enfoui dans le cou de Byakuya comme pour cacher ses larmes sous ses longs cheveux.

- _Je ne pense pas vous pardonner un jour l'humiliation que vous venez de faire subir à ma fiancée! Dit froidement Byakuya en passant devant le commandant et les médecins._


	12. Chapter 12

La nuit des deux futurs mariés fut courte. Entre excitation et angoisse, il ont discuté toute la nuit de leur mariage. Le grand jour était enfin arrivé!

Ils prirent leur petit déjeuner dans le jardin et comme chaque matin, Byakuya passa cueillir une fleur pour l'offrir à Urya avant d'aller travailler et lui dit:

_- Passe une bonne journée ma chérie! Dit-il en lui tendant la fleur._

_- Ne me dis pas que tu vas aller travailler le jour de notre mariage!_

_- Bah si on peut plus plaisanter!_Dit Byakuya mort de rire pendant qu'Ishida le frappait avec la fleur

_- Arrête de me faire tes vieilles blagues pas drôles! Tu m'as fait peur!_

_- La prochaine fois que je t'offrirai une fleur, tu t'appelleras Urya Kuchiki, tu te rends compte?_

_- Oui je m'en rend compte, c'est pour çà que je suis stressée; _

_- Je suis très fier de donner le nom de ma famille à une femme aussi exceptionnelle que toi chérie._

_- Merci mon amour,_dit Urya

_-Bon, on a plein de choses à finir ma chérie. Il faut qu'on se dépêche si on veut être à l'heure à notre mariage._

* * *

_- Bon, ils sont où les amoureux! Cria Ichigo_

_-Chérie, ton discret témoin vient d'arriver!_Dit Byakuya après avoir ouvert à Ichigo

_- Ichigo çà va?_

_- Oui ma poule çà roule!_Répondit Ichigo

_- Ils sont où les autres?_

_- Rukia arrive dans une heure avec Inoue et Chad viendra avec Uruhara plus tard._

_- C'est super que vous soyez tous venus! se réjouit Urya_

_- Bah c'est pas tous les jours qu'une amie se marie! _

_- Eh ben t'auras attendu le jour de mon mariage pour réaliser que je suis une fille maintenant?!_Constata Urya avec plaisir

_- Ouai mais bon disons que vu comme t'es roulé on a du mal à pas le voir! T'es une pure bombe sexuelle maintenant!_Dit Ichigo en louchant dans le décolleté d'Urya.

_- Tu veux que je t'aide Ichigo à regarder dans le décolleté de ma femme?_S'énerva Byakuya

_- Euh... t'enflamme pas, t'es pas encore marié! Tant à la dernière minute elle réalise que je suis beaucoup plus beau que toi et elle m'épouse moi!_Dit Ichigo pour taquiner Byakuya

_- Cà suffit les garçons! Venez m'aider à porter les bouquets de table au lieu de vous chamailler comme des gamins! _

_- Arrête Byakuya, tu vois pas que t'énerves ta fiancée!?_Taquina Ichigo

Le regard noir de Byakuya fut la seule réponse qu'il obtint.

Le conflit des deux hommes fut interrompu par l'arrivée de la coiffeuse d'Urya.

_- Ma chérie, comme la tradition le veut, je dois maintenant me séparer de toi jusqu'aux noces.Tu dois rester dans tes appartements et venir me rejoindre à la salle de cérémonie avec ton témoin. Bon comme tu as décidé de prendre cet âne comme témoin je suis bien obligé de te laisser avec lui;_

_- Tu sais ce qu'il te dit l'âne?_Hurla ichigo

_- Je te disais donc avant que ton témoin ne m'interrompe, je vais me rendre dans l'aile nord de mes appartements où Ukitake doit déjà m'attendre. A tout à l'heure ma petite Quincy,_dit Byakuya avant d'embrasser Urya.

* * *

La salle de cérémonie était pleine. Tout le sereitei était venu pour voir le célèbre héritier Kushiki, 28ème du nom se marier et surtout pour voir cette jeune fille dont tout le monde vantait la beauté.

Byakuya fut saisi en voyant la foule qui s'entassait dans la salle.

Le brouhaha ambiant s'arrêta net quand Urya fit son entrée dans la salle au bras d'Ichigo fier comme un paon dans son beau costume tout neuf.

Elle portait une splendide robe blanche . C'était plus qu'une robe de mariée, on aurait dit une robe de princesse, d'impératrice, "Sissi impératrice d'Autriche" aurait sans doute pu porter ce genre de robe.

Les convives restaient sans voix devant la majesté de cette jeune fille.

Ses longs cheveux noirs étaient piqués de fleurs de cerisiers sur toute leur longueur. Derrière le voile on pouvait apercevoir son visage angélique.

Byakuya eut la gorge séche en voyant Urya apparaitre. Ses jambes se mirent à trembler et des larmes de joie lui vinrent aux yeux.

Les convives regardaient tour à tour, la mariée s'avancer doucement vers son époux et Byakuya émerveillé par la splendeur de sa promise.

L'émotion de Byakuya et l'intensité de son amour que chacun pouvait lire dans ses yeux touchèrent tous les convives, même les médisants qui n'étaient venus que pour voir à quoi ressemblait la femme de l'austère Kuchiki, même eux se laissèrent gagner par l'émotion.

Quand Urya arriva près de Byakuya tout le monde put voir qu'il lui murmura un inaudible, « je t'aime » en lui prenant la main.

Les futurs mariés étant réunis, le Jinzen Shiki (la traditionnelle cérémonie de mariage devant témoins) commença.

Les époux échangèrent leurs voeux. Une fois que ce cérémonial fut accompli, le commandant s'approcha et déclara qu'il autorisait l'union d'Urya Ishida et Byakuya Kuchiki et les déclara officiellement mari et femme.

La tradition Shinigami veut que ces cérémonies se déroulent dans un calme plat mais là, spontanément tous les convives se mirent à applaudir en voyant les jeunes mariés meler leurs larmes dans un tendre baiser.

Les jeunes époux quittèrent la salle main dans la main et rejoignirent leurs appartements où ils devaient recevoir leurs témoins en attendant la réception du soir.

* * *

Arrivés dans leurs appartements, Urya s'étonna de ne pas voir les témoins. Byakuya lui dit qu'ils allaient arriver.

_- Viens dans la chambre avec moi madame Kuchiki _dit Byakuya en portant Urya dans ses bras. Il la posa sur le lit.

_- Enlève ta robe!_

_- Mon amour, tu ne comptes quand même pas... enfin pas maintenant?_

_- Ne t'inquiète pas ma chérie. Déshabille toi s'il te plait! _demanda à nouveau Byakuya

Urya se déhabilla pendant que Byakuya admirait avec fierté la beauté de sa femme.

_Voilà c'est fait! Mais pourquoi tu voulais que je me déshabille?_Demanda Urya inquiète.

_- Tu as confiance en moi?_

_- Oui bien sur!_

_- Alors laisse-toi faire et ne pose surtout pas de questions!_

Byakuya banda les yeux d'Urya. Il la fit se lever et lui enfila des vêtement qui n'étaient pas les siens car leur contact sur sa peau nue était très désagréable. Cette scène d'habillage sembla durer des heures.

Byakuya mit quelque chose qui ressemblait à une capuche sur la tête d'Urya.

_- Donne-moi la main et suis-moi ma chérie._

_- Enlève moi le bandeau s'il te plaît que je puisse voir où je mets les pieds! Demanda t'elle_

_- Non pas encore._

Ils marchèrent pendant plusieurs minutes avant que Byakuya ne dise:

_- Tu es prête ma chérie?_

_- Oui._

Il ôta le foulard des yeux de sa fiancée et lui dit:

_- Voilà! Çà c'est mon premier cadeau de mariage!_ déclara t'il fièrement

_- Mon Dieu! Ce n'est pas possible!_S'écria Urya!_Merci! Merci mon amour!! __Un jinja ?? mais comment c'est possible!? Comment tu as fait?_

_- Je t'ai écouté c'est tout! Tu m'as dit que tu étais croyante et que la religion tenait une grande place dans la vie des Quincys. __Je me suis renseigné pour connaître les coutumes du Shintoïsme et j'ai appris que pour les Shintos un mariage n'a de valeur que s'il est béni dans un jinja (sanctuaire Shintoïste)_

_- Même la tenue? Tu as même trouvé des tenues traditionnelles?! Mon amour, c'est le plus beau cadeau que tu pouvais me faire! Dit Urya émerveillée._

_- Attend! Ce n'est pas fini! Rentrons!_

En arrivant devant le Jinja, Urya vit tous ses amis vétus de kimonos traditionnels. Ils étaient tous là! Mais pas seulement...

_- Oh mon Dieu! Dit Urya en manquant de s'évanouir tant le choc était violent._

_- C'est mon deuxième cadeau de mariage ma chérie!_

_- Père ?! Père, quel bonheur de vous voir ici!_s'écria Urya

_- Tu as beaucoup de chance d'avoir rencontré cet homme. Il a quand même réussi à me faire l'accueillir sous mon toit alors que je hais les shinigamis. Il a réussi à me faire avaler la pilule pour ton opération et m'a également convaincu de venir assister à tes noces qu'il s'engageait à faire dans la plus pure tradition Quincy et Shintoïste. Tu as beaucoup de chance mon fils... désolé... ma fille, ton mari est un être exceptionnel!_

_- Père! Merci de m'accorder votre pardon! Byakuya mon amour, j'espère pouvoir te rendre un jour tout le bonheur que tu me donnes!_Dit Urya abasourdie par toutes ces merveilleuses surprises_._

_- Non Uryuu! Je n'ai rien à te pardonner! Répondit son père_

_- Accepte juste de m'épouser devant ton Dieu ma chérie et tu feras de moi le plus heureux des hommes!_Répondit Byakuya en prenant Urya par le bras pour rentrer dans le Jinja.

_- Un Kannushi?? Non ce n'est pas possible! Comment as-tu fait pour faire venir un prêtre Shinto ici?_

_- Ah là c'est pas mon cadeau c'est celui de ton père! _Dit Byakuya en souriant.

_- Merci infiniment père!_

_- Uryuu ton mari a respecté le Yuimono (relier les deux familles), maintenant tu peux __entrer avec ton époux et faire bénir votre union._

_- Oui père. Répondit_ Urya en essuyant ses larmes

Byakuya et Urya approchèrent de l'autel où le Kannushi les purifia et bénit leur union.

Les époux firent une offrande au prêtre et Byakuya emmena Uryu vers le fond du Jinja où se trouvaient les amis proches des deux époux.

Sur une table, Byakuya, soucieux de suivre à la lettre le Shinzen Shiki (rite nuptiale shinto) avait préparé des Hikidemono (cadeaux de remerciements) pour chaque convive.

Byakuya et Urya offrirent des présents magnifiques à leur invités car si traditionnellement la coutume exige juste que soient offerts un gateau et un présent simple comme des vases, des assiettes, des bols, Byakuya lui, aidé par Rukia avait choisi des cadeaux bien plus précieux, bien souvent des bijoux pour les convives de son épouse et pour Ukitake et Yoruichi, il avait offert un des sabres anciens de l'héritage Kuchiki qu'il savait leur plaire beaucoup.

A la vue de ces présents d'une valeur inestimable, Yoruichi et Ukitake dirent en choeur:

_- Non! On ne peut pas accepter_

_- Dans la religion de ma femme, refuser un présent est une offense qui peut porter malheur à l'union des époux. Vous ne voulez quand même pas nous porter malheur?_ Dit Byakuya en souriant car il savait très bien que la réaction de ses amis était légitimes tant ces deux sabres avaient de la valeur et que sauf en leur forçant la main, ils ne pouvaient les accepter.

_- Non on ne le souhaite pas!_ Répondit Ukitake!_ Mais tu exagères, il ne fallait pas!_

_- C'est pas tous les jours qu'on épouse une femme d'exception!_ Dit Byakuya en tirant sa femme par le bras pour sortir du sanctuaire._ A plus tard!_ Rajouta t'il en s'échappant comme un voleur.

_- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a mon amour?_ demanda Urya surprise par la précipitaton de son époux.

_- Rien! Je meurs juste d'envie depuis deux heures de t'embrasser et de te hurler que je suis l'homme le plus heureux du monde..._

_-Je ne trouverais jamais assez de mots pour te remercier mon amour. _Dit Urya en venant s'asseoir près de Byakuya.

_- Ne les cherche pas! C'est moi qui doit te remercier. Tu as donné un sens à ma vie. Tu m'as fait découvrir un bonheur auquel je ne croyais plus depuis le décès de ma première épouse. Tu as changé ma vision du monde. Tu as même réussi à éveiller en moi des sentiments jusqu'alors inconnus._

_- La jalousie par exemple?_ Taquina Urya.

_- Oui malheureusement!_ Répondit-il en riant._ La jalousie mais aussi la peur!_

_- Tu n'as pas à avoir peur,_ dit Ishida en se lovant contre son amant.

_- File vilaine fille!_ Dit Byakuya en plaisantant._ Si tu ne décolles pas ton corps de rêve de moi, je ne répond plus de mes actes._

_- Même pas peur!_ Dit Urya en rigolant.

_- Non je réserve mes ardeurs pour notre nuit de noce et puis j'ai un dernier cadeau à te faire._

_- Encore ?! Il est est où?_ Demanda-t'elle impatiente.

_- Il est là! _répondit Byakuya en montrant une porte du doigt_._

_- Elle mène où cette porte?_

_-A un endroit où tu aimeras aller souvent, à mon avis!_ répondit Byakuya amusé.

Urya ouvrit la porte et découvrit un dressing plus grand que son salon. La pièce était immense, elle faisait une trentaine de mètre carrés. Des armoires vitrées faisaient tout le tour de la pièce.

_- Ouvre!_ Dit Byakuya impatient

Ishida ouvrit la porte de la première armoire et resta stupéfaite quand elle vit qu'elle était remplie de bas en haut de jupes. Des jupes de tous styles classées par couleur.

_- Mon amour, mais t'es fou!  
- Dans cette armoires c'est les jupes. Dans celle là les hauts, dans la suivante les robes, celle d'après les vestes, puis les accessoires, puis dans l'avant dernière les chaussures. On termine par ma préférée, la dernière, celle des sous-vêtements!_ Dit Byakuya en riant.

_- Mais quand et comment as-tu fait pour choisir et acheter tout ça?_

_- J'ai juste suivi ton regard envieux à chaque fois qu'on est passé devant une boutique le jour où on est allé faire les courses pour ta fête d'adieu.  
Tu étais tellement obnubilée par les vêtements que tu ne m'écoutais même plus parler. Pendant que tes yeux papillonaient de vêtements en vêtements moi je prenais des notes. Ensuite dès que j'ai eu l'occasion de sortir seul. J'ai refais les mêmes boutiques, j'ai acheté tout ce que tu avais regardé et quand j'avais des doutes, j'ai acheté tous les modèles du magazin. Ensuite le soir du pot de départ, je me suis isolé avec Chad qui est de tous tes amis celui que j'apprécie le plus et je lui ai confié la délicate mission d'aller récupérer tous mes achats. Il a tout ramené aujourd'hui, c'est pour ca qu'il est arrivé après les autres. Voilà tu sais tout ma chérie!_

_- J'ai l'impression d'être dans un rêve! Merci mon amour._ Dit Ishida avant d'embrasser Byakuya.

_- madame Kuchiki j'espère réussir à faire de ta vie, le plus beau des rêves._

_- je t'aime plus que tout! Tu es tellement attentionné, jamais je n'aurai cru que tu puisses être aussi gentil._

_- je ne suis pas spécialement gentil, juste éperdument amoureux donc je veux que mon épouse soit heureuse._

_- madame Kuchiki ! Si tu savais comme je suis fière de porter ton nom mon amour?_ dit Urya amoureusement

_- il te va très bien ma chérie. Bon, ma chère et tendre épouse, il serait temps de se changer pour aller à la réception._

_- ok! Mais attend moi aussi j'ai un cadeau pour toi, enfin un tout petit cadeau. Tiens c'est pour toi._ Dit-elle en tendant un paquet à son mari.

_- ce costume est splendide!_ Dit Byakuya en admirant le costume blanc que son épouse lui avait offert._ Tu n'aurais pas dû!_

_- oui comme ça on sera parfaitement assortis!_

_- pourquoi? Tu vas mettre quoi ?_ demanda t'il curieux

_-ça!_ Répondit Urya en montrant sa tenue.

_- c'est une blague çà?_ Demanda Byakuya inquiet.

_- non pourquoi? C'est un tailleur blanc, assorti à ton costume!  
- t'appelles ça un tailleur? Moi j'appelle çà une minuscule bande de tissus pour cacher tes fesses!_

_- tu la trouves trop courte la jupe?_

_- trop courte ? C'est peu dire! Je la trouve inexistante!_

_- c'est une impression, sur moi elle est plus longue. Écoute mon amour, on va s'habiller et après tu verras comme on sera beau tous les deux._

_- si tu veux, mais tu auras eu la peine de t'habiller et celle de te déshabiller car tu ne porteras pas cette jupe! _répondit séchement Byakuya

_- va t'habiller au lieu de râler!_ Rouspéta Urya.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Ishida sortit de la salle de bain et rejoint son mari dans la chambre.

_- alors t'as vu comme on est beaux tous les deux?_

_  
- oui mais là, çà, çà ne va pas être possible! _Répondit-il froidement en montrant la jupe de sa femme qui comme prévu ne couvrait que ses fesses.

_- pourquoi? regarde on est super bien assortis! Pantalon blanc, jupe blanche - veste blanche, veste blanche - chemise parme, bustier parme._

_- bustier?! Soutien-gorge tu veux dire ?_

_- quoi? Il est beau mon bustier!_ s'offusqua t'elle

_- il serait encore plus beau s'il ne cachait pas qu'un tiers de tes seins et quant à ta jupe, si tu te penches on verra ta culotte._

_  
- on la verra pas, j'en n'ai pas, regarde!_ Dit Urya en mettant la main de son mari sous sa jupe.

Byakuya sentit instantanément l'excitation monter en lui. Il caressa les fesses de sa femme puis sa main vint s'attarder sur son sexe qu'il n'avait encore jamais osé toucher depuis l'opération.

Urya posa un pied sur le lit offrant ainsi son sexe aux caresses de son amant.

- _caresse-moi_! Demanda t'elle en guidant les doigts de Byakuya à l'intérieur de son vagin.

- _non_! fit Byakuya en retirant ses doigts. _Nous devons y aller. Va te changer on est en retard!_

- _mais tu veux toujours que je me change?_

Le regard meurtrier de Byakuya fit comprendre à Urya qu'elle venait d'utiliser la mauvaise méthode.

_- N'essaye plus jamais de me manipuler! Menaça Byakuya._

_- sinon quoi ?_ Demanda Urya non sans une certaine arrogance.

_- arrête maintenant!_ Gronda Byakuya.

_- sinon QUOI?_ insista Urya, fermement décidée à faire sortir Byakuya de ses gonds

.  
_- que cherches-tu à faire? Tu vas me provoquer jusqu'à t'en prendre une pour ensuite me faire culpabiliser et céder à tous tes caprices? C'est bien çà?!_

_- non je ne cherche rien! Je mettrai cette jupe si je veux. Je n'ai pas besoin de stratagèmes pour çà!_ répondit-elle vexée d'avoir été démasquée

_- pardon ?!_ Demanda Byakuya choqué par l'aplomb de sa petite Quincy.

_- t'as très bien entendu. Je n'ai pas à obéir à tes ordres. Je ne suis pas une de ces stupides femmes soumises qui mangent dans la main de leurs machos de maris shinigamis._

_  
- habille-toi comme tu voudras, vas-y même en string ou toute nue si tu veux si c'est çà l'image que tu veux donner de toi. Je laisse passer cette soirée et ensuite nous en rediscuterons._

Dit Byakuya extrêmement déçu par l'attitude et les propos d'Urya.

* * *

Quand les jeunes mariés entrèrent dans la salle de réception, les hommes furent saisis par la tenue plus qu'affriolante de la jeune mariée. Leurs épouses durent les rappeler à l'ordre pour qu'ils cessent de baver sur ses cuisses pour les uns et sur ses seins pour les autres. Byakuya dût se faire violence pour ne pas se battre. De toute façon si ça avait été le cas, c'est tous les shinigamis qu'il aurait dû provoquer en duel. Il fit donc mine de ne pas voir les regards d'envie des hommes et traversa la salle pour venir s'asseoir à la place d'honneur.  
Comme le veut la coutume, il se leva et fit un discours.

_- Tout d'abord je souhaite vous remercier d'être venus aussi nombreux à notre mariage. J'espère que vous apprécierez le repas qui a été préparé par des cuisiniers du monde réel afin de vous faire découvrir des saveurs nouvelles.  
Je terminerai en vous demandant à tous de réserver le meilleur accueil à mon épouse. Comme vous pouvez le constater (_dit-il en jetant un regard méprisant vers la jupe de son épouse_) les moeurs et coutumes du monde réel sont bien différentes des nôtres. J'espère que vous comprendrez qu'il lui faudra un peu de temps pour intégrer les nôtres. J'espère que rien de ce qu'elle fera nous vous choquera et que rien de ce que vous ferez ne la blessera. Maintenant place à la fête! _conclut-il en levant son verre.

Byakuya s'assit et se tournant vers sa femme dit:" _il y a un nouveau sentiment que tu m'as fait connaître, c'est la honte!"_

Urya, profondément blessée voulut se lever pour quitter la salle mais le bras ferme d'Ichigo qui avait suivi la scène l'en empêcha.

_- arrête tes conneries toi maintenant!_ Lui dit-il mécontent._ Déjà tu te fringues comme une pute le jour de ton mariage et en plus tu veux lui faire l'affront de quitter la réception. T'as vraiment craqué ma vieille!_

Byakuya, fort et agréablement surpris par l'intervention d'Ichigo, le regarda et inclina les yeux en signe de remerciements.

_- je vois pas de quoi tu parles?_ Dit Urya

_- allez, ferme-la sérieux parce que t'as tout faux là, alors la ramène pas en prime!_ Dit Ichigo furax.

Quand le repas fut terminé, les convives se mirent à danser. Les shinigamis venaient les uns derrière les autres inviter Urya à danser. Byakuya fulminait en voyant sa femme dans les bras des autres et manqua maintes fois de se lever quand il voyait les regards de convoitise qui s'oubliaient sur le décolleté plongeant de sa femme. Ukitake et Ichigo assis tels des gardiens à la droite et à la gauche de Byakuya durent le retenir d'intervenir à plusieurs reprises.

_- arrête de t'énerver comme çà!_ Conseilla Ukitake à son ami qui bouillait sur son siège.

_- tu réagirais comme moi si c'était ta femme qui dansait avec d'autres hommes dans une pareille tenue._

_  
- c'est vrai qu'ça fait un peu pute quand même!_ En rajouta Ichigo

_- tu vois! Même le gamin est de mon avis!_ Dit Byakuya.

_- le gamin il va se taire et arrêter de mettre de l'huile sur le feu!_ S'énerva Ukitake en lançant un regard noir à Ichigo.

_- et puis franchement, a t'elle besoin de se trémousser ainsi en dansant?_

_- bah c'est vrai qu'elle a un putain de beau déhanché ta meuf !_ Dit Ichigo en regardant les fesses d'Urya

_- oui elle danse bien mais si elle pouvait éviter de se coller à ses cavaliers, ça m'arrangerait. Je sens leur désir d'ici._ Dit Byakuya désespéré.

_  
- putain tu l'as dit ! Faut dire qu'entre ses jambes de gazelle, ses nichons au balcon et son petit cul qui s'agite, elle est bandante ta femme vieux, même moi, limite elle..._

Ichigo fut interrompu par une la baffe derrière la tête qu'Ukitake venait de lui mettre.

_- aïe ! Tu m'as fait mal ! Et lui il va où?_ Demanda Ichigo en voyant partir Byakuya.

* * *

Ukitake suivit son ami. Ichigo resta assis, conscient et navré d'avoir trop parlé et d'avoir envenimé la situation.

_- Byakuya, attend, s'il te plaît._ Je dois te parler, dit son ami.

__

- je n'ai pas envie de discuter.

- tu vas quand même m'écouter. Tu as épousé un homme qui à peine devenu femme est confronté à un changement de vie radical. La soul society ne peut que lui paraître hostile. Tout ici est lourd de tradition et de règles bien trop rigides. Je vois deux bonnes raisons qui auraient pu pousser ta femme à s'habiller de façon provocante:

1- son nouveau statut de femme est trop récent pour qu'elle sache se comporter comme tel. Pour elle, pour qu'une femme soit belle il faut qu'elle ressemble à ce que lui aimait quand il était un homme. Vu son âge, je doute fort qu'il aimait les vieilles femmes en pyjama. Il devait comme tous jeunes de son âge être séduit par les femmes court vêtue et n'hésitant pas à mettre leurs formes en valeur. Il s'habille selon ses critères de beauté avec ses yeux d'homme. Laisse-lui le temps d'apprendre à penser comme une femme.

_2- tout ici lui montre qu'il va devoir en baver pour s'intégrer. Tout lui montre que sa vie ne sera pas celle d'une jeune personne insouciante. Tout gamin qu'il est, il devient la femme d'une des personne les plus importantes de cette société si fermée. Tout gamin qu'il est, il sait que les distractions vont être rares, qu'il passera le plus clair de son temps, seul à t'attendre dans tes appartements tristes et froids. Tout gamin qu'il est, il sait que la distraction, l'amusement et la fête ne sont les points forts des shinigamis. Comprend que pour cette unique fois et sans doute la dernière qui lui soit donnée de faire la fête, il ait voulu la vivre pleinement comme un jeune adolescent qu'il est; avec sa manière de danser, son style vestimentaire et son envie de s'amuser sans réfléchir. Tout gamin qu'il est, Ishida va devoir dès ce soir, faire le deuil de son insouciance, le deuil de sa jeunesse pour devenir Urya, une femme adulte, la femme du noble Byakuya Kuchiki avec tout ce que cela implique comme responsabilités. Comprend là s'il te plaît._

_- merci, infiniment merci mon ami. Tu m'as ouvert les yeux sur la difficulté de la situation pour mon épouse, j'en tiendrai compte et j'essaierai de l'aider dans ce sens mais cependant nous avons un vécu et quelques malheureux incidents communs qui auraient dû suffire à lui faire connaître les limites à ne jamais franchir. Elle me provoque, cherche à me manipuler et me fait subir les pires affronts devant mes pairs. Elle sait très bien qu'elle enfreint toutes nos règles, je ne peux laisser faire ou notre vie deviendrait un enfer._

_- C'est une enfant Byakuya, ne sois pas trop sévère avec elle._

__

- Effectivement c'est une enfant et comme pour une enfant, je compte bien l'éduquer.

- je crains le pire pour elle quand je t'entend parler avec autant de froideur et de détermination.

- j'aime Urya de tout mon coeur. Si je ne casse pas très vite son côté rebelle, je la perdrai.

- je comprend, ne va pas trop loin quand même! Elle est fragile.

- j'essaierai !

Dit calmement Byakuya en s'éloignant d'Ukitake.

* * *

Une heure déjà qu'Urya dansait et passait de bras en bras sans même se rendre compte que son mari était parti.  
Excédé par l'insouciance de son amie, Ichigo se leva, s'approcha d'elle et de son cavalier et dit poliment:

_- excusez-moi monsieur mais Madame Kuchiki doit maintenant rejoindre son époux.  
- eh ben il a qu'a venir danser avec moi mon époux!_

_- fais pas chier et viens là toi !_ Hurla Ichigo en tirant Urya par le bras tellement fort qu'il faillit lui déboîter l'épaule.

_- lâche-moi Ichigo! Si Byakuya s'ennuie il n'a qu'à venir danser lui aussi!_

_- ah ouai et tu le vois où Byakuya abrutie ?_ Vocifera le jeune homme._ Ça fait une heure qu'il est parti tellement il était dég de te voir faire ta chaudasse avec tous les vieux cochons de la soirée!_

_- mais il était vraiment en colère?_ Demanda Urya subitement inquiète.

_- non!! Il est parti super content en disant, youpi j'ai épousé une pute comme ça fait trop pléz !! Non mais t'es conne ou quoi?! Évidemment qu'il était en colère! Je te ramène chez toi maintenant! finies les conneries pour ce soir !_

Urya suivit son ami sans rien dire. Elle marchait de plus en plus doucement comme pour retarder au maximum le moment où elle devrait faire face à la colère de son mari.

_- ça va mon amour?_ Demanda Urya l'air de rien en poussant la porte de la chambre.

_- rentre et ferme la porte,_ répondit Byakuya sèchement.

Byakuya se leva et partit se doucher sans même jeter un regard à Urya.

Urya fit de même et choisit sa nuisette la plus sexy. Toute de dentelle rouge, elle dessinait parfaitement la finesse de son buste et laissait entrevoir la corolle de ses seins. Elle mit un très joli string assorti et coiffa longuement sa belle chevelure. Quand elle rejoint Byakuya dans sa chambre, il la regarda et lui dit:

_- décidément, même en allant te coucher tu arrives à être vulgaire!_

_- Ok je vois!_ Dit Urya les larmes aux yeux_. Est-ce que je peux aller dormir dans une autre chambre?_

_- pourquoi me demandes-tu la permission, c'est toi seule qui décide d'habitude non ?_

_- bonne nuit mon amour!_ Dit Urya en quittant la pièce avant que les sanglots ne la submergent.

* * *

Une heure s'était déjà écoulée. Les jeunes mariés seuls dans leur chambre respective pleuraient sur l'échec de cette soirée et sur cette nuit de noce passée loin des bras de l'autre.

Ishida ne pouvait se résoudre à dormir loin de l'homme qu'elle aime. Elle se leva et partit courageusement affronter les foudres de son époux.

_- tu ne me pardonneras jamais?_ Demanda Urya en tremblant

_- je n'oublierai jamais tout ce qui s'est passé ce soir._

_- tu vas me frapper?_

_- oui... demain..._ Dit calmement Byakuya en tirant sa femme par le bras pour l'attirer dans le lit.

_- même si je sais que je ne suis pas excusable, je te demande quand même pardon._

_- on en reparla demain,_ répondit Byakuya_. Viens près de moi, ce soir c'est notre nuit de noce, faute de vivre la nuit torride dont j'ai rêvé toute la journée, j'aimerai pouvoir serrer mon épouse dans mes bras en m'endormant._

__

- tu n'es plus attiré par moi? Demanda Urya effondrée après les paroles de son époux.

- ce soir, non, je ne le suis pas. Je ne pourrai pas...

urya vint se blottir contre Byakuya qui posa un baiser sur son front.

Urya caressa doucement le torse de son bel amant qui restait de marbre. Elle caressa ses tétons, du bout des doigts et les sentit se raidir sous ses effleurements.  
Elle bascula et s'allongea sur Byakuya. Avec le bout de sa langue, elle continua ses caresses sur les tétons de son amant. Elle sentit un tressaillement sous sa langue.

Rassurée de voir que son amant n'était pas devenu insensible à ses caresses. Elle glissa le long de son corps et délicatement prit son sexe dans sa bouche. Dès ce premier contact elle le sentit grandir dans sa bouche mais lorsqu'elle commença son va et vient, son amant la saisit par les épaules et la fit remonter sur son ventre. Il l'embrassa avec une passion qui la fit chavirer.

Il l'allongea sur le dos et tout en l'embrassant il caressait et titillait ses seins. Urya gémissait de plaisir. La bouche de Byakuya l'embrassait langoureusement, dans le cou, puis à la naissance des seins. Il mordilla le bout de son sein tout en pincant l'autre, ce qui la fit se tordre de plaisir. Pendant que la bouche de Byakuya excitait ses seins, sa main descendit jusqu'à son sexe. Il caressa doucement son clitoris puis ses doigts caressèrent l'entrée de son vagin.

_- Tu te sens prête ou tu préfères attendre encore quelques jours?_ Demanda délicatement Byakuya hésitant à s'introduire dans le sexe encore inexploré de sa femme.

_- oui je me sens prête, mon amour._

_- arrête-moi dès que tu commences à avoir mal même si ce n'est qu'un peu._

_- ne t'inquiète pas, ça va aller._

Byakuya présenta son sexe devant le vagin d'Urya et s'y introduit avec la plus grande des délicatesses.

_- oh oui! Rentre en moi, murmura Urya troublée par l'intensité du plaisir que cette pénétration lente lui procurait._

__

- tu n'as pas mal?

- un tout petit peu mais cette petite douleur est très excitante, ne t'arrête pas s'il te plaît.

Byakuya commença un doux va et vient dans le bas ventre d'Urya qui gémissait au rythme des coups de reins de son amant.

_- oui! Oui! Viens mon amour! Je t'aime, je t'aime !!... Viens maintenant je vais jouir! JE T'AIME !!_ Cria Urya en jouissant

Byakuya intensifia la force de ses coups de hanche. Son sexe rentrait de plus en plus loin, de plus en plus fort dans le sexe de sa femme. Son souffle se faisait de plus en plus court au fur et à mesure qu'il sentait approcher l'extase. Sa femme le couvrait de "je t'aime" et de caresses mais son amant restait muet cherchant à dissimuler son plaisir.  
Un râle de plaisir se fit entendre quand dans un ultime assaut il déversa des flots de sperme dans le ventre d'Urya qui lui caressait son visage trempé de sueur en lui disant, je t'aime.

Ce dernier « je t'aime » comme les précédents resta sans réponses.

Urya comprit à ce moment précis qu'elle avait sans doute cassé définitivement quelque chose dans leur couple.

Les larmes commencèrent à couler sur ses joues; elle voulait demander à Byakuya s'il l'aimait encore mais quelque chose lui dit qu'elle n'était peut-être pas prête à entendre sa réponse.

Byakuya s'allongea à coté d'Urya et sans dire un mot, la prit dans ses bras.

La nuit fut courte pour les jeunes époux surtout pour Urya qui attendit toute la nuit un geste, un signe, un mot de son mari qui pourrait la rassurer sur ses sentiments mais elle eut son silence comme seule réponse.


	13. Chapter 13

Le lendemain matin, Urya fut réveillée par des odeurs de thé et de pain chaud

Le lendemain matin, Urya fut réveillée par des odeurs de thé et de pain chaud.

Elle se leva précipitamment pour aller rejoindre son mari dans le jardin.

-_ Bonjour mon amour_, dit Urya en embrassant Byakuya

_- Bonjour Urya,_ dit séchement Byakuya

_- Pas de fleur ce matin!_ Constata t'elle amèrement

_- Non! _

_- Pourquoi?_ Demanda Urya au bord des larmes

_- Mange, çà va être froid!_ Répondit froidement son époux.

Un silence de cathédrale accompagna le petit déjeuner des jeunes mariés.

Quand ils eurent terminés, Byakuya se leva et partit dans son bureau sans lui adresser la parole, ce qui finit de l'inquiéter car elle savait qu'il ne comptait pas travailler ce jour là.

Il revint une heure plus tard en tenant un drole d'objet dans la main.

Il lui dit :

_- Viens dans la chambre avec moi!_

_- Oui mon amour,_ répondit-elle d'une petite voix craintive

_- Ceci est la clé qui ouvre la porte du monde réel. Je te la donne, tu peux partir quand tu veux. Si toutes fois tu décidais de rester je te préviens d'avance que les choses vont radicalement changer et..._

_- Tu dis çà à cause de ce que j'ai fais hier?_

_- Tu vas déjà commencer par apprendre à écouter les gens sans les interrompre!_

_- Excuse-moi!_

_- Je te le redis, pars maintenant ou reste et accepte mes règles, les règles de la soul society et celles que la femme d'un noble doit respecter._

_- D'accord,_ dit Urya rassurée pensant que l'incident était clos.

_- Allonge-toi sur le lit Urya!_ Demanda calmement Byakuya

« Il va enfin me faire l'amour en y mettant du coeur, pensa t'elle »

_- Sur le chevet à ta droite, je dépose la clé. Sur celui de droite il y a une ceinture. Si tu veux partir, pars maintenant, si tu restes, je vais te battre jusqu'à ce que chaque centimètre de ton corps regrette ton comportement d'hier et jusqu'à ce que tu reconnaisses que ton comportement est inadmissible._

_- Je reste quoiqu'il m'en coute parce que je t'aime! _Dit Urya en pleurant.

_- Met tes bras derrière ta tête et attrape les barreaux du lit._

Les mains d'Urya tremblaient tellement, qu'elles n'arrivaient même pas à les diriger vers les barreaux du lit. Elle y parvint et ferma les yeux paniquée à l'idée de ce que risquait de lui faire son époux.

_- ouvre les yeux!_ Ordonna-t'il avant de prendre la ceinture.

Il leva la ceinture en l'air pour lui donner le premier coup mais s'arrêta et lui demanda:

_- Tu comptes vraiment te laisser faire?_

_- Oui, _répondit-elle en pleurant

_- Pourquoi? _Demanda t'il en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit_._

_- Parce que je t'aime!_

_- Urya: tu réalises que tu es prête à te laisser battre pour me prouver ton amour alors qu'hier tu n'étais pas prête à changer de tenue pour me faire plaisir._

_-Hier, c'était pas de mon amour pour toi qu'il était question mais juste d'une tenue qui ne te plaisait pas._

_- Mais c'est exactement pareil! C'est un tout! Si tu m'aimes tu dois vouloir me faire plaisir et si tu vois qu'une de tes tenues me dérange tu dois en changer._

_- Si TU m'aimes, tu dois toi aussi vouloir me faire plaisir et si çà me fait plaisir de porter une tenue tu devrais accepter même si elle te déplait._

_- Urya! Arrête avec ta mauvaise foi! Tu sais très bien que ce problème de tenue relevait plus de la bienséance que d'un problème de goût._

_- Je m'en fous de la bienséance! Je veux juste vivre avec toi et être heureuse._

_- Vivre avec moi, implique malheureusement une certaine tenue et un grand respect des règles._

_- Quelles règles? Celles des Shinigamis, tu plaisantes? Tu ne veux pas que je m'habille avec vos vieux kimonos pourris aussi non?_

_- Surveille ton langage s'il te plait_

_- Ok! Mais bon reconnais quand même que vos règles sont archaïques et qu'elles ne s'appliquent pas au monde actuel!_

_- Le monde actuel c'est le monde réel. Ici c'est la soul society et si notre société survit c'est justement grâce au strict respect des règles et au valeurs morales qu'elles induisent. __En m'épousant tu deviens une Kuchiki. Les Kuchiki sont une des plus anciennes et __importantes familles de la noblesse; Nous avons de ce fait une obligation de conduite irréprochable. Nous nous devons de montrer l'exemple. Tu es ma femme, tu te dois également d'être irréprochable._

_- C'est quoi être irréprochable pour toi?_

_- Pour les Shinigamis, une épouse irréprochable est une épouse qui sert son mari et ses intêréts. C'est une épouse obéissante et aimante. Pour moi dans l'intimité de nos appartements, être mon épouse, c'est juste être celle avec laquelle je partage tout, celle qui souhaite mon bonheur autant que je souhaite le sien mais une fois passée cette porte, j'exigerai toujours que tu sois irréprochable._

_- Nous les Quincy, nous sommes des rebelles! Nous n'avons jamais suivi les lois des autres et encore bien moins celles des Shinigamis. Je resterai toujours une Quincy, c'est pour çà qu'instinctivement je dois rebeller contre vos règles absurdes._

_- Ok! je vois..._ dit byakuya posément_. Je viens de t'expliquer comment je voyais notre vie dans notre intimité avant... Depuis les incidents d'hier, je ne vois plus les choses de la même façon. Si tu restes vivre avec moi, les choses seront les mêmes à l'extérieur qu'ici. J'exigerai obéissance et soumission de ta part._

- _Mais bien sûr! Une pipe et un chèque aussi en cas?!_ Dit Urya avec une affolante vulgarité

_- Tais-toi!_ Dit Byakuya en giflant Urya. _Lève-toi et quitte cette maison ou remet tes bras là ou je t'ai ordonné de les mettre!_ Ordonna-t'il

_- Non!_ Dit Urya en se levant

* * *

Urya s'habilla et prit ses affaires, ramassa la clé et se dirigea vers la porte. Au moment où elle allait passer la porte, elle se retourna, de grasses larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Elle revint sur ses pas et vint se serrer tout contre son mari.

_- Pardon... pardon mon amour, je ne veux pas te quitter, je t'aime trop._

Byakuya dut se faire violence pour ne pas enlacer sa petite Quincy et la couvrir de baisers, il dit froidement: _déshabille-toi et retourne prendre la position que je t'ai ordonné de pendre!_

_- je suis revenue, j'ai cédé, je t'ai demandé pardon! Tu vas quand même pas me frapper malgré tout?_

- _Oui!_ Répondit calmement Byakuya

Le premier coup de ceinture que Byakuya lui donna toucha ses seins et la fit hurler. Elle eut le réflexe de se protéger le ventre avec ses bras.

-remet tes bras où ils étaient! Ordonna t-il

tous les coups qui suivirent furent moins violent que le premier mais la succession de coups se transforma en brûlure sur la peau rougie d'Ishida.

Au bout de dix minutes, Byakuya s'arrêta

_- dis-moi ce que tu es?_

_-Je suis une Quincy!_ Répondit Urya en pleurant

_- Et?_

_- Et je suis ta femme,_ ajouta t'elle

- _allonge-toi sur le ventre!_ Ordonna t'il

Les coups recommençaient à s'enchainer sur le petit corps meurtri d'Urya. La douleur devenait insupportable, les coups de ceinture sur la peau fine de son dos semblaient lui transpercer les côtes. Depuis le début de cette correction elle essayait de souffrir en silence mais là, la douleur était trop profonde, au coup assené sur ses cuisses, plus fort que le précédent, Urya hurla:

_- Arrête, je t'en supplie, arrête!_

Byakuya s'arrêta et ordonna à Urya de se retourner.

_- Dis-moi ce que tu es?_ Demanda t'il en essuyant machinalement avec beaucoup de tendresse les larmes qui coulaient sur les joues de sa petite femme.

_- Je suis un Quincy!..._ _Aie! _ cria Ishida quand Byakuya de la même main tendre qui venait d'essuyer ses joues la gifla violemment

_- Dis-moi ce que tu es?_

_- Une Quincy!!_ hurla Urya verte de rage

_- Quand tu m'auras dit ce que tu es, j'arrêterai!_ dit Byakuya en giflant Urya.

Les gifles tombaient les unes derrière les autres et plus Urya avait mal plus son regard devenait meurtrier.

Byakuya sentit que le très peu de reiatsu qu'avait encore Ishida commençait à grandir un petit peu.

Il comprit qu'il n'obtiendrait pas de capitulation et s'arrêta pour demander une dernière fois à Urya:

_- Dis-moi ce que tu es?_

_- Va te faire foutre! _ hurla Urya en crachant à la figure de Byakuya.

_- Viens dehors, viens te battre puisque tu sembles en mourir d'envie Quincy!_ Dit-il

_- Va te faire enculer sale con! Tu sais très bien que j'ai perdu mes pouvoirs!_

_- Alors arrête de te prendre pour l'homme que tu n'es plus et pour le Quincy que tu n'es plus non plus. La prochaine fois que tu m'offenses en me crachant dessus, je te tue!_

Urya lui cracha une deuxième fois à la figure!

Byakuya retourna Urya, lui bloqua les bras et lui écarta les cuisses! Il la sodomisa sans ménagement. Urya hurlait et se débattait. Byakuya labourait violemment le ventre de sa femme en lui disant:

_- L'homme qui a son sexe dans ton cul de Quincy c'est ton mari, le shinigami! Tu vas apprendre lequel de nous deux commande ici!_ Disait-il en bourrant l'anus d'Urya de violents coups de reins qui poussaient son sexe jusqu'à ses entrailles.

Byakuya s'arrêta d'assaillir le trou blessé d'Urya quand elle cessa de hurler. Un gémissement lui fit craindre qu'elle ne perde connaissance comme la première fois. Sans retirer son sexe de l'anus d'Urya, il resta immobile, paniqué à l'idée, qu'aveuglé par la colère que le dernier affront d'Urya déclencha, il ne l'ai gravement blessé. Urya gémit de nouveau! Ce gémissement là, byakuya le connaissait très bien, c'était un gémissement de plaisir.

La violente douleur de la pénétration passée, elle avait laissée la place à une douleur supportable, puis maintenant agréable et excitante.

Urya bougeait maintenant les hanches pour sentir bouger le sexe immobile de son mari dans son anus.

Byakuya reprit ses mouvements et cette fois son sexe chercha en douceur à pénétrer au plus profond du ventre d'Uya. Son mouvement lancinant faisait monter un plaisir de plus en plus intense chez les deux amants.

_- T'arrête pas, c'est trop bon!_

_- Non j'arrête pas, j'ai tellement envie de toi ma chérie_

Le « ma chérie » qui venait de sortir de la bouche de Byakuya et qu'elle attendait depuis la veille, rajouta l'ardeur de ses sentiments à celle de leur effusion.

_- Je t'aime mon amour,_ dit Urya en écartant les cuisses pour que le sexe de Byakuya la pénètre encore plus loin.

_Je t'aime comme un fou ma chérie!_ Dit Byakuya en soupirant tant son excitation lui coupait le souffle.

_- Viens!! Viens mon amour!!_

_- Oui! Oh oui! Viens avec moi ma chérie!_

_- Maintenant!!_

_OUUIIII!!_ cria Byakuya en jouissant à l'unisson avec sa jeune épouse.

_- Je t'aime Byakuya, mon époux, mon amour..._

_- Je t'aime Urya, mon épouse, ma chérie..._

Les deux amants restérent ainsi emboités durant de longues minutes. Byakuya laissa son sexe dans l'anus d'Urya pour ne pas rompre cet instant magique, cette union sacrée, ce premier orgasme partagé...

_- Ma chérie réveille-toi! Il est midi et nous sommes censés recevoir tes amis._

_- Hmmm non!!_ dit Urya encore endormie et toujours en pamoison depuis leur orgasme matinale.

_- Lève-toi fainéante! Ils arrivent!... Bon je vais les accueillir mais lève-toi vite!_

Byakuya, revint sur ses pas, se pencha sur l'oreille d'Ishida et lui murmura:

_- Ne te lave pas encore, tu sens bon l'amour mon coeur!_

Urya enroula ses bras autour du cou de Byakuya et en le tirant vers elle lui dit:

_- Non reste-là!_

_- Non bébé, il faut que j'y aille ils nous attendent dans le salon._

_- Non!!_ dit-elle d'une petite voix boudeuse en enroulant ses jambes autours des fesses de son amant.

_- Prend-moi! J'ai encore envie de toi!_ dit-elle en prenant le sexe de Byakuya instantanément au garde à vous et en le plaçant dans son vagin.

_- Oh mon Dieu!_ Soupira t'il en se sentant envahi par un torrent de plaisir

_- Viens!_ Supplia Urya avec gourmandise

_Oh que c'est bon!_ Gémit Byakuya en rentrant violemment dans le sexe de sa femme.

_Oui: Oui!! je vais jouir trop vite, j'ai trop envie de toi!_

_Non attend! Attend!! oui! Oui!! oooh ouiii! Criait-il en enfonçant son sexe par accoues puissant et rapides._

_Je viens! Je viens!! OUIIIII!!_

_OUIIII!!_ hurlèrent-ils en choeur pendant que leurs convives haussaient la voix dans le salon pour couvrir les bruits douteux qu'ils semblaient entendre au bout de la maison.

Byakuya s'habilla à la hâte et les cheveux en bataille, tout essoufflé partit à la rencontre des ses invités;

Excusez mon retard s'il vous plait, j'ai eu un empêchement de dernière minute.

_- Alors?!... pas de Kenseikaan! Pas ton Ginpakukazaharu (écharpe) ! Rien sous ton manteau! Apparemment ton empêchement est une belle brune aux yeux bleus!_ Dit Ukitake en éclatant de rire

_- Mes employés vont vous servir à boire! Excusez-moi je reviens!_ Dit Byakuya le rouge aux joues.

Byakuya revint cinq minutes plus tard, les cheveux un peu mieux discipliné mais toujours sans Kenseikaan. Il avait enfilé quelque chose de plus rapide, la fameuse tenue de beau gosse que lui avait acheté Urya dans le monde réel.

_-Yeah la classe!_ S'écria Ichigo en voyant Byakuya

_- Nii-sama c'est super!_ _Tu as mis ma tenue préférée!_ s'écria Rukia

_- Bonjour Byakuya-sama!_ Fit Inoue, _tu es très beau avec tes cheveux lachés._

_- Bonjour Byakuya,_ dit Chad en faisant un signe de la main pour dire « c'est top »

- _Bonjour et merci pour vos compliments._

_- Ou est ton épouse?_ Demanda Ukitake

_- Elle arrive,.. là voilà justement!_

- _Bonjour Urya! Bien dormie?_ Demandèrent-ils tous en choeur d'un air moqueur

_- Oui merci!_ Répondit Urya en souriant timidement

_- Eh bé je vois que la nuit a dû être torride à en voir les marques que t'as sur le visage? Quel ardeur vieux!_ Dit Ichigo en tapant sur l'épaule de Byakuya;

Tout le monde rit de la réflexion d'Ichigo mais le rire d'Ukitake se transforma en effroi quand en se penchant pour s'asseoir le long kimono d'Urya s'entrouvrit et laissa apparaître les lacérations qu'elle avait sur les jambes.

Ukitake, blême regarda son ami et son regard semblait lui demander:** « pourquoi t'as fait çà? »**

Aucun autre convive n'ayant vu quoi que ce soit, le repas se déroula dans la joie et la bonne humeur et Byakuya s'amusa de voir combien Ukitake prenait plaisir à plaisanter avec les jeunes amis de sa femme.

Les invités prirent congés, tous, sauf Ukitake qui demanda à parler seul à seul avec Byakuya.

Byakuya refusa et lui dit:

_-je suis désolé mais je ne veux pas parler de tout çà aujourd'hui. OUI notre conflit a dérapé mais c'est trop frais pour que je puisse analyser quoi que ce soit car il s'est passé trop de choses cette nuit. On en parlera demain si tu veux bien,_ dit Byakuya en raccompagnant, doucement mais sûrement son ami vers la porte.

Byakuya ferma la porte derrière Ukitake et partit à la recherche de son épouse qu'il trouva dans sa salle de bain, nue en train de passer un gant sur ses lacérations;

_- Qu'es-tu en train de penser pendant que tu regardes ce que je t'ai fait?_ demanda Byakuya en venant se coller au dos de sa femme et en l'attrapant par la taille.

- _Je ne sais pas, j'ai_ _mal... çà m'empêche de penser!_ Dit Urya

_- Tu mens très mal petite Quincy!_

_- Que veux-tu que j'en dise!_ Dit Urya en haussant le ton

_- Chut ma chérie! Ne hausse pas le ton! On peut discuter sans s'énerver; Viens dans la chambre, je vais te masser pendant qu'on discutera,_ dit Byakuya en tendant la main à sa femme qui y enfouit la sienne et le suivit comme une petite fille sage.

_- Ma chérie?_

_- Oui_

_- as-tu compris ce que j'ai cherché à faire ce matin?_ Demanda byakuya en massant délicatement le corps endolori de son épouse

_- Tu t'es pris pour mon père et t'as voulu me punir?_

_- Arrête de dire des bêtises! Si tu n'as rien compris çà n'a servi à rien._

_- Tu as voulu me faire payer mon comportement d'hier et tu voulais que je dise que j'étais d'abord ta femme et seulement après une Quincy;_

_- Et?_

_- Et autant je peux admettre que mon comportement méritait une sanction, pas aussi douloureuse car t'aurai pu te contenter d'exiger des excuses auprès de tes proches, bref, autant je peux t'assurer que jamais je ne pourrai dire que je suis ta femme avant d'être une Quincy._

_- Bébé, c'est pas des mots et simplement des mots que je veux te faire dire? Je veux que tu acceptes d'être mon épouse, avec tout ce que cela va impliquer comme abnégation et comme acceptation de notre mode de vie. Dire que tu es ma femme plus que tu n'es Quincy c'est dire que tu vas enfin pouvoir mettre cette rébellion qui habite les Quincy de coté pour pouvoir enfin t'intégrer et devenir par alliance une shinigami._

_- Jamais je ne pourrai changer! Jamais je ne pourrai_ _devenir une shinigami par alliance, mes ancêtres se retourneraient dans leurs tombes s'ils le savaient._

- _Tu détestes toujours autant les shinigamis, malgré tout ce que tu as vécu avec Rukia et Ichigo et malgré notre amour?_

- _Oui!_

_- Comment peux-tu m'aimer alors? Je suis un shinigami et pas des moindres de surcroit!_

_- Je t'aime, toi, Byakuya Kuchiki, je n'aime pas ta partie shinigami._

_- Mais mon amour, tout est shinigami chez moi. Je ne suis pas un peu Byakuya Kuchiki ton époux et un peu autre chose, je suis pleinement et uniquement Byakuya Kuchiki le shinigami éperdument amoureux d'une femme merveilleuse._

_- Je ne pourrai pas, je suis désolée._

_- Je ne pourrai céder et te laisser haïr ce que je suis, ce que nous sommes! Réalises-tu que si tu ne changes pas, notre relation sera un enfer, que des incidents comme celui d'hier se reproduiront tout le temps. Je ne le supporterai pas._

_- On fait comment alors?_ Demanda tristement Urya en se retournant pour venir se protéger dans les grands bras de son époux.

_- Ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui se reproduira tant que je n'aurai pas réussi à casser ton caractère rebelle._

_- Tu vas quand même pas me frapper tous les jours?_ Demanda Ishida avec sa petite voix touchante

_- S'il le faut oui! Il en va de notre équilibre! Si tu ne peux pas changer, si tu sais que çà n'arrivera jamais, je te le dis la mort dans l'âme mais il est peut-être préférable qu'on se sépare..._

_- Qu'est-ce qu'on va devenir si je reste et que je n'arrive pas à changer?_ Demanda Urya angoissée.

_- On va vivre l'enfer pendant quelques temps. On va se détester, se faire beaucoup de mal et peut-être enfin se retrouver et s'aimer jusqu'à la fin des temps._

_- J'ai peur de ne pas supporter ta violence. J'ai peur de te détester tellement que je ne puisse plus revenir en arrière. J'ai peur que tu perdes patience et que tu me quittes si je ne change pas assez vite._

_- je ne te quitterai jamais. Je ne me remettrai jamais de ton départ si tu venais à me quitter._

_- on pourrait chercher un autre moyen de me faire changer?_

_- je comptais en discuter avec Ukitake demain. Il a le recul suffisant pour être de bon conseil._

_- je suis désolée d'être comme çà. J'aimerai changer mais mes valeurs de Quincy sont gravées en moi. Toute ma vie, je me suis battu pour devenir un guerrier digne de mes ancêtres. Mon grand père m'a passé le flambeau et ne serait-ce que pour lui, je ne peux régner mes origines._

_- il est hors de question que tu les renies! Il faut que tu arrives à transformer ta haine des shinigamis en respect et tout ira bien. Je voulais te demander quelque chose,_ dit Byakuya en caressant les cheveux de sa petite Quincy_. Est-ce que tu as senti quelque chose de particulier quand je t'ai giflé?_

_- oui j'ai eu mal._ Répondit innocemment Urya.

_- pardon ma chérie, ma question était mal formulée. N'as-tu rien ressenti de surprenant en toi ? Je te demande çà car j'ai senti une perturbation au niveau de ton reiatsu.  
- oui je l'ai senti! Je crois que la douleur fait grandir mon reiatsu car quand tu m'as pénétré par derrière j'ai senti qu'il se modifiait très vite._

_- Urya, je pense que tu vas pouvoir récupérer tes pouvoirs de Quincy._

_- tu crois ?_

__

- oui. Je te propose de venir t'entraîner avec moi tous les matins. Le travail fera progresser le petit peu de reiatsu que tu as récupéré.

- tu accepterais que je vienne m'entraîner alors que tes hommes s'entraînent aussi?

- oui, tu es une Quincy, tout comme nous tu as besoin de travailler sans relâche pour progresser dans tes combats.

- tes hommes risqueraient de mal prendre le fait de devoir s'entraîner avec une femme?

- Non, ils respectent la puissance des Quincy, ils seront fiers de s'entraîner avec l'une d'eux.

- si tu savais comme ça me fait plaisir!?

_- en parlant de reiatsu, tu en veux encore?_ Dit Byakuya malicieusement en glissant sa main entre les fesses de sa petite Quincy.

_-Justement je me disais que tu pourrais entretenir mon reiatsu un peu plus souvent,_ répondit Urya en caressant le torse musclé de son mari_._

_- Regarde comme je suis aux petits soins avec ton reiatsu._ Répondit-il en mettant sa femme à quatres pattes pour la sodomiser. Les murs de la chambre nuptiale tremblèrent jours et nuits pendant les trois jours de repos de Byakuya.

_Le matin qui suivit ce marathon sexuel, Byakuya se leva aux aurores et partit dans son bureau pour réfléchir au sort qu'il allait réserver à son lieutenant.  
Le tuer? Non il ne se salirait pas les mains avec le sang de ce petit morveux aveuglé par l'ambition de prendre sa place.  
Le déclasser? Oui il l'aurait bien mérité mais il fallait reconnaître qu'après lui même, seul Renji avait libéré son bankai. Il fallait prendre une sanction mais Byakuya voulait respecter la hiérarchie dans sa division. _

**"Je vais lui rendre la vie tellement désagréable qu'il regrettera d'avoir menacé ma femme. D'ailleurs je vais le mettre à son service pendant un mois. Il sera son employé, son coursier si elle a besoin de quelque chose dans le monde réel, son guide pour lui faire découvrir la soul society et son partenaire d'entraînements au combat."**pensait Byakuya content d'avoir trouvé une sanction qui ne le prive pas de son meilleur élément.

Byakuya quitta son bureau une heure plus tard et retourna dans sa chambre.

_- ma chérie?_ Dit-il tout bas à l'oreille de son épouse._ N'ouvre pas les yeux, je viens juste te prévenir de mon départ à l'entraînement._

_- humm! Non! Pars pas!_ Bafouilla Urya à moitié endormie.

_- Dors ma princesse!_ Murmura t'il en posant un baiser du bout des lèvres sur le front de sa petite Quincy


	14. Chapter 14

•**COMMENTAIRES:**

Dans ce chapitre, je fais une référence à une scène d'un de mes films préférés, "proposition indécente". Cette scène sera citée dans différents chapitres: "**Je t'ai déjà dit que je t'aimais? Non! Je t'aime. Encore? toujours..."**

* * *

Quand Urya se réveilla, son époux était à côté d'elle et la regardait dormir amoureusement.  
-_ t'es pas parti mon amour?_ Demanda lui t'elle  
- _oui ma petite marmotte chérie! Je suis parti ce matin mais là il est 12h30.  
_- _oh pardon je me suis endormie!_ Dit Urya gênée.  
_- c'est pas grave, tu as bien fait par contre le repas est toujours servi à 12h donc il faudrait que tu te lèves maintenant et que tu m'accompagnes à table ou un invité nous attend.  
- fais-toi belle si tu veux.  
- euh non je ne préfère pas j'ai peur que tu...  
- non ça va aller, le repas est sur la terrasse donc mets vraiment ce que tu voudras._

Urya préféra tout de même ne pas prendre de risque et choisit une tenue que Byakuya aimait beaucoup.

- _Renji ?!_ S'étonna t'elle en arrivant sur la terrasse.  
_- salut Ishida. Ben ouai c'est moi! Je suis là pour entendre ma sanction que je connais déjà, il va me tuer.  
- Non je ne vais pas te tuer!_ dit Byakuya qui entendit les mots de Renji en arrivant. _Je vais te mettre à la disposition de mon épouse puisqu'elle a beaucoup souffert des conséquences de ta trahison._  
-_ ben quoi Ishi qu'est-ce qui t'arrive? T'as besoin d'une nounou maintenant?  
- j'oubliai de te préciser qu'au moindre manque de respect à l'égard de ma femme, cette sanction sera remplacée par ton exécution.  
- oui taichou.  
- Passons à table maintenant_.  
-_ je vais vous laisser en vous souhaitant un bon appétit,_ dit Renji en s'inclinant devant son capitaine.  
_- tu peux rester. Je t'expliquerai ainsi en quoi consistera ton mois de sanction, mais avant tout je veux comprendre pourquoi tu as agi de la sorte.  
- je... euh, je n'ai pas très bien vécu vos reproches à votre retour Taichou.  
- et?  
- et j'ai également cru que vous ne reviendriez pas.  
- et?  
- et... et si tel avait été le cas, ayant été désigné capitaine remplaçant j'aurai pu vous remplacer définitivement. J'y ai cru en voyant approcher la fin du délai d'un mois imparti par le commandant.  
- ne soit pas déçu tu n'aurais pas été capitaine de toute façon tu n'en as ni le niveau au combat ni les compétences,_ dit froidement Byakuya à son lieutenant.

Renji était fou de rage de se faire ainsi humilier une fois de plus devant Ishida. Il tripota son assiette pour se donner une contenance et pour quepersonne ne croise son regard ou reflétait toute la haine qu'il avait pour son capitaine.  
_- Ton manque d'éducation était également rédhibitoire. On ne joue pas avec les assiettes. Tes origines te barreront toujours la route.  
- Calme-toi Renji!_ Dit Urya doucement, en voyant que Renji crispaît tellement sa main sur ses couverts qu'il s'entailla la main. Urya vit la scène et trouva un stratagème pour ôter Renji des griffes vengerésses de son époux.  
_- Renji! J'ai un peu froid. Peux-tu aller me chercher ma veste que j'ai laissé dans le jardin?_ Dit-elle et en se tournant pour montrer la direction du jardin elle lui fit un clin d'oeil entendu qui fit comprendre à Renji qu'elle avait juste cherché à mettre fin à ses souffrances.  
_- Ma chérie, tu n'as pas à être aussi courtoise avec lui. Il est ton serviteur!_  
_- Mon amour, Renji était un copain avant, je ne peux pas l'oublier sur commandes.  
- Te rappeler qu'il a voulu nous détruire devrait amplement suffire à te le faire oublier...  
- Oui tu as raison.  
- Toujours!  
_- Hein ?!  
-_ je plaisante ma chérie!_ Dit Byakuya en riant.

-_ Tiens Ishi... Tenez madame!_ Se ravisa Renji après avoir croisé le regard noir de Byakuya.  
_- Excusez-moi madame.  
- Merci Renji,_ dit Urya qui pour le coup eut elle aussi droit à son regard noir.

_- chérie en attendant ton réveil pour déjeuner j'ai perdu beaucoup de temps, je dois retourner travailler. Sois sage madame Kuchiki!_ Dit-il en déposant un baiser sur la bouche d'Urya.  
_Renji tiens-toi à la disposition de mon épouse et veille à ce qu'elle n'ait rien à redire sur toi._

Renji et Ishida regardèrent s'éloigner Byakuya et attendirent qu'ils soient sortis pour rompre ce silence plus que pesant.  
_- C'est chaud ! Dirent-ils en même temps ce qui les fit éclater de rire.  
- Ishi j'voudrais m'excuser pour tout le mal que je t'ai fait et surtout te remercier car si tu l'en n'avait pas empêché ton mec m'aurait achevé. Merci pour tout à l'heure aussi.  
- ouai c'est bon! Tu vas pas me remercier pendant vingt plombes Renji!_

_- bon alors qu'est-ce qu'elle veut faire la princesse Kuchiki?  
- arrêtes tes conneries! Bon ben si ça t'dérange pas j'aimerai bien faire le tour de la soul society.  
- à vos ordres m'dame_ ! répondit Renji en riant.

_- bon j'vais m'habiller et j'arrive.  
-ok.  
- RENJIIII ?  
- oui qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?  
- viens voir j'ai besoin de ton aide.  
- ouai qu'est-ce que t'as ?  
- ben voilà, apparemment mes goûts vestimentaires passent mal et on s'est grave embrouillé avec mon mari pour ça d'ailleurs, enfin bref tout ça pour dire que je voudrais déclencher un nouveau scandale dans à la soul society en portant une tenue indécente.  
- ouai ok ben montre-moi j'vais te dire si c'est bon.  
- viens j'vais te montrer.  
Renji suivit Ishida dans la chambre puis dans le dressing.  
- putain! Ça c'est de la piaule ! Non ?! C'est ton dressing çà? Abusé comme c'est grand!  
- bon alors çà c'est bon ou pas?_ Demanda Urya en montrant un ensemble blanc, jupe mi-longue et petite chemise en dentelle_.  
-Oué ça irait chai pas va l'essayer et j'te dirai c'que j'en pense.  
_Ishida semblant oublier que maintenant c'etait une fille, se déshabilla entièrement devant Renji.  
_- Alors t'en penses quoi?_ Demanda Urya en regardant vers Renji_. Ben Renji qu'est-ce que tu as? Pourquoi t'es tout rouge et tu gardes la bouche ouverte?_ T'as avalé un truc de travers? Demanda Urya tout en venant taper dans le dos de Renji.  
_- arrêtes tes conneries Ishida !_ Hurla Renji. _T'es malade ou quoi de te mettre à poil devant moi, t'es une meuf et même une putain de bonne meuf maintenant! Faut pas m'faire des trucs comme çà j'vais y laisser ma peau moi!_ Vociférait Renji_.  
- excuse-moi j'ai zappé. Bon alors ça va ou pas cette tenue ?  
- ouai c'est bon, tu fais peut-être un peu trop petite fille de maternelle mais bon c'est joli.  
- bon ben on peut y aller alors._

Sans le savoir, en quittant les appartements Kuchiki pour se rendre au centre du seretei ils passèrent devant le bureau de Byakuya. Il se leva et regarda passer son épouse.  
**"que tu es belle ma princesse, tu vois quand tu veux..."** pensa t'il en voyant la sobriété de la tenue de son épouse.

Après un long visite dans tous les recoins de la soul society, Renji dit à Ishida:  
_- bon si tu veux vraiment connaître la soul society tu dois connaître le rukongai. C'est de ce quartier pauvre que je viens.  
- ok c'est parti!_

_- ah ouai c'est sûr que cette pauvreté vient ternir l'idyllique description que Byakuya m'a fait de la soul society! _Dit Ishida les larmes aux yeux en regardant un petit garçon, pieds nus, les vêtements en lambeaux, jouer tout seul dans la crasse de la rue.  
_- je vais te montrer ou je suis né!_ Dit Renji pour changer les idées d'Ishida.

Assis sur la petite terrasse de sa toute petite maison natale, Renji osa enfin poser à Urya la question qui le hantait depuis leur départ.  
_- Ishi? C'est quoi les marques que t'as sur tout le corps ?  
- c'est rien! Je suis tombée.  
- me prend pas pour un con! Il te bat ce malade c'est çà?  
- euh... Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler...  
- quand et pourquoi il t'a battu ?  
- c'était ça l'embrouille du soir de notre mariage à cause de ma tenue.  
- Ishi! Si jamais il lève une nouvelle fois la main sur toi, viens te réfugier chez moi et je te ramènerai dans le monde réel, j'ai la clé du portail privé des Kuchiki._

Urya au bord des larmes tant cette situation lui donnait honte n'osa pas lui dire qu'elle aussi avait une clé et encore moins lui avouer que c'est pas seulement le jour du mariage mais tous les jours qui suivirent qu'elle avait été battue.  
_- merci pour ton soutien Renji,_ dit Urya dont les larmes commencèrent à couler sur ses joues.  
_- allez viens-là Quincy!_ Dit Renji en mettant son bras autour du cou d'Ishida. _Pleure un bon coup ça ira mieux après, mais n'oublie pas que je suis là si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit.  
- merci Renji.  
- et ça sert à ça les potes non ?_ Dit Renji en faisant l'andouille pour faire rire Ishida.

Bras dessus, bras dessous, les deux amis regagnerent le sereitei. Ils prirent un air distant en approchant des appartements kuchiki.

Byakuya était déjà rentré. Il vint à la rencontre de son épouse quand il entendit la porte s'ouvrir.  
_- te voilà enfin ma chérie!_ Tu m'as manqué! Dit-il en l'enlacant.  
_- tu m'as manqué aussi,_ dit doucement Urya gênée par la présence de Renji.  
_**"lâche-la connard!"**_ pensa Renji  
_- Renji ta joie de revoir ton capitaine fait plaisir à voir!  
- Non taichou,_ bégaya Renji  
_- Ton regard meurtrier a parlé pour toi, Renji Abarai! Rentre chez toi maintenant et reviens demain à 5h j'ai du travail pour toi.  
- Bien taichou!_ Au revoir madame Kuchiki, dit-il en partant.

- _tu nous l'as éduqué en une journée le rustre du Rukongaï,_ constata Byakuya.

Urya ne répondit rien! Le mépris de son mari pour son lieutenant et pour tout ce qui venait du rukongaï l'insupportait.  
_- quelque chose ne va pas ma chérie?  
- non çà va, merci.  
- petite quincy, je vois bien que quelque chose te contrarie!  
- je suis juste très fatiguée. Nous avons beaucoup marché. J'ai discuté avec beaucoup de personnes. Les shinigamis sont vraiment des gens charmants,_ dit hypocritement Urya pour couper court aux questions gênantes de son mari.

Cette parole fut celle de trop, Byakuya sut qu'elle lui mentait dès qu'elle dit que les shinigamis étaient des gens charmants. Il en déduit que sa visite s'était mal passée et que des personnes malveillantes l'avaient peut-être blessée. Il se doutait bien qu'elle n'en dirait rien donc il décida d'aller questionner Renji.  
_- chérie j'ai oublié des papiers importants dans mon bureau. Je reviens dans cinq minutes._

Arrivé chez Renji, il entra sans frapper.  
_- que s'est-il passé pendant votre ballade pour qu'Urya soit bouleversée à ce point?  
_La gorge de Renji se serra. Il respira un grand coup et lui dit:  
_- désolé taichou. Je l'ai emmené au Rukongai et la pauvreté de la ville l'a profondément émue. Je n'aurai pas dû l'emmener là bas.  
- ok je vois..._ dit Byakuya en se dirigeant vers la porte.

_- Ça y est c'est fait!_ dit Byakuya à son épouse. _Viens près de moi ma chérie.  
- Oui mon amour,_ dit sagement Urya en venant s'asseoir près de son époux.  
_- Raconte-moi ta ballade petite Quincy?  
- c'était sympa!  
- mais encore?  
- on a fait tout le tour du sereitei.  
- comment connais-tu ce nom?  
- Renji m'a expliqué que la ville des shinigamis s'appelle comme çà.  
- ok et qu'avez-vous visité?_  
_- on a tout visité.  
- c'est à dire?_ Insista t'il lourdement  
_- j'ai vu les quartiers des différentes divisions mais on n'a pu les voir que de l'extérieur.  
- et ensuite on a continué notre ballade et on est rentrés.  
- c'est tous que vous avez fait ?  
- oui, pourquoi !?_ Demanda Urya qui sans trop savoir pourquoi commençait à s-angoisser.  
_- j'ai juste envie de savoir tout ce que petite femme chérie a découvert aujourd'hui!_ Dit Byakuya en tentant de prendre un air enjoué pour masquer la colère qu'il avait d'avoir pris son épouse en flagrant délit de mensonge.  
-_ et toi mon amour, ta journée de travail s'est bien passée?  
- oui, une journée comme une autre, entraînements et paperasse.  
- et quand penses-tu que je pourrais venir m'entraîner? _Demanda Urya qui avait enfin trouvé un sujet de conversation autre que sa sortie.  
_- je pense qu'il faudrait que tu retrouves un peu plus de pouvoirs. Pour l'instant je pense que tu ne pourrais pas te défendre convenablement contre mes hommes.  
- tu dis çà parce que tu veux me donner encore un peu de reaitsu?_ Demanda Urya d'un air coquin mal imité qui ne leurra pas une seconde son époux.

**"continue d'essayer de m'endormir avec t'offrant à moi petite garce"** pensa Byakuya.

_- Non, je disais ça parce que c'est vrai, tu es encore trop faible pour t'entraîner. Allons manger maintenant.  
- je n'ai pas très faim, je préférerai aller me coucher si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénients?  
- j'en vois un! Si tu es toujours en phase d'apprentissage du savoir vivre, sache qu'une épouse doit tenir compagnie à son époux à table, même si elle n'a pas faim.  
- ok, désolée, je ne le savais pas.  
- c'est pas grave. Quoiqu'il en soit, pour moi, ta santé passe avant les usages, si tu es vraiment fatiguée, va t'allonger.  
- non mon amour je vais venir avec toi à table.  
- c'est bien ma chérie, j'apprécie les efforts que tu fais._

Le repas se passa sans heurts mais Byakuya sur la défensive, décortiqua tous les moindres gestes ou paroles d'Urya pour voir comment elle se comportait quand elle mentait.

_- allons dans la chambre maintenant._

Urya suivit sagement son mari sans rien dire. Il se dirigea vers sa salle de bain et elle vers la sienne.  
Elle sortit avant lui pour une fois et se coucha sans tarder.  
Byakuya entra dans la chambre et vint s'asseoir près de sa femme.  
Il dégaga ses cheveux pour voir son visage et lui dit:  
_- petite Quincy n'as-tu rien oublié aujourd'hui?_

Urya blémit et lui dit en tremblant:  
_- oui excuse-moi, tu ne m'as pas encore frappée. Tiens!_ lui dit-elle en attrapant la ceinture qui ne quittait jamais son chevet et en la tendant à son époux.  
_- si tu as quelque chose à me dire, la ceinture n'est pas nécessaire._

Urya, usée par les corrections quotidiennes, usée par tout ce qu'elle avait vu du soi-disant monde parfait que son mari lui décrivait, usée par cette routine sordide que le conflit qui les sépare engendrait dit comme dans un soupir d'épuisement:  
_- OUI je suis ta femme et rien d'autre. OUI je suis une shinigami et plus une Quincy.  
- j'ai honte pour toi Urya! Tes ancêtres doivent se retourner dans leurs tombes en te voyant vendre ton âme pour une nuit de sommeil tranquille, pour éviter quelques coups de ceintures. Quel problème penses-tu solutionner en me disant les mots que je veux entendre sans les penser. Si au moins tu avais fait l'effort d'être convaincante...  
_Byakuya jeta rageusement la ceinture à l'autre bout de la pièce et dit en se couchant:  
_- dors tranquille cette nuit et toutes celles à venir, je ne te frapperais plus..._

Urya essaya de venir contre Byakuya et tâta le terrain en posant sa main sur son torse. Il enleva sa main et la rejetta avec violence.  
Urya tourna le dos à son époux et tenta en vain de trouver le sommeil.

_- Ishi...?! Ishi?! Réveille-toi maintenant!  
- Renji? Qu'est-ce que tu fous là?  
- faut que tu le lève là! Il est 14h  
- 14h ?! Il est ou Byakuya?  
- dans son bureau.  
- je dois aller lui parler,_ dit urya en essayant de se lever.  
_- non j'te le déconseille! Il était vraiment de très mauvais humeur ce matin,_ l'informa Renji tout en l'empêchant de se lever.  
_- il faut que je lui parle, il faut qu'il comprenne pourquoi j'ai fait çà!  
- il t'a frappé à cause du Rukongai, c'est çà?  
- QUOI ? il était au courant?  
- Oui, à peine arrivé chez moi, je l'ai vu débarqué. Il m'a demandé ce qui s'était passé pour que tu sois perturbée à ce point. Je lui ai parlé de notre visite là bas.  
- c'est fini! Cette fois c'est fini, jamais il ne me pardonnera de lui avoir menti!_ Dit Urya en pleurant.  
_- ah ok! Tu ne le lui avais pas dit... Allez ne pleure pas, on va trouver une solution,_ dit Renji en se penchant sur Urya pour la prendre dans ses bras.  
_. Arrête de pleurer, il doit forcément y avoir une solution!_ Expliqua Renji

Ishida désespérée à l'idée d'avoir perdu son mari s'accrocha au cou de Renji et pleura toutes les larmes de son corps en tremblant comme une feuille.  
Renji avait maintenant Urya tout contre lui. Entièrement nue, dans cette position, seul un drap séparait les seins d'Ishida de Renji.  
Renji lui tapota le dos en lui disant:  
_- ne pleure pas tout va s'arranger, tu verras.  
_La main de Renji se fit caresses sur le dos d'Urya. Le simple contact avec sa peau, fit monter en lui l'envie de faire l'amour. Il caressa longuement le dos d'Ishida l'embrassait dans le cou.  
L'odeur d'Ishida, son grain de peau, la beauté de ses formes, tout fit perdre le contrôle à Renji.  
_Il se mit à la caresser et lui dit: tu me rends dingue, t'es tellement belle_, dit-en lui touchant les seins  
- arrête Renji! Arrête !!  
_- excuse-moi, ça a été plus fort que moi. T'es vraiment divinement belle...  
- donne-moi des habits s'il te plaît? Je veux aller parler à mon mari avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.  
- non t'iras nulle part! Retourne dans le monde réel, ici tu vas être malheureuse et maltraitée toute ta vie,_ s'énerva Renji qui pour empêcher Urya d'aller voir son mari, verrouilla la porte du dressing et prit la clé.

Ishida, bloquée là sans vêtements ne s'arrêtait plus de pleurer. Dans un geste désespéré, elle poussa Renji et partit en courant, nue comme un vers pour aller parler à son mari.  
Byakuya, sentant quelqu'un s'approcher de la porte de son bureau, mit la main sur la poignet de la porte pour l'ouvrir. Quand la porte s'ouvrit, sa petite Quincy en tenue d'Eve se jeta dans ses bras.  
Byakuya, craignant qu'elle ne se soit faite agresser, la serra fort contre lui et lui demanda ce qui se passait.  
_- parle-moi ma chérie, n'aies pas peur!  
- pardonne-moi pour le mensonge du Rukongai et je t'en conjure pardonne mes paroles d'hier.  
- et tu étais obligée de courir jusqu'ici totalement nue pour me dire çà?_ Demanda Byakuya en souriant maintenant qu'il était soulagé d'apprendre qu'il n'était rien arrivé à son épouse.  
_- mon amour serre-moi fort s'il te plaît.  
- oui ma chérie, viens tout contre moi.  
- mon amour, je ne pourrai jamais te dire que je suis ta femme plus qu'une Quincy. Je suis et resterai avant tout une Quincy, c'est mon identité, la seule qu'il me reste depuis mon opération. Je suis et resterai une Quincy qui aime le shinigami qu'elle a épousé. Je suis et resterai la première Quincy qui aime et respecte sincèrement les shinigamis. J'ai préféré perdre mon père, le Quincy que trahir mon engagement avec mes amis shinigamis, Rukia et Ichigo. Nous nous sommes entraidés et soutenus main dans la main comme des frères. Je n'ai pas besoin de coups pour aimer les shinigamis, ils étaient avant même que je te rencontre, ma seule famille. Je n'ai jamais cherché à provoquer ou violer les dogmes shinigamis en m'habillant comme je l'ai fait le soir de la réception, j'ai juste voulu me plaire pour la première fois depuis mon opération. _

_Je suis un homme dans ma tête, dans mon orgueil et dans mes tripes. Je me suis fait amputer de mon identité pour devenir ta femme et je ne le regretterai jamais mais c'est pas parce que tu l'aimes cette femme que je vais l'aimer aussi. Rien de ce que je suis devenu me plaît. Je me trouve grotesque, travesti et pitoyable quand je me regarde dans un miroir. Je voulais, au moins pour la première fois et particulièrement ce jour là, me trouver belle à tes côtés. Ce costume que tu portais et cette tenue que je me suis entêtée à vouloir porter c'est les tenues que j'ai vu un jour dans un magasin de mariage. Je les ai trouvées magnifiques et depuis je rêve que si un jour je me mariai, je porterai ce beau costume blanc si proche de ma tenue de Quincy et ma femme porterait ce beau tailleur blanc, extrêmement féminin. Faute de pouvoir porter ce costume dont j'ai toujours rêvé, je ne pouvais que porter le tailleur et t'offrir le costume pour que, malgré l'inversion des rôles, mon rêve puisse quand même se réaliser. Pour finir, ce qui en moi rebelle contre les règles ringardes des shinigamis, c'est pas le Quincy, c'est l'adolescent. J'ai 16 ans, tu comprends, 16 ANS !!_

_s'il faut te prouver que mon amour pour toi est tel que je suis prête à tout endurer pour rester à tes côtés, si cette preuve quotidienne d'amour passe par des coups, frappe-moi. Si chaque coup que tu me donnes et que j'accepte sans broncher, te permet de comprendre combien je t'aime, frappe-moi! frappe-moi matin, midi et soir! frappe-moi tant que je sais que ma souffrance t'ouvre les yeux et te fait réaliser l'immensité de mon amour . Si pour que tu cesses d'avoir peur que j'entache la réputation de ta famille, il faut que je sois soumise et obéissante, je me soumettrai à toi sans restrictions, je ne ferai plus rien sans ton accord, j'arrêterai même de respirer si tu ne m'y autorisais pas. Si ta peur de me perdre continue à gangrèner notre relation, je t'en conjure, attache-moi! Attache-moi au lit la nuit. Attache-moi dans le jardin au petit déjeuner! Attache-moi sur le terrain d'entraînement dans la matinée. Attache-moi aux pieds de la table le midi, puis à ceux de ton bureau l'après-midi! attache-moi partout ou tu iras si c'est ça qu'il faut pour que tu arrêtes de croire que je vais partir.  
Mon amour, je serai et ferai tout ce que tu voudras. Je te serai soumise au delà de tes espérances mais je te supplie juste d'une chose c'est de bien vouloir enfin avoir confiance en moi. Je remet maintenant toute mon existence entre tes mains, fais-en ce qu'il te plaira._

_  
_Urya se coucha aux pieds de son mari et les embrassa.

Byakuya vint s'allonger sur le sol près d'Urya et lui dit:  
_- si ta place est ici, la mienne l'est aussi..._

**_- Je t'ai déjà dit que je t'aimais?  
- non._ dit Urya en souriant  
_- je t'aime!  
- encore ?!  
- toujours..._**

****  
Byakuya approcha son visage de celui d'Urya. Il approcha ses lèvres des siennes. Il s'en approcha jusqu'à ce que son souffle chaud les caresse. Il effleura à peine la bouche de son épouse qu'elle sentit son ventre se contracter. Ces caresses d'une extrême douceur étaient tellement inattendues! Ils étaient tous deux plutôt coutumiers des pulsions sexuelles violentes, qui dévastaient tout sur leur passage et leur faisaient perdre la raison.  
Là, c'était différent. le temps... le temps c'est ce qu'ils n'avaient jamais pris pour se connaître, pour apprendre à communiquer avec le corps de l'autre. Ils ne connaissaient pas le langage corporelle de l'autre. Le temps, c'est ce qu'ils prirent ce jour là, allongés sur le sol tiède du bureau de Byakuya.

_- regarde-moi ma chérie!_ Murmura Byakuya en soulevant le menton d'Urya  
Quand Urya croisa le regard de son époux. Elle fut stupéfaite. Les yeux noirs et sans expression de Byakuya avaient changé, ils semblaient enfin avoir ouvert la porte de son âme et de son coeur. Les sentiments, les émotions qu'il retenait depuis toujours en lui semblaient avoir enfin trouver le chemin de ses yeux, de ses mains et de sa bouche. Toutes les portes de sortie des émotions de Byakuya étaient prises d'assaut.  
Ses yeux dirent à son épouse tout ce que sa pudeur l'avait empêché de dire avant. Ses mains dessinaient du bout des doigts, le contour du visage d'urya, la forme de sa bouche, la finesse de son coup, l'élégance de ses épaules, le contour généreux de ses seins, la ligne douce qui partait du coeur de sa poitrine, qui plongeait dans son nombril pour finir à l'orée de son triangle parfait qu'il effleura avant de reprendre son oeuvre d'art en traçant du bout des doigts, sa longue et gracieuse colonne qui se cambrait au passage de ses doigts.  
Sa langue venait recueillir les soupirs de son épouse sur le bord de ses lèvres et sa bouche venait étouffer et emprisonner ses gémissements.  
Urya émue et touchée au plus profond d'elle par tout ce que son époux venait de lui exprimer laissa couler quelques larmes de bonheur sur ses joues.

_- Même dans mes plus doux rêves, je n'ai cru que tu puisses m'aimer aussi fort un jour.  
- Même dans mes plus doux rêves, je n'ai cru que je puisse aimer aussi fort un jour.  
- je t'aime, mon amour, ma vie..._  
_- je t'aime, ma chérie, ma vie... Tu m'as ressuscité. J'ai réalisé en écoutant ta magnifique déclaration que je suis mort moi aussi le jour où Hisana est partie. Ma foi en la vie, mon coeur, ma sensibilité, ma joie de vivre, tout a disparu avec elle. Je me suis longtemps protégé des blessures de la vie en blindant mon coeur, en m'interdisant toutes émotions. J'ai même mis une barrière entre ma soeur et moi pour ne pas me laisser envahir par une quelconque émotion.  
Avec toi, j'ai été pris de court, tout a été trop fort, trop vite, trop loin.  
Mon corps a pris le pas sur ma raison. Je me suis senti vulnérable en voyant que je ne maîtrisais plus rien. J'ai laissé libre court à mes pulsions faute de pouvoir les contrôler, mais j'ai contrôlé, verrouillé, toutes les émotions qui sommeillàient en moi depuis longtemps.  
Maintenant, tu peux me voir pour la première fois, entièrement nu. Moi Byakuya, la personne froide et hautaine que tout le monde déteste, je ne suis rien d'autre qu'un homme blessé, fragile qui a peur du bonheur de peur qu'il ne lui échappe à nouveau.  
Je t'ai aimé dès le premier jour, j'ai mis longtemps à l'admettre mais même avec toi à mes côtés, ici, j'ai continué de contenir mes émotions profondes. J'ai tout essayé pour ne pas te montrer à quel point mon amour me rendait vulnérable et fragile et combien j'avais peur d'accueillir ce bonheur de peur de le perdre.  
Je suis nu devant toi moi aussi. Je ne veux plus endosser le rôle de celui qui maîtrise la situation. La situation je la maîtrise en tant que capitaine et en tant qu'héritier du clan Kuchiki. En tant qu'époux, je ne la maîtrise pas et finalement tant mieux, je vais pouvoir moi aussi déposer ma vie à tes pieds et te dire d'en faire ce que tu voudras._

_**- Je t'ai déjà dit que je t'aimais?**_ demanda Urya  
_**- non,** répondit-il en souriant  
**- je t'aime!  
- encore?  
- Toujours!**_ Répondit-il en enlaçant son épouse.

Il introduit délicatement son sexe, en érection depuis le début de ses caresses, dans le sexe d'Urya qui perlait de désir. Il l'enfonça lentement dans son ventre et quand il sentit son vagin comprimer son sexe il put libérer tout son élixir d'amour. Ils jouirent en même temps en silence, en se serrant très fort pour ressentir les spasmes d'extase de l'autre.  
_- excuse-moi, je suis venu trop vite. Je ne suis resté en toi que quelques secondes avant d'atteindre le septième ciel  
- Jamais tu n'es resté aussi longtemps en moi. Tu étais en moi depuis déjà une heure, depuis le moment où tu es venu t'allonger sur le sol près de moi,_ répondit Urya encore toute retournée par l'intensité de leur orgasme.

_- Je t'empêche de travailler, je vais te laisser travailler. réalisa soudain Urya confortablement blottie dans les bras de son amant.  
- Je n'ai pas fini, c'est vrai mais je vais venir avec toi._

Byakuya porta sa petite Quincy dans ses bras pour la ramener dans leurs appartements. Ils tombèrent nez à nez avec Renji qui devint aussi rouge que ses cheveux en voyant Urya nue dans les bras de son capitaine.  
_- C'est une très belle femme, n'est-ce pas Renji?  
- Euh... Oui capitaine, c'est une très belle femme!_ répondit embarrassé.  
_- N'oublie jamais que c'est la mienne,_ dit calmement Byakuya en repartant.

**"alors prends-en soin puisque c'est la tienne abruti!"** pensa Renji qui ne décolèrait pas depuis qu'il avait vu les traces de coups sur le corps d'Ishida.


	15. Chapter 15

Ce qui se passa sur ce jour fut sans doute l'étape la plus importante de l'histoire d'amour du couple Kuchiki. Leur vie prit un tournant radical, leur confiance en l'autre avait radicalement amélioré leur relation.  
Maintenant, chaque matin, Urya se levait pour partager le petit déjeuner de son époux. Ensuite elle l'accompagnait au terrain d'entraînement et le regardait s'entraîner sans relâche et faire travailler ses hommes.  
Ce matin là, Byakuya se tourna vers elle et lui dit:  
_- Urya Kuchiki, lève-toi et viens te battre avec mon lieutenant_, dit froidement Byakuya.  
_- mais mon amour...?  
- Byakuya taichou!_ La reprit-il sèchement.  
_- Je ne suis pas prête,_ répondit-elle  
_- Approche je vais te dire ça de suite. Essaye de parer mes coups si tu tiens à ta vie,_ dit-il en dégainant Senbonzakura.

Urya se mit à trembler et resta figée.  
Byakuya lui mit un revers qui la projeta à trois mètres.  
_- Effectivement tu n'es pas prête! Sors de ce terrain d'entraînement femme!_ Dit-il avec mépris.

Renji et les hommes de la division regardaient compatissants, ce petit bout de femme à terre, le visage en sang, essayer de se relever.  
L'un d'eux eut l'instinct de lui tendre la main pour l'aider à se relever.  
La pointe de l'épée de Byakuya le stoppa dans son élan.  
_- ta tête roulera sur le sol avant que tu n'aies touché sa main!_ Menaça Byakuya.  
_- excusez-moi Taichou,_ dit l'homme en partant sans demander ses restes.  
_- ou est donc passé ton orgueil Quincy? Tu rampes sur le sol comme tous les chiens de ta race! Lève-toi et bats-toi ou rentre chez toi préparer le repas de ton époux!_ Dit-il en la regardant avec mépris.  
Urya se releva, Byakuya sentit avec plaisir son reiatsu grandir rapidement.  
_- tu veux te battre avec moi Quincy?_ Provoqua Byakuya  
-_ Je ne veux pas me battre, je veux TE battre,_ répondit Urya furieuse.  
_- Ne présume pas de ta force Quincy, va déjà essayer de te battre avec mon lieutenant, c'est un jeune homme, il n'osera pas frapper une fillette,_ répondit avec arrogance Byakuya avant de tourner les talons.  
**"c'est bien ma chérie, révolte-toi encore, ton reiatsu augmente de plus en plus"** se dit Byakuya ravi d'avoir réussi son coup.  
_- Quincy?_ L'interpella Byakuya._ Tu vas avoir besoin de çà pour te battre!_ Rajouta-t-il en envoyant un objet à Urya.  
_- La croix des Quincy ?! Où l'as-tu trouvé?  
_Byakuya fit demi tour et ne répondit pas.  
Il fit un signe de modération de la main à Renji qui voulait clairement dire: **"vas-y doucement, ne me l'abîme pas quand même!"...**

* * *

Renji dégaina son épée et attaqua Urya avec modération mais Urya n'arrivant même pas à appeler son arc dût se contenter d'équiver les attaques grâce au niveau encore moyen de son reiatsu.  
**"libère ton arc ma chérie! Dépêche-toi, libère le avant qu'il ne te blesse"** priait Byakuya de peur qu'Urya ne soit blessée.

Ce qu'il craignait se produisit, Urya ne pût esquiver le dernier coup de Renji, qui l'atteint sur l'épaule. Quand il vit le sang gicler de la blessure, Byakuya blémit. Il décida d'arrêter les entraînements prématurément mais au moment où il s'apprêtait à dire aux hommes d'arrêter, il vit sa petite femme se relever courageusement et demander à Renji de continuer.  
Tous les hommes s'arrêtèrent pour admirer le courage de ce petit bout de femme qui blessée dans sa chair se relevait pour continuer le combat.  
**"bats-toi ma fière petite Quincy! libère ton arc maintenant, je t'en supplie"** pensait Byakuya en regardant Urya avec admiration.  
Urya n'y parvint pas mais elle esquiva les attaques de Renji, les unes derrière les autres et se déplaçait tellement vite que Renji commençait à porter des coups dans tous les sens ne sachant plus où la trouver.  
_- Fin de l'entraînement,_ déclara avec soulagement Byakuya. Il allait enfin pouvoir aller voir sa petite femme.  
Quand il arriva près d'elle, Byakuya n'eut que le temps de dire:  
_- ça va ma chérie?  
_Qu'Urya perdit connaissance et s'évanouit dans les bras de son époux qui la ramena inanimée jusqu'à leurs appartements.

Ce jour là, dans le sereitei, tout le monde ne parlait que de çà. La nouvelle de l'héroïque combat de la Quincy fit le tour de la ville.

* * *

-_ Chérie, réveille-toi!_ dit Byakuya en caressant le visage de son épouse.  
_- Byakuya?_ Dit Urya d'une petite voix à presque inaudible.  
_- Chut! Ne parle pas ma chérie! Repose-toi  
- pardonne-moi mon amour.  
- te pardonner quoi? Je suis tellement fier de toi! Tu as été tellement brave! Et j'ai eu tellement peur pour toi bébé..._ Dit-il en lui serrant la main  
_- j'ai eu peur que tu aies honte de moi car je n'arrivai pas à invoquer mon arme.  
- Non, du tout! On va travailler tous les deux dorénavant, jusqu'à ce que tu libères ton arc.  
- Ou as-tu trouvé la croix des Quincy?  
- Je pense que tu as du la perdre en me portant jusqu'à l'hopital. Le jour où je suis parti, j'ai senti la présence de reiatsu dans le parc, je l'ai suivi et j'ai trouvé cette croix.  
Je ne savais pas qu'elle était à toi. C'est Renji qui m'a dit qu'elle était à toi.  
- Merci de m'avoir provoqué pour réveiller mon reiatsu et excuse mon agressivité, je n'avais pas compris ce que tu cherchais à faire.  
- Il fallait tenter quelque chose, ton reiatsu n'evoluait plus ces derniers temps. Je suis content que ça ait marché.  
- je suis déçue de ne pas avoir pu me servir de mon arme!_ Dit Urya d'un air triste.  
_- ta blessure est profonde, repose toi quelques jours et ensuite nous travaillerons ensemble, jours et nuits s'il le faut mais je te promets que tu y arriveras. Maintenant repose-toi._

Pendant une semaine, Byakuya fit un marathon en faisant des allers retours entre les entraînements et la chambre d'Urya, son bureau et la chambre. Il essayait autant que possible d'aller la voir toutes les heures.  
La réunion des capitaines avait commencée depuis déjà deux heures. Byakuya commençait à s'impatienter et plus le temps passait plus son esprit s'échappait.  
_- Capitaine Kuchiki ?!_ Appelait le commandant pour la deuxième fois; _êtes-vous toujours parmi nous où votre esprit est-il allé rejoindre votre épouse à son chevet?_  
_- veuillez m'excuser commandant.  
- Nous étions justement en train de parler de votre épouse.  
- De mon épouse!?_ S'inquiéta Byakuya.  
_- Oui. De nombreux capitaines m'ont expliqué comment elle s'est blessée et avec quel courage elle a fait front sans armes à son adversaire.  
- Oui c'est exact, elle est très courageuse._

_- j'aimerai comprendre pourquoi vous l'entraînez?_  
_- pour qu'elle apprenne à développer ses pouvoirs.  
- Les Quincy naissent avec leurs pouvoirs alors pourquoi ne l'a t'elle pas fait avant?_

* * *

Byakuya, embarrassé par cette question inattendue invita une histoire de toutes pièces.  
_- Elle est la petite soeur du Quincy qui est venu avec Ichigo pour libérer Rukia. Le bracelet des Quincy se donne de génération en génération. Quand son grand père est mort, il l'a donné au fils aîné. Quand son frère est mort, il l'a donné à sa soeur qui devient aujourd'hui la dernière des Quincy. Les pouvoirs des Quincy sont immenses, je trouverai donc dommage qu'en mémoire de ses ancêtres, elle n'apprenne pas à les utiliser.  
- Il me semble dangereux que vous exposiez votre épouse inexpérimentée au risque d'un combat avec votre lieutenant.  
- Urya est mon épouse, j'aimerai pouvoir prendre les risques qu'il me semble bon de prendre pour elle, sans avoir à rendre des comptes à ce sujet.  
- Elle est votre épouse, certes mais elle est également la dernière d'une espèce que nous n'avons jamais pu étudier.  
- Seriez-vous en train d'insinuer que vous envisageriez de prendre mon épouse pour un rat de laboratoire?_ Dit Byakuya hors de lui.  
_- Loin de moi cette idée mais plusieurs capitaines et moi pensons que nous avons peut-être beaucoup de choses à apprendre d'elle.  
- Elle, c'est Urya Kuchiki, mon épouse, je n'autoriserai personne à l'approcher, l'interroger ou l'analyser son mon accord,_ dit Byakuya en quittant la salle de réunion avant la fin.  
_- Pourquoi a t'il donc pris la mouche aussi vite?_ Demanda le commandant intrigué par l'inhabituelle réaction impulsive de Byakuya_.  
- C'est sa femme, il l'aime et son rôle est de la protéger si elle est en danger et je pense que vos propos lui ont fait supposer que vos projets la mettraient en danger,_ expliqua Ukitake  
_- S'il était resté plus longtemps, j'aurai pu lui expliquer que j'envisageai simplement d'inviter son épouse à tenir une conférence sur l'histoire des Quincy._

_- Pourquoi t'es-tu énervé comme çà?_ Demanda Ukitake à Byakuya qu'il venait enfin de rattraper.  
_- je regrette de l'avoir emmené à la soul society! Je regrette de l'avoir fait s'entraîner ce matin, elle aurait pu mourir.  
- Tu as bien fait! Il faut qu'elle retrouve ses pouvoirs c'est important.  
- j'ai peut-être surestimé sa volonté de les retrouver. J'ai tout essayé, rien ne fonctionne. Finalement, je me demande si elle veut vraiment les retrouver. Je l'ai peut-être poussé dans une direction où elle ne voulait pas aller.  
- Eh bien! Qui aurait cru qu'un jour tu aimerais quelqu'un au point de te retourner le cerveau pour savoir si tu bien agis ou pas?_ S'exclama Ukitake en riant.  
_- Serais-tu en train de te moquer de moi?_ Demanda Byakuya en souriant mais contrairement à avant, cette fois, ces yeux aussi souriaient.  
-_ Mon Dieu, quel bien elle t'a fait ta petite Quincy!_ S'extasia Ukitake en réalisant que le visage de son ami était enfin devenu expressif.  
-_ je vais la retrouver, ça fait deux heures qu'elle est seule  
- va vite!_ Dit Ukitake. _Et arrête de retourner le cerveau, tu as fait le bon choix, entraîne-la._

_- Ma chérie! Comment vas-tu?  
- je vais mieux, mais tu me manques,_ répondit Urya en venant tout contre son époux_.  
- j'ai envie de partir seul avec toi. Veux-tu que l'on aille passer quelques jours dans le monde réel. Ça serait notre lune de miel en quelques sortes.  
- Oui avec plaisir mais si tu veux bien, je préférerai rester ici encore quelques temps. Je commence tout juste à récupérer des pouvoirs, j'aimerai continuer à m'entraîner avant de les perdre à nouveau. On pourrait partir un peu plus tard? Tu ne m'en veux pas?  
- Si énormément!_ Dit Byakuya._ D'ailleurs voilà ta punition_ dit-il en l'embrassant tendrement  
_**"j'ai donc ma réponse. J'ai bien fait de l'aider à retrouver ses pouvoirs".**_

_- Taichou ??_  
_- Entre Renji,_ répondit Byakuya.  
_- Excusez-moi Taichou mais le capitaine m'a chargé de vous communiquer le motif de ses questions sur votre épouse.  
- Tu as eu des problèmes à cause de moi?  
- Non ma chérie. Allons finir cette conversation dans mon bureau Renji.  
- Le commandant m'a demandé de vous parler en présence de madame Kuchiki.  
- alors parle!_ Dit Byakuya contrarié  
_- le commandant aimerait qu'une fois rétablie, votre épouse nous fasse l'honneur d'organiser une conférence sur l'histoire des Quincy. Urya ton courage au combat a impressionné tout le monde et du coup tout le monde aimerait connaître ton histoire.  
- Renji Abarai! Depuis quand tu tutois mon épouse?_ Gronda Byakuya  
_- Ben avant d'être votre femme c'était mon pote donc d'un autre côté_... Rala Renji.  
_- je pourrai te faire rapidement regretter ton insolence Renji,_ menaça Byakuya.  
-_ arrête mon amour s'il te plaît, laisse-le tranquille. Merci Renji pour cette nouvelle qui me fait extrêmement plaisir. Tu diras à ton capitaine que j'accepte volontiers._

Byakuya, furieux de n'avoir pas été consulté par sa femme avant qu'elle n'accepte, préféra partir avant de s'énerver.

* * *

Trois jours s'étaient écoulés depuis la blessure d'Urya.  
_- je vais mieux, je peux venir m'entraîner avec vous?  
- Non !  
- mais merde! pourquoi?  
- bébé! S'il te plaît, ne commences pas à hausser le ton et à être vulgaire, tu sais bien que je déteste çà.  
- ouai pardon, mais dis moi pourquoi?_ Demanda Urya sèchement  
_- ton pardon était criant de sincérité!_ Répondit Byakuya en riant.  
_- oui, excuse-moi mon amour, je ne voulais pas m'emporter,_ dit Urya, sincèrement navrée cette fois.  
_- ça va mon coeur, je te taquinais. Maintenant pour répondre à ta question, effectivement tu ne viendras pas t'entraîner car tu n'es pas guérie.  
- arrête de dire n'importe quoi! Bien sûr que je suis guérie, regarde!_ Dit-elle en bougeant le bras.  
_- Fin de la discussion! Tu ne viendras pas et ma décision est irrévocable.  
- ça va, c'est bon? Tu te prends pour qui pour m'interdire de m'entraîner?_  
_- pour ton mari qui s'inquiète et pour le capitaine de la division qui va s'entraîner ce matin à combattre avec la deuxième forme de nos épées.  
- et alors?  
- et alors, passe une bonne journée et repose-toi bien ma chérie._ Répondit Byakuya en quittant la chambre à la hâte en baissant la tête pour éviter le coussin que sa femme venait de lui jeter dessus de rage.  
_- je te déteste Byakuya Kuchiki!_ Cria t'elle quand il quitta la chambre.  
_- un petit bisous avant de partir?_ Dit-il en riant en passant juste la tête par l'ouverture de la porte.  
_- casse-toi!_ Hurla t'elle en lui jetant le deuxième coussin qu'il esquiva à nouveau.  
_- ça sait même pas lancer un coussin et ça veut se battre!_ lui dit-il en partant pour finir de l'énerver.  
**"et il se croit drôle en plus"** pensa Urya verte de rage. **"je vais lui montrer si je suis pas prête"** se dit-elle en se levant...

* * *

Urya se rendit rapidement dans son armoire où elle fouina et retourna tous ses vêtements, jusqu'à trouver un petit sachet.

Elle en sortit le contenu et l'enfila: **« bien venu à la soul society Ishida Uryuu »** se dit-elle en regardant dans le miroir sa tenue de Quincy.

Elle se rendit au fond du jardin.

_-Reveille-toi Kojack!_ Ordonna t'elle en touchant son bracelet au bout de son bras droit tendu comme un arc.

_· Reveille toi!_

Rien à faire, elle n'y parvenait pas. Elle décida de se rendre non loin des terrains d'entrainements des différentes divisions.

Pour matérialiser son arc elle avait besoin d'énergie spirituelle, d'ordinaire, un peu d'énergie lui aurait suffi mais là, son reiatsu étant trop faible elle n'arrivait pas à absorber l'énergie suffisante à la matérialisation de son arc.

La présence de toutes les compagnies dans le même périmètre libérerait assez d'énergie pour matérialiser son arme.

Elle ferma les yeux, tendit son bras droit et appela Kojack.

_- Enfin!_ Soupira t'elle, soulagée d'avoir récupéré son arc.

_· Si tu tires arrives à utiliser ton arc pendant sept jours et sept nuits sans t'arrêter, tu récupereras tous tes pouvoirs!_ Lui avait dit son maître Ishida Souyken.  
Elle descendit plus bas dans une petite clairière en contre bas des terrains d'entraînement des shinigamis.  
Elle libéra à nouveau Kojack, ferma les yeux et se dit: _donne-moi la force Maître..._

_Urya tendit le bras et commença à tirer des flèches qui avec son peu de reiatsu retombaient à ses pieds. Elle tira, tira, tira pendant des heures, gagnant en puissance et en précision au fil des heures.  
Elle sentit son pouvoir grandir en elle à une vitesse vertigineuse. Elle chercha une cible, petite et éloignée, le petit arbuste au début de la forêt retint son attention. Elle ferma les yeux, se concentra et libéra une flèche qui transperçà l'arbuste.  
Tous les shinigamis arrêtèrent leurs entraînements subitement. Quel était ce reiatsu impressionnant qui venait d'apparaître?  
__- Urya!?_ Dit Byakuya qui lui aussi avait été interpellé par ce reiatsu.  
Il se dirigea vers son reiatsu, arrivé sur la petite colline qui surplombait la carrière, il vit Urya tirer des salves de flèches, les yeux fermés, le visage en sueur. Chaque flèche qui quittait son arc atteignait le même point de la même cible.  
**"comment est-ce possible d'être aussi précis les yeux fermés?"** se demandait-il bluffé par la précision d'Urya. Il resta planté là à l'admirer. Les membres de sa division le rejoinrent, puis ceux des autres divisions firent de même si bien que tout le gotei 13 se retrouva sur la colline a admirer le travail acharné de la Quincy.  
Ils restèrent de longues heures à la regarder, se demandant à quel moment elle capitulerait. Ils capitulèrent tous avant elle. Tous, sauf Byakuya qui s'assit et regarda jusqu'à la nuit tombée l'entraînement de son épouse.

* * *

_- Vous devriez aller l'arrêter, elle n'est pas encore rétablie de sa blessure._ Lui dit Renji qui l'avait rejoint et avait eu la gentillesse de lui amener de quoi manger._ Tenez taichou, mangez! Vous n'avez rien mangé depuis ce matin.  
- Elle non plus et pourtant elle est toujours là, seule dans la nuit et elle ne faiblit pas, au contraire, plus le temps passe, plus son reiatsu augmente. Elle est admirable ma petite Quincy.  
_**"comment cet homme qui parle de son épouse avec tellement de fierté que ses yeux brillent comme des joyaux; comment cet homme qui semble aimer éperdument son épouse peut la maltraiter?"** se demandait Renji.  
_- taichou? Je peux vous poser une question indiscréte?  
- la poser tu peux! Avoir une réponse? C'est moins sûr.  
- un jour par hasard j'ai vu des traces de coups sur Urya. Pourquoi lui faites-vous du mal si vous la trouvez si admirable.  
- parce qu'aimer à ce point sans y avoir été préparé peut faire perdre la raison.  
- ah ok je comprend._ Dit Renji pour ne pas donner l'impression de n'avoir rien compris.  
_- Non tu ne peux pas avoir compris. Je t'autorise à lui poser des questions à ce sujet. Ça lui fera sans doute le plus grand bien de pouvoir se confier sur cette triste période.  
- Euh, vous êtes sûr? Vous allez pas me tuer parce que je suis trop proche d'elle après?_ Demanda Renji étonné de cette subite attention de son capitaine.  
_- Ne t'inquiète pas Renji, je ne te tuerai que le jour où tu poseras les mains sur elle,_ répondit Byakuya en souriant.  
Renji, rassuré se mit machinalement à picorer dans le plat qu'il avait amené pour son capitaine.  
_- ce n'était pas censé être pour moi ce plateau?_ Demanda Byakuya amusé_.  
- oh pardon taichou! En fait je suis juste rentré chez moi pour vous préparer un repas. J'ai oublié de manger à vrai dire._ Dit Renji confus.  
_- Mange Renji! Prend des forces! Tu vas bientôt devoir affronter un adversaire bien plus fort que toi!_ Dit Byakuya en lui montrant Urya.  
_- Eh! Ça va pas?! C'est moi qui suis le plus fort Taichou!_ S'offusqua Renji.  
_- ah bon? Je croyais qu'elle avait battu un capitaine qui jusqu'à nouvel ordre t'as toujours surpassé._ Ironisa Byakuya

_- oui mais même! Elle c'est une femme, c'est même pas une shinigami, ya pas moyen, je suis forcément plus fort qu'elle!_ Bougonnait Renji tout seul sans voir que son capitaine le regardait en souriant.  
_- ton orgueil te perdra Renji...  
- ah ouai et vous ça vous plairait qu'on vous dise qu'elle est plus forte que vous?  
- Oui,_ répondit calmement Byakuya.  
**"eh bé t'es vraiment accro toi!"** en déduit Renji.  
_- Rentre chez toi maintenant Renji, il est tard, demain on s'entraîne tôt.  
- Et vous?! Vous ne rentrez pas?  
- Si... Plus tard...  
- À demain taichou._

* * *

Byakuya n'eut jamais l'intention de rentrer chez lui. Il passa la nuit à veiller à distance sur son épouse.  
**"ne lâche pas petite Quincy chérie"** pensait-il en voyant le bras de son petit bout de femme trembler.

Au petit jour, les membres de sa division le rejoignerent sur la colline.  
_- elle s'entraîne encore?_ Demanda l'un d'eux.  
_- Oui elle s'est entraînée toute la nuit.  
- Vous êtes resté là taichou?  
- Non je viens d'arriver_. Répondit Byakuya sur un ton qui ne convaint personne.

Byakuya, l'esprit ailleurs entraîna sa division pendant toute la matinée. Il s'empressa de rejoindre son coin sur la colline dès que ses hommes partirent chez eux.  
**"oh mon Dieu!"** pensa t'il effaré en voyant que la main d'Urya brûlée par la corde de son arc saignait.  
**"non je ne peux pas la laisser continuer"** se dit-il en se dirigeant vers la clairière.  
_- Ma chérie, ta main est blessée, tu ne peux pas continuer. Arrête s'il te plaît!_ Dit-il tendrement en s'approchant de sa petite femme.  
_- Les Quincy ne sont pas aussi douillets que vous. Nous sommes bien plus résistants à la douleur,_ répondit Urya en souriant à son époux.  
_- Je vois çà!_ Dit Byakuya impressionné par l'endurance de sa femme._ Combien de temps dois-tu rester ainsi?  
- huit jours...  
- tu plaisantes là?  
- Non mais ne t'inquiète pas je vais y arriver. Je gère la situation et je n'ai pas mal. Va manger mon amour, prend des forces car, j'ai tellement envie de toi que dès que j'aurai fini, t'as intérêt à être assez en forme pour me faire l'amour pendant toute une nuit.  
- la nuit et même la journée qui suivra,_ rajouta Byakuya d'un air coquin  
_- rentre mon amour  
- ok. Je reviendrai tout à l'heure.  
_**"si tu savais comme j'ai mal"** pensa Urya dont les yeux se remplirent de larmes quand elle vit son mari s'éloigner.

* * *

Cet après-midi là, Byakuya ne travailla pas dans son bureau mais resta sur sa colline à regarder Urya.  
Le soir venu, comme la veille, Renji apporta gentiment un repas à son capitaine. Il lui tint compagnie jusqu'à minuit puis rentra.  
Vers 3h du matin, Byakuya se leva et courut vers son épouse quand il vit ses jambes commencer à trembler.  
Quand il arriva près d'elle, il vit avec horreur que la blessure de son épaule s'était réouverte et que sa main saignait tellement que tout le côté de sa tenue était rouge.  
Urya serrait les dents et luttait pour tenir debout.  
Byakuya retint ses larmes, respira un grand coup et en s'approchant très près de son épouse il dit:

_- tu faiblis n'est-ce pas minable petit Quincy?  
- arrête!  
- c'est toi qui devrait arrêter! Tes mains saignent, elles sont sans doutes plus sensibles qu'avant depuis que tu passes tes journées à les bichonner avec tous tes produits de soin, hein femelle?  
- FERME LA!!  
- rentre chez toi Quincy de pacotille, couche-toi et écarte les cuisses pour faire la seule chose que tu sais faire maintenant...  
- prononce encore un mot shinigami et je peux t'assurer que ce sera le dernier,_ dit Urya que la colère fit se redresser et continuer rageusement à tirer.

Byakuya resta près d'elle sans rien dire et à chaque fois qu'elle faiblissait il disait:

_- Relève-toi Quincy ou rentre chez toi t'occuper de ton mari, femelle!_

Le temps passant, même les provocations de son mari ne marchaient plus. Urya était tellement épuisée qu'elle vacilla et posa un genou à terre. Elle continuait de tirer mais Byakuya sentit qu'elle n'allait pas tarder à s'effondrer.  
-_ Pourquoi dois-tu tenir sept jours ma chérie?_ Lui demanda t'il doucement.  
_- c'est le temps qu'il faut pour que j'accumule assez de puissance pour libérer mon arme ultime  
- relève-toi ma chérie s'il te plaît._  
Urya n'y arrivait pas.  
_- relève-toi je te l'ordonne!_ Hurla Byakuya  
Urya se releva.  
_- ferme les yeux ma chérie et ne t'arrête surtout pas de tirer. Je vais m'approcher de toi et te prendre dans mes bras.  
_Byakuya se mit derrière son épouse et passa ses mains autour de son ventre pour ne pas gêner ses mouvements.  
_- garde les yeux fermés ma chérie. je sais combien tu m'aimes, tu sais combien je t'aime. Notre amour est bien plus fort que toute la puissance spirituelle du monde. Puise ton énergie dans la force de notre amour et libère ton arme dès aujourd'hui. Ne me déçois pas, prouve-moi que tu crois en la puissance de notre amour. Prouve-moi combien tu m'aimes, ma chérie, MAINTENANT!!_ Ordonna t'il  
Une lueur bleue aveugla Byakuya et son corps fut traversé par une décharge qui le projetta en arrière. Il leva la tête vers son épouse et vit une arme bleue, brillant de toute sa puissance dans les mains d'Urya qui pleurait, là, immobile en disant:  
_- On a réussi! On a réussi mon amour!  
- TU as réussi ma chérie! Moi je n'ai fait que ce que je fait depuis le début, t'aimer et croire en toi._ Dit Byakuya en serrant sa petite quincy très fort contre lui. Il la souleva avant qu'elle ne tourne de l'oeil et la ramena chez eux tendrement blottie dans ses bras...


	16. Chapter 16

Le lendemain Byakuya demanda à Renji de s'occuper de l'entraînement et ne travailla pas de la journée pour rester au chevet de son épouse... dans le lit de son épouse serait plus proche

de la réalité car chose promise, chose due il lui fit l'amour le jour, comme la nuit.

_- Allez fainéante, lève-toi!_ Dit Byakuya en mettant une tape sur le jolie postérieur de son épouse.

_- Non, j'ai sommeil!_ Bougonna Urya avec son adorable petit air de bébé boudeur.

_- Lève-toi et viens laver mon honneur_

_.__  
- Laver ton honneur?_ demanda Urya intriguée.

_- Oui madame, mon honneur! J'ai affirmé à Renji que tu étais plus forte que lui. Il va falloir que tu ailles lui démontrer que je n'ai pas perdu mon objectivité sous prétexte que je suis amoureux de la _

_plus belle femme du monde._ Répondit-il en embrassant Urya sur le nez.

_- t'es fou!? Je ne battrai jamais Renji._

_- la seule personne que tu ne battras jamais ma chérie, c'est moi,_ dit-il en faisant gonfler les muscles de ses bras façon popeye.

_- ah! si tous ceux qui te pensent froid et austère te voyaient le matin quand tu ne cesses de faire l'andouille, ils réviseraient leurs opinions,_ dit Urya en éclatant de rire devant les singeries de son

époux.  
_- Qu'ils continuent à le penser, çà m'arrange, au moins personne n'ose me parler et j'ai une paix royale._

__

- Sérieusement mon amour, je ne suis pas prête.

- Si si!

Dit-il en sortant sa femme du lit de force. _Alors...? Le pantalon, la vilaine tunique... Dessous? Ben rien! Comme çà pendant que tu te fais corriger par Renji moi je peux fantasmer! ça y est _

_t'as tout ce qu'il te faut, tu peux t'habiller!_ Dit Byakuya en tendant ses vêtements à Urya et en éclatant de rire.

_- Espèce de cochon,_ dit Urya en le tapant sur l'épaule, _tu ne t'arrêtes jamais toi?_

_-__ Non!_ Dit-il en lui mettant la main aux fesses quand elle se pencha pour enfiler son pantalon.

_- Bon, toi tu files dehors, un peu d'air frais ça va peut-être te calmer espèce d'obsédé._

_-__ Moi ??_ Dit-il d'un air faussement offusqué. _Jamais je n'oserai faire quoi que ce soit de déplacé!_ Rajouta t'il en venant coller son bas ventre contre les fesses d'Urya toujours penchée et en glissant sa main dans sa culotte pour caresser son sexe.

_- Non je rectifie, tu n'es pas un obsédé, tu es tout ce que j'aime! _dit Urya en retenant la main de son mari dans sa culotte.

_- oh la vilaine!_ Dit Byakuya avant d'honorer de sa présence virile, l'anus de sa femme.

_- t'es incorrigible femme! Regarde le temps que tu m'as fait perdre! On est en retard maintenant!_ Provoqua Byakuya en se rhabillant à la hâte.

_- Je vais te tuer!_ Répondit-elle en riant.

* * *

_- Vous n'avez pas entendu le réveil capitaine?_ Demanda Renji amusé par le retard de son capitaine

_- Non! Mon épouse est comme toutes les femmes, longue pour se préparer et se pomponer, voilà la raison de mon retard._ Dit-il sans tourner la tête pour éviter de croiser le regard meurtrier d'Urya.

_- Content de te revoir Urya!_ Dit Renji

_- Ne te réjouis pas trop vite Renji, c'est aujourd'hui que tu vas apprendre l'humilité en perdant contre elle._

__

- Approchez s'il vous plaît?

demanda Byakuya aux membres de la division. _Aujourd'hui l'entraînement consistera à noter les erreurs que Renji commettra pendant le combat qui l'opposera à Urya Kuchiki. Ensuite nous analyserons les raisons de sa défaite,_ annonça calmement Byakuya.

_- Si vous tenez à votre épouse Taicho, annulez ce combat. Je ne l'épargnerai pas parce que c'est une femme ou parce que c'est votre épouse._

_**"première erreur de ta part Renji"** pensa Byakuya en sachant pertinemment quelle portée ces paroles méprisantes auraient sur l'orgueil de sa petite Quincy. La preuve arriva sans tarder._

_- Byakuya Kuchiki, si vous tenez à la ridicule criniére rouge de votre lieutenant, annulez ce combat. Je ne retiendrai pas ma force sous prétexte qu'il n'est qu'un misérable petit lieutenant Shinigami. Je t'attend Renji!_ Dit Urya en libérant Kojack.

* * *

_- tu veux faire une pause Renji? Tu as l'air essoufflé?_ Demanda Urya qui évitait tous les coups de Renji depuis plus de 30 minutes.

_- ta gueule pétasse!_ Hurla Renji à bout de souffle.

_- c'est bon tu t'es échauffé? On va pouvoir commencer à se battre alors?!_ Dit Urya d'un air hautain.

Les membres de la division et leur capitaine se cachaient pour pouffer de rire.

Renji libéra son Bankai et lâcha zabimaru sur Urya

Urya libéra un nouvel arc qui envoya des milliers de flèches. Les flèches disloquérent les morceaux de zabimaru et les plantèrent un par un contre les arbres qui bordaient le terrain d'entraînement.  
Urya vola jusqu'à Renji et arma son arc. Elle le mit en joue et lui dit:

_- J'espère que cette défaite t'apprendra à fermer ta grande gueule bouffon?_

_Renji se releva pour partir mais en passant devant Urya lui dit tout bas, __tu fais la belle sur un terrain mais chez toi t'es qu'un chienne soumise. T'es qu'une pute à Shinigami comme tous les Quincy!___

- Renji Abarai! Retourne toi pour voir la main de celle qui va te tuer!

hurla Urya hors d'elle.

Renji se retourna et Urya arma son arc pour tirer sur Renji mais c'est la main de son époux qui l'en empêcha.

_- Doucement Urya! C'est un entraînement, le but n'est pas de tuer son adversaire!_ Puis tout bas il lui dit, _je peux savoir ce qui t'arrive ma chérie?_

_  
- lâche-moi toi!_ Dit-elle sèchement en quittant le terrain d'entraînement.

Byakuya vit sur le visage de ses hommes combien le manque de respect de l'épouse de leur capitaine à son égard les avait choqué. Piqué dans son orgueil il rattrapa Urya la saisit par le bras, la gifla et lui dit:

_- Ne me manques plus jamais de respect!_

__

- Et toi shinigami, tu ne lèveras plus jamais la main sur moi!

Répondit froidement Urya avant de libérer à nouveau son arc.

_- Urya arrête ! Range ton arme! C'est moi! Calme-toi maintenant s'il te plaît._ Lui demanda t'il tendrement.

_- Tu m'as défié ce matin en me disant que je ne te battrais jamais. C'est maintenant que tu vas regretter tes propos Byakuya Kuchiki._ Répondit-elle sèchement en continuant à tenir son époux en joue.

_- il est hors de question que je combatte contre mon épouse!_

__

- et maintenant? Tu ne veux toujours pas te battre?

Demanda t'elle en lui tirant une flèche dans le bras.

_- mais qu'est-ce qui te prend Urya tu sais très bien que je plaisantais puisque tu en as ri ce matin?_

_  
- Bats-toi shinigami_! Hurla Urya en remettant son époux en joue.

_- Arrête Urya! Tu ne m'obligeras pas à me battre contre..._

Byakuya n'eut pas le temps de fint sa phrase qu'Urya lui tira une seconde flèche dans la jambe.

_- Tu ne me laisses vraiment pas le choix!"_ **je vais l'immobiliser pour l'empêcher d'aller trop loin!"** Décida Byakuya desespéré par l'attitude de son épouse

_- Bakudo 61_: Riku-Jyôkôrô! Invoqua Byakuya

_- Tu pensais vraiment m'arrêter avec çà Shinigami? Je connais ce sort de Kido, c'est la prison des six pointes de lumière, censée empêcher tout déplacement de la cible. Bien essayé mais un peu faible... Ransoutengai!_ Dit Urya

_- Ce n'est pas possible, comment peux-tu de dégager de mon sort?_ demanda Byakuya abasourdi

_- Ransoutengai me permet d'utiliser mon corps comme une marionnette quand il est immobilisé.!_ Répondit Urya en tirant une salve de flèches sur Byakuya

_- Pardon ma chérie, tu ne me laisses plus le choix!_ Dit Byakuya, après avoir, la mort dans l'âme, pointer ses doigts vers sa petite Quincy pour libérer 10 épées qui transpercèrent le corps d'Urya et la clouèrent au sol.

La salve de flèches d'Urya blessa grièvementt Byakuya

Les deux amants s'écroulerent en même temps à un mètre l'un de l'autre. Ils rampèrent l'un vers l'autre et s'enlacèrent avant de perdre connaissance.

* * *

_-Pourquoi tu as fait çà? Mais quelle mouche t'a piqué ma chérie? Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait pour que tu veuilles me tuer? Je n'avais pas le choix, si tu m'avais tué tu aurais été exécutée, je n'avais pas le choix, il fallait que je t'arrête! J'étais obligé, je t'ai blessé, pardonne-moi bébé, pardonne-moi..._ Dit Byakuya en pleurant en caressant le visage de son épouse, dans le coma depuis déjà trois jours

.  
_- Me pardonneras-tu un jour?_ Murmura Urya en ouvrant les yeux.

_- Dieu soit loué! Tu es réveillée mon coeur!_ se réjouit Byakuya en caressant le visage d'Urya.

_- Pardon!_ Répéta t'elle en pleurant.

_- Quelles que soient les raisons qui t'ont poussées à faire çà, je te pardonne mais j'ai besoin de comprendre. Ça me fait tellement mal de penser que tu voulais me tuer! Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait pour que tu me haïsses à ce point? J'ai mal, tellement mal_... dit Byakuya secoué par de violents sanglots.

_- Rien mon amour! Tu ne m'as rien fait! Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. Renji m'a blessé... Il m'a dit des mots qui m'ont vraiment affectés. Il m'a offensé en tant qu'épouse et en tant que Quincy._

_ Son opinion était méprisante et avilissante. Si lui, mon ami pense de pareilles horreurs de moi, que pensent les autres shinigami? Que pensent ceux qui même sans le dire doivent désapprouver notre union et ma présence à la soul society? _

_Je sais que bon nombre d'entre eux ont une piètre opinion des Quincy. Nos méthodes radicales dans l'extermination des hollows a donné une image froide et sans coeur de mes ancêtres. Ils ont forcément de l'à priori sur moi. Je suis une Quincy avec tout ce que cela implique comme haine contre les shinigamis. J'épouse un des plus grands d'entre eux._

_ J'intègre une des plus nobles familles. Comment veux-tu qu'ils n'aient pas des doutes sur mon honnêteté ou sur les motivations qui m'ont poussé à t'épouser? Je suis une putain pour eux! Une calculatrice, une femme vénale ou une Quincy machiavelique qui infiltre le seireitei pour le détruire de l'intérieur. _

_Je suis sûre qu'ils pensent ce genre d'horreurs! Une putain, oui une putain ou un ennemi, voilà ce que je dois être à leurs yeux._

__

- mais ma chérie! Comment peux-tu penser des choses pareilles? Et même si elles étaient vraies, pourquoi t'en prendre à moi qui t'aime plus que tout au monde? Comment peux-tu douter de mon amour ou de l'estime que j'ai pour toi?

_- Je n'en doutais pas jusqu'à la gifle que tu m'as donné devant tes hommes! Qui cherchais-tu à rabaisser? Ta femme ou la Quincy? Que voulais-tu prouver? Que toi le grand Byakuya Kuchiki, il te suffisait d'une gifle pour maîtriser le Quincy qui venait de battre ton lieutenant? Ou tu voulais leur prouver que ta femme est une petite chienne bien dressée?_

__

- Mais aucun des deux bébé! Les hommes de ma division ont besoin de croire en moi. Ils remettent leurs vies entre mes mains. Leur confiance doit être aveugle pour qu'ils puissent sans réfléchir risquer leur vie dans des combats. Je ne peux pas les laisser penser que je suis faillible.

S'ils pensent que mon mariage et mon amour pour toi me fragilisent, je perdrai leur estime et leur confiance. Si je n'avais pas réagi à ton agression verbale, ils auraient compris à quel point mon amour m'éloigne des règles des shinigamis. Une épouse ne doit ni contredire son époux, ni hausser le ton sur lui.

C'est vrai que dans l'intimité de nos appartements, je n'y prête pas attention car je veux que tu sois libre d'agir comme bon te semble avec moi, mais devant eux, je me devais de réagir pour leur montrer que je ne déroge pas aux règles et que tu n'as pas pris le pas sur moi.

_- c'est bien ce que je disais! Tu voulais me faire passer pour une chienne soumise, il avait raison Renji!_

_- Quoi Renji?!_ S'énerva Byakuya. _Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit encore?_

_- Il m'a dit qu'à la maison j'étais une chienne soumise qui se laisse frapper par son maître._

_- Je ne peux rien répondre à ça puisque je t'ai malheureusement déjà frappée. Je ne peux rien dire à part t'expliquer pourquoi j'ai agi ainsi._

__

- Ben vas-y j't'écoute!

Dit Urya sèchement.

_- C'est la peur qui fausse mon jugement et mon comportement. J'ai tellement peur de te perdre... Tu as débarqué dans ma vie comme un ouragan. Tu as tout dévasté, mes habitudes, mes valeurs, ma stabilité, ma tranquilité, le confort de ma vie sans histoires._

_ Après le passage de cet ouragan, un nouveau monde s'est ouvert à moi. Un monde de joies, d'amour, de tendresse, de rires, de pleurs, de doutes, de peur, de toutes ces choses, tous ces sentiments qui m'étaient jusqu'alors inconnus. Tu as chamboulé ma vie._

_ Tu m'as ramené du royaume des morts. Tu m'as ouvert les portes du paradis. Je suis heureux comme je ne pensais même pas qu'il soit possible de l'être. Même dans mes rêves d'enfants je n'imaginai pas qu'un pareil bonheur puisse exister. Alors j'ai eu peur... De plus en plus peur. _

_Ce bonheur, le méritai-je vraiment? N'allait-il pas disparaître aussi vite qu'il était venu? Qu'est-ce qu'une adolescente vive et gaie comme toi pouvait trouver à un vieil aigri comme moi? Quand viendrait le terrible moment où tu le lasserais de moi? Comment une personne aussi rare que toi pouvait m'aimer? _

_C'était trop beau pour être vrai alors inconsciemment j'ai chercher des preuves pour me rassurer. Pour arrêter de me dire que les merveilleus instants que je vis près de toi pourraient être les derniers. Malheureusement j'ai trouvé des preuves rassurantes en te faisant du mal._

_ Le sort a fait que dès notre rencontre j'ai du te frapper. C'était pour te faire partir, certes mais c'est quand même à ce moment là, à l'hôpital que j'ai compris que tu m'aimais vraiment, sinon tu serais partie. Ensuite, chez toi quand je t'ai vu chez Inoue, j'ai douté comme jamais j'ai douté dans ma vie. _

_Tout confirmait mes craintes que cette histoire ne soit trop belle pour être vraie. Ici, le jour de notre mariage, le plus beau jour de notre vie, j'ai vraiment cru que nous étions trop différents, que nos valeurs et modes de vie étaient trop éloignés pour pouvoir vivre ensemble à la soul society._

__

Là aussi j'ai douté, je me suis dit que tu ne m'aimais peut-être pas assez pour changer ta manière de fonctionner. J'ai pensé que tu n'étais pas prête à sacrifier encore plus de toi pour moi. Je t'ai frappé, frappé et encore frappé car dans ce moment là seulement, je ne pouvais pas douter de la force de ton amour.

Tu étais allongée, volontairement offerte à ma violence. Tu te laissais faire alors qu'il suffisait que tu te lèves, que tu prennes la clé et que tu partes. Non, tu as choisi de rester quoiqu'il t'en coûte et tu as supporté les coups pour me prouver ton amour.

C'est cette abnégation totale, cette acceptation du pire qui m'a rassuré. Tu ne pouvais faire plus que souffrir dans ta chair pour me prouver ton amour et pour me prouver que quoiqu'il arrive tu ne voulais pas me quitter. Je ne chercherai jamais ton pardon car ce que je t'ai fait subir n'est pas pardonnable.

Je veux juste que tu comprennes que ma peur m'a longtemps aveuglé et mal conseillé. Je veux juste que tu comprennes que je sais que je ne survivrai pas à ton départ si tu devais me quitter un jour. Je veux juste que tu comprennes que sans toi la vie ne vaut pas la peine d'être vécue, que tu es la seule personne qu'il m'ait été donné de connaître que j'estime plus que moi-même.

Tu as des valeurs rares, tu es une personne exceptionnelle et tu ne pourras jamais savoir à quel point je suis fier d'être ton époux.

J'aime tout ce que tu es, j'aime ton humour, j'aime ta finesse d'esprit, j'aime même ton sale caractère. J'aime par dessus tout la loyauté que tu as envers les Quincys. De là ou il est ton Sensei, ton grand-père doit être fier de toi. Il ne s'est pas trompé, tu es le digne héritier des Quincys et je suis honoré d'avoir été choisi comme époux par le dernier des Quincys.

J'en suis tellement fier que j'aimerai que ta lignée ne s'arrête pas là.

_J'aimerai que tu puisses donner naissance à un petit Quincy, c'est pour çà que je t'ai fait faire le prélèvement de sperme.___

- C'est une si jolie attention mon amour!

Dit Urya émue. _C'est vraiment très gentil, mais impossible.__- compliqué, oui, impossible non!_

_- tu voudrais avoir un enfant avec moi?_

__

- oui m'dame. Une petite Quincy qui ressemblerait à sa jolie maman.

- une maman, moi?! Non c'est même pas la peine! Je suis trop jeune, trop nulle, trop caractérielle, t'as qu'à voir comme j'ai disjoncter après le combat contre Renji, ça craint!

- T'inquiète pas! On va attendre que bébé devienne une femme et on en reparlera.

_- mais OUI je suis une femme!_

_- dit-elle d'un ton boudeur!_ Commenta Byakuya pour se moquer d'Urya.

_- pff! Même pas vrai_! Rajouta t'elle avec ne lui en déplaise un air encore un plus enfantin.

_- Ma chérie, je vais te laisser un instant. J'ai deux mots à dire Renji. Je reviens vite mon coeur._ Dit Byakuya avant embrassant sa femme.

_- Mon amour, j'avais déjà compris pourquoi tu avais été violent mais c'est bien que tu m'en aies parlé toi même._ Dit Urya à Byakuya alors qu'il était déjà prêt de la porte.

_- je t'aime, ma merveilleuse petite Quincy._ Dit-il avant de partir.

* * *

_Renjiii! Ouvre cette porte!_ hurlait Byakuya en tambourinant contre la porte son lieutenant. _Ouvre-cette porte avant que je la défonce! OUVRE CETTE PORTE!!_ hurla t'il avant de défoncer la porte.

_- Eh bien Byakuya, que vous arrive t'il pour vous mettre dans un état pareil?_ Demanda Toshiro.

_- Cette espèce de... Ce petit morveux a failli tuer mon épouse! Il faut que je le trouve._

__

- Il n'est pas là

, répondit calmement le jeune homme après avoir fait le tour de la maison de Renji.

_- Où qu'il soit je le trouverai_! Dit Byakuya en repartant

**"Pas là!... Pas là non plus! J'ai déjà fait tous les recoins du sereitei sans le trouver! Ou peut-il bien être?"** se demandait Byakuya

Une heure déjà que Byakuya cherchait son lieutenant en vain. Il décida d'aller voir son épouse un petit moment avant de repartir à la recherche du coupable.

Arrivé devant la porte d'Urya, Byakuya s'immobilisa. **"Cette voix...? Oui c'est bien celle de Renji"** réalisa t'il. Il allait pour rentrer quand les propos de son lieutenant l'interpellerent.

* * *

_- Pardon, pardon Ishi! Putain on est potes quoi! Comment j'ai pu te dire des trucs comme çà?_ Disait Renji en pleurant.

_- Ne pleure pas mec! C'est pas si grave, tu vois je vais mieux._

__

- Non ya pas moyen! Je t'ai déjà fait trop de mal ces derniers temps. S'il me reste encore un peu d'honneur, je n'ai plus qu'à aller mettre fin à mes jours ou à quitter la soul society.

- Dis pas de conneries Renji! Rien de ce que tu as fait ne justifie que tu te punisses aussi durement.

- Tu dis çà parce que tu ne sais pas pour quels motifs de merde je t'ai fait tant de mal.

_- Effectivement je ne connais pas tes motivations. Tu veux en parler?_ Demanda gentiment Urya?

_- Oui! Comme çà tu comprendras pourquoi rien ne peut excuser mon comportement. Voilà, en fait, depuis que je suis rentré dans la 6ème division, Byakuya m'a pris pour son souffre douleur. Il me déteste, il me méprise! Je ne sais pas pourquoi. _

_Des fois j'en viens même à me demander s'il ne me reproche pas d'être comme Hisana du Rukongaï et d'être encore vivant et elle non! C'est peut-être débile ce que je dis mais je te jure que je ne comprend pas. Putain si tu savais combien je l'ai admiré toute ma vie. _

_C'est mon modèle, c'est tout ce que je souhaiterai être un jour mais bon voilà, quoi que je fasse, rien n'est jamais assez bien à ses yeux. Je suis censé m'entraîner le matin et l'après-midi, et ben en fait, chaque nuit je retourne m'entraîner pendant des heures pour progresser et qu'un jour enfin il me dise:_ "c'est bien Renji". _Tu vois ces trois mots auraient pu changer ma vie mais je ne les entendrai jamais..._

_- Je te comprend tout à fait Renji. C'est vrai que ça doit faire mal._

__

- Bah tu sais finalement j'avais fini par m'y faire mais quand il est revenu du monde réel et qu'il m'a reproché de ne pas avoir été à la hauteur de la responsabilité qu'il m'avait confié, j'ai vu rouge.  
Il ne saura jamais que j'ai assumé seul tout ce qu'Ukitake était censé m'aider à faire.

Je devais surveiller les hommes à l'entraînement le matin et trier la paperasse pour la confier à Ukitake. J'ai entraîné les hommes deux fois par jours et je passais mes nuits entières à galèrer avec les papiers mais j'ai réussi.

Tu sais, à chaque fois que j'étais à deux doigts de craquer parce que les nuits blanches et la fatigue des entraînements commençaient à peser dans la balance, et ben à chaque fois je me suis remotivé en me disant qu'il serait fier de voir quelle ardeur j'ai mis à assumer cette tâche.

Quand il est rentré, la seule chose qu'il a fait, ça a été de me faire des reproches et de m'humilier devant toi.

_Si tu savais comme sa réaction m'a fait de la peine?_ Dit Renji en prenant sa tête dans ses mains pour pleurer.

* * *

_- Putain c'est chaud! Forcément t'as mal réagi après ça?!_

__

- Mal réagi?! Le mot est faible. À partir de ce moment là j'ai voulu lui pourrir la vie autant qu'il a pourri la mienne. Mais là ou je suis dég c'est qu'en voulant lui faire du mal à lui, c'est toi que j'ai blessé.

- bah c'est pas grave, te prend pas la tête!

- je t'ai fait du mal et j'ai baffoué le code d'honneur de la 6ème division en ne restant pas digne dans la défaite. J'étais dégoûté, je voulais tellement lui prouver que j'étais plus fort que toi que j'ai fait n'importe quoi. Ma peur de perdre m'a empêcher de ne penser qu'à gagner.

En perdant contre toi, j'ai eu l'impression de perdre ma dernière chance de remonter dans son estime. Ma colère et ma peine m'ont aveuglé et j'ai dit n'importe quoi. J'ai dit des choses que je ne pensais même pas et tout ce qui s'est passé derrière c'est de ma faute. Je suis désolé, sincèrement désolé Ishi.

- Ne t'excuse pas. Je suis bien placée pour savoir ce qu'on ressent quand on se sent rabaissé ou sous-estimé. Çà, je l'ai vécu toute ma vie et je le vivrai encore longtemps en vivant ici. Tu sais, c'est pour les mêmes raisons que j'ai disjoncté et que j'ai voulu me battre avec Byakuya.

Moi aussi je me suis sentie rabaissée et moi aussi j'ai voulu lui prouver ma valeur. C'était stupide parce que jamais il n'a voulu me rabaisser et c'était également stupide de me battre avec l'homme que j'aime. Si nos histoires sont similaires dans leurs origines, la finalité est peut-être la même.

Toi aussi tu as peut-être mal interprété les intentions de ton capitaine. Peut-être qu'il est intransigeant avec toi parce qu'il croit en toi et qu'il ne veut pas que tu te relâches. Peut-être qui finalement tu ne le détestes pas autant que tu le crois.

- C'est vrai. Je ne le déteste pas, je l'admire. Putain c'est trop cool Ishi, tu m'as trop redonné la pêche. Bon ben j'vais aller le voir et je vais m'excuser, à plus ma vieille!

Dit Renji en tapant dans la main d'Urya.

* * *

Byakuya encore saisi par ce qu'il venait d'entendre, se cacha dans le couloir pour ne pas croiser Renji. Dès que son lieutenant s'éloigna il entra dans la chambre de son épouse.

_- Ça va pas mon amour?_ Demanda Urya devant le visage défait de Byakuya.

_- Je suis si odieux que çà?_ demanda t'il inquiet.

_- De quoi tu parles?_

__

- J'ai entendu ta conversation avec Renji. Je ne pensais pas être aussi odieux, je ne pensais pas lui faire du mal. Renji est mon meilleur élément. Malgré son jeune âge il a déjà acquis un très grande expérience.

Je veux qu'il ne se relâche jamais pour pouvoir continuer à exploiter son énorme potentiel. Mais jamais je n'aurai pu penser que mes méthodes l'affectent à ce point. Décidemment je rate tout ce que j'entreprend avec les personnes qui me sont chères...

_- Non ne te reproches rien, tu pensais bien faire, et puis de toutes façons, c__'est toi le plus beau, le plus fort, le plus intelligent et c'est pour çà que je t'aime mon mamour à moi!_ dit Urya en passant les bras autour du cou de son époux.

Dit Byakuya dépité.

Byakuya prit Urya dans ses bras et ils restèrent de longues heures ainsi enlacès sans se parler, juste à savourer le bonheur d'être à nouveau réunis malgré tout ce qui venait de leur arriver...

Plusieurs fois dans la soirée, Renji se rendit chez son capitaine pour lui présenter ses excuses mais en vain, Byakuya épuisé par toutes ses péripéties s'était endormi dans les bras de sa belle à l'hôpital.  
Renji capitula et se dit qu'il irait le voir demain à l'entraînement.

* * *

_- Byakuya taicho, avant que vous ne me tuiez, j'aimerai vous présenter mes excuses les plus sincères et je..._

__

- C'est l'heure de l'entraînement! Garde ton discours pour plus tard, enfin si tu es encore en vie car aujourd'hui c'est contre moi que tu te bats.

La tête baissée, résigné face à la mort certaine qui l'attendait, Renji se mit face à Byakuya et commença à se battre sans plus de convictions.

_- Applique-toi Renji, tu fais n'importe quoi!_ Dit sèchement Byakuya.

**"pour ce que ça change? Appliqué ou pas tu me tueras quand même!"** se dit Renji**. "mais bon tant qu'à mourir, autant mourir en beauté en livrant un beau combat."**

**_- Bien Renji!_**

**"j'ai rêvé ou il m'a dit, bien ?"** se demanda Renji

.  
_- Tu as vraiment progressé, tu commences à avoir une bonne maîtrise de ton Bankai,_ dit calmement Byakuya tout en continuant à se battre.

Renji resta saisi et des larmes de joies lui montèrent aux yeux. Il resta figé et ne put éviter l'attaque de son capitaine qu'il aurait pu éviter 50 fois en temps normal.  
Il s'affaissa mais tenta aussitôt de se relever. Son capitaine venait de lui faire un compliment, ce n'était pas le moment de se montrer faible.

_- Fin du combat!_ Dit Byakuya

_- Non Taicho, je peux encore me battre, je vous assure._

__

- Je connais ton courage et ton talent. Tu n'as rien à me prouver. Va te soigner gamin et reviens en forme demain, j'ai quelques nouvelles attaques à t'apprendre,

dit gentiment Byakuya en s'éloignant.

Renji tomba à la renverse et resta de longues minutes allongé, les bras en croix en se répétant:  
**"J'en reviens pas! C'est le plus beau jour de ma vie"**

* * *

_- Et ça t'a demandé beaucoup d'effort de lui faire les compliments qu'il mérite?_ Demanda Urya a son époux qui s'était empressé de venir lui raconter sa première expérience de gentil capitaine.

_- Ben non, même pas!_ Réalisa Byakuya

_- ah la la les hommes...!!_ dit Urya en se moquant de son époux.

_- eh dis donc toi?! Il n'y a pas si longtemps tu étais encore un homme autant que je me souvienne?_ Répondit-il en souriant.

_- Oui mais j'ai changé de camps, je suis allée dans le camps des plus forts!_

__

-Ok alors toi qui es si forte, montre-moi comment tu fais pour m'empêcher de t'embrasser?

Demanda Byakuya pour taquiner son épouse.

_- C'est bon je capitule, je n'y arrive pas!_ Répondit-elle sans même avoir essayé.

* * *

Huits jours plus tard, Urya put enfin quitter le service médical. Quand elle arriva dans leurs appartements, elle eut la joie de découvrir que Byakuya, aidé de son lieutenant avait invité tous ses amis.

Ichigo, Rukia, Chad et même Inoue étaient présents et saluerent le retour de leur amie avec des banderolles et des cotillons.

Urya allait de surprise en surprise. Même le buffet n'était composé que de ses plats, desserts et bonbons préférés. Urya était aux anges jusqu'à ce que Monsieur "le roi de la gaffe" n'ouvre sa grande bouche pour dire:

_- Bon alors tu nous racontes pourquoi t'as voulu tuer ton mec? Il t'a trompé ou quoi?_ Demanda Ichigo.

_- Tu peux pas la fermer toi, sérieux?_ cria Rukia

_- Ben quoi? C'est trop drôle j'veux savoir._

Urya et Byakuya se regardèrent pour voir lequel des deux allaient se lancer dans une explication approximative.  
C'est Byakuya qui trouva le courage de répondre à Ichigo.

_- Avant tout petit morveux, j'aimerai te dire qu'il serait tant que tu commences à respecter la vie privée des autres. Je vais quand même te répondre. Urya et moi avons traversés quelques tempêtes. L'un comme l'autre avons eu du mal à trouver notre rythme de croisière. _

_Nos origines, nos coutumes, nos modes de vie, tout nous oppose donc il nous a fallu du temps pour apprendre à nous connaître assez pour avoir une totale confiance en l'autre. Cette période de découverte a engendré de nombreux accrochages et de nombreuses blessures. C'est une de ses blessures qui a déclenché notre combat._

_- Mouai et en clair ça veut dire quoi?_ Insista Ichigo

_- J'ai mal interprété une des réactions de mon époux donc je me suis énervée._ Chercha à conclure Urya.

_- C'est bon! Arrêtez de noyer le poisson! Il a fait quoi le Kuchiki pour que tu pétes un câble?_

_  
- Je l'ai giflé!_ Dit froidement Byakuya convaincu qu'Ichigo était déjà au courant.

Un silence pesant s'installa dans la maison après la déclaration de Byakuya. Rukia cherchait du regard un réponse de son frère à cette question: **"t'as pas fait çà nii-sama?"**

- T'es vraiment un malade Byakuya

Ichigo fut bien entendu le premier à rompre ce silence:

_- T'es vraiment pas net comme mec! Je sais tout ce qui s'est passé! Le mois dernier Renji m'a dit qu'il a vu des marques sur tout le corps d'Urya. Tu penses vraiment qu'on va te laisser faire?_

__

- Ichigo! Ferme-la! Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles!

S'énerva Urya.

_- Laisse ma chérie! Je vais lui expliquer._ Dit Byakuya calmement.

_- Ichigo! Oui j'ai levé la main sur Urya dans la période délicate dont je t'ai parlé mais comme tu peux le constater, c'est du passé, maintenant tout va bien entre nous._

__

- La dernière gifle date de huit jours, t'appelles çà du passé toi!?

- C'était de ma faute, Ichigo.

dit Urya d'un air gêné.

_- Putain! Tu l'as bien dressé? Sans déconner, elle te défend en plus? Urya on est tes amis, on ne peut laisser faire çà. On va te ramener avec nous dans le monde réel._

Rukia ne quittait plus son frère des yeux, c'est ainsi qu'elle vit des larmes lui venir aux yeux quand Ichigo annonça qu'il comptait la ramener. Le regard anéanti de son frère, Urya qui avait cherché la main de Byakuya en entendant Ichigo, le regard désespéré que les deux époux échangerent, tout lui prouvait qu'Ichigo était en train de faire erreur.

_- Arrête Ichigo! Tu ne vois combien ils s'aiment? Même si nii-sama a commis une erreur, c'est flagrant qu'ils s'aiment énormément et que plus rien ne peut leur arriver. Fous leur la paix, bon sang!_

__

- Ouai c'est çà, prend la défense de ton frère!

- Kurosaki-sun, Rukia a raison. Moi aussi j'ai vu des choses qui montrent qu'ils s'aiment très fort.

- De quoi tu te mêles Inoue?

- Urya est mon amie, je la connais et je vois qu'elle est très heureuse et qu'elle l'aime énormément.

- Et alors? Même si elle l'aime, ça change quoi? Elle est en danger avec ce psychopathe!

- Si Byakuya était un malade tu serais déjà mort Ichigo. Tu réalises combien de fois tu l'as insulté sans qu'il ne réagisse? Non arrête maintenant! Laisse-les tranquille!

Dit Renji.

_- Tu me prends pour un con toi ou quoi? C'est toi qui m'a alerté parce que t'avais peur pour Urya._

__

- C'est vrai, j'ai eu peur, mais je les cotoie tous les jours et je suis bien placé pour te dire qu'ils s'aiment éperdument et qu'ils sont heureux.

- Ouai c'est çà, tu flippes devant ton capitaine hein?

- Nii-sama dit quelque chose! Ne le laisse pas parler!

Dit Rukia attristée par cette situation.

Byakuya ne répondit rien, il regarda tristement son épouse, lui prit la main et lui dit, _viens bébé_...

Ils s'éloignerent un peu de leurs invités et allèrent sur la terrasse. Byakuya s'assit sur un fauteuil et Urya vint se blottir contre lui.  
Depuis le salon, les amis d'Urya pouvaient les voir.

Byakuya semblait parler tendrement avec son épouse qui pleurait contre son torse protecteur. De temps en temps, Byakuya relevait doucement le menton d'Urya pour lui essuyer ses larmes tout en l'embrassant tendrement.

Plus il lui parlait plus Urya pleurait et faisant non de la tête, avant de s'accrocher au cou de son mari. Cette scène que tous avaient vu sans pouvoir l'entendre, les bouleversa. Inoue et Rukia pleuraient à chaudes larmes. Chad et Renji jouaient les durs mais leurs yeux étaient bel et bien humides. Seul Ichigo ne semblait pas avoir la même vision de cette scène.

_- Putain vous voyez bien qu'il lui fait du mal? À chaque fois qu'il lui parle, elle pleure! Il doit au moins la menacer de la frapper si elle ne dit pas ce qu'il veut. Putain j'vais le tuer!_ dit Ichigo en se dirigeant vers la terrasse.

_- Si tu fais un pas de plus c'est moi qui te tue!_ Menaça Chad en empêchant Ichigo d'avancer.

Byakuya et Urya revinrent dns le salon. Urya était effondrée et Byakuya la serrait tellement fort contre lui qu'il aurait pu l'étouffer.

_- J'ai pris une décision,_ dit Byakuya la gorge serrée. _Urya va repartir avec vous. Je l'aime plus que ma propre vie donc je préfère la laisser partir vers un univers qui lui correspond et vers ses amis qui seront toujours là pour prendre soin d'elle._

__

- Mais pourquoi tu fais çà Nii- sama?

Demanda Rukia en pleurant. _À part ce crétin d'Ichigo, on voit tous que cette décision vous déchire. C'est n'importe quoi! Vous allez être malheureux tous les deux loin de l'autre alors que vous pourriez rester ici et continuer à vivre heureux. Tu vas pas tout foutre en l'air parce que ce petit con d'Ichigo a foutu la merde?___

- Le petit con d'Ichigo n'a pas foutu la merde, Rukia. Il a mis le doigt là ou ça fait mal et ça m'a obligé à me poser une question dérangeante. Ça m'a obligé à me demander si je pouvais certifier que jamais, plus jamais je ne serai violent avec ma petite Quincy.

Ça m'a forcé à réaliser que je ne peux pas répondre avec certitudes à cette question. Le simple doute suffit à me faire décider de vous laisser ramener Urya avec vous.

- Mais je veux pas moi! Je t'aime! Je vais mourir si tu me quittes!

Hurla Urya en pleine crise de larmes.

_- Ma chérie, mon coeur, ma vie, je ne te quitte pas. J'ouvre la cage de mon bel oiseau pour qu'il s'envole vers un monde meilleur, vers un monde de liberté que je ne peux t'offrir ici. Ça va aller bébé, ne t'inquiète pas. Tu m'oublieras et tu rencontreras un jeune homme qui t'offrira tout ce que je ne pouvais t'offrir ici et que tu mérites plus que quiconque._

__

- Mais tu n'offres déjà tout ce dont j'ai toujours rêvé! Ne me renvoies pas dans le monde réel, je t'en supplie mon amour.

Implora Urya.

_- Partez maintenant, emmènez-la et partez!_ Dit Byakuya que les larmes n'allaient pas tarder à submerger.

En silence ils se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers la porte. Ichigo tenait fermement la main d'Urya comme s'il avait peur qu'elle s'échappe. Arrivés devant la porte, Urya hurla:

_-NOOOON !! Non! Ne me quitte pas! Je t'en supplie! Non! Pitié, ne faites pas çà!_ Hurlaït-elle en se débattant. ichigo souleva Urya et la porta pour franchir la porte.

Même une fois sortie, les cris et les appels au secours d'Urya déchiraient encore le silence de la nuit. Cette nuit où Byakuya désespéré, entra dans sa chambre, saisit son Zampakuto, l'approcha de sa gorge et...


	17. Chapter 17

_- Au secours! À l'aide! Appelez le service médical!_

_- Pourquoi t'as fait çà? POURQUOI ?? Ne meurs pas! Je t'en supplie ne meurs pas!_

"Mon Dieu! Faites vite, le lit n'est déjà qu'une mare de sang. Dépêchez-vous avant qu'il ne soit trop tard!

_- Accroche-toi Byakuya!_ Priait Ukitake

_- Accroche-toi Urya!_ Priait Rukia.

_- Byakuya vient vite, Urya a tenté de se suicider!_ hurla Inoue en rentrant dans les appartements de Rukia.

_- Urya vient vite, Byakuya a tenté de se suicider! _hurla Renji en rentrant dans l'appartement ou résidait Rukia et ses amis.

C'est peut-être cet appel au secours qui réveilla Urya et réveilla Byakuya. Le service médical arriva dans les deux appartements et prit en charge les blessés.

_-Urya?_ Gémissait Byakuya.

_-Byakuya?_ gémissait Urya.

_- Mais qu'est-ce qui leur a pris?_ Se demandait le médecin qui vit arriver les corps sanguinolants des époux Kuchiki. _Ils viennent d'en partir que déjà ils reviennent à l'hôpital?_

* * *

_- Ça va c'est bon arrête de pleurnicher Ichigo!_ S'énerva Rukia. _Si au moins ça te servait de leçons et que t'apprennes à te mêler de ce qui te regarde à l'avenir?_

_- Ça va n'en rajoute pas toi! Tu crois pas que j'ai déjà assez les boules comme çà! Non mais t'imagines qu'à cause de moi, ils vont peut-être mourir?_

_- S'ils ne s'en sortent pas, j'te tue Ichigo,_ menaça Renji.

_- Lâche-moi toi!_ Hurla Ichigo avant de le frapper.

_- Je te lâche si je veux abruti!_ Répondit Renji en frappant Ichigo à son tour.

_- Jeunes gens vous êtes dans un hôpital, pourriez-vous arrêter de vous battre? Il y a des patients qui dorment ici!_ Vint leur dire, un employé excédé.

_- Ok! ok on arrête,_ dit Ichigo.

Une demie heure plus tard le capitaine Mayuri arriva dans le service.

_- Eh bien, je vois que tous les morveux du monde réel sont réunis._

_- Qu'est-ce qu'il veut lui sérieux?!_ Dit Ichigo sur un ton agressif.

_- Lui, il vient faire des expériences sur les dépouilles des Kuchiki. _répondit Mayuri

_- Dépouilles ?? T'as craqué ton slip espèce de face de rien? Ils ne sont pas morts alors barre-toi avec tes expériences à deux balles!_

_  
- Oh çà ne saurait tarder! J'ai entendu dire qu'ils étaient tous deux dans un état critique, c'est donc le bon moment pour faire des essais._

- Quels essais? demanda Rukia inquiète.

_- Des essais de mutation chromosomique. En clair, Le capitaine Kuchiki m'a demandé de travailler sur ce projet afin de leur permettre d'avoir un enfant. J'ai réussi à créer des ovules à partir du sperme du Quincy. Maintenant il faut que je l' opère pour transformer son organisme en organisme de femme capable de porter un enfant._

_- Vous étiez au courant pour Urya et vous n'avez rien balancé? Ça m'étonne de vous!_ dit Renji méfiant.

_- Ah mais çà c'est parce que votre capitaine m'a pris par les sentiments. Il m'offrait l'occasion de travailler sur un cas d'étude extrêmement complexe. Ça valait bien mon silence en échange?_

- Ok je vois, fallait forcément que vous ayez quelque chose à y gagner!

Dit Renji sur un ton méprisant.

_- Tout ça ne nous explique pas pourquoi vous voulez faire çà maintenant alors qu'elle est dans le coma?_

- Elle va mourir alors je dois faire vite avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Mes essais ne peuvent fonctionner que sur un corps vivant. Ça ne lui servira à rien mais je peux peut-être vendre mon projet aux couples homosexuels du monde réel?

- Rien ne vous arrête, vous? s'énerva Rukia. Je vous interdis de toucher à Urya vieux sadique!

- Tu n'as rien à m'interdire petite. J'ai l'accord signé de son mari pour pratiquer cette manipulation.

_- Mais c'est pas dangereux pour elle?_ demanda timidement Inoue.

_- Oui çà l'est! Ça l'est tellement que si mon essai échoue ça la tuera mais on s'enfout elle est déjà quasiment morte._

_- Ok! ok! Je sors!_ dit Mayuri en partant.

Il sortit du service médical, fit quelques pas et ouvrit une porte de service réservée au personnel. Il se rendit dans la chambre d'Urya et l'emmena au bloc opératoire.

Aidé du personnel médical il pratiqua la greffe d'utérus et d'ovaires. Ensuite il insémina Urya avec le sperme de Byakuya.  
Il ressortit du bloc deux heures plus tard et passa délibérément par la salle d'attente ou se trouvaient les amis d'Urya.

_- Si elle ne devait pas mourir, vous auriez été parrains dans neuf mois, car l'opération s'est bien passée._ Dit-il en rigolant

_- Je vais te tuer sale con!_ dit Ichigo en se jetant sur lui.

_- Arrête Ichigo!_ Hurla Renji,_ ça ne sert à rien et puis si Urya s'en sort il faudra qu'il soit vivant pour la suivre._

_- Mouai! Allez c'est bon, casse-toi, toi et ta face de pet à la con!_ capitula Ichigo

.  
_- ils vont vivre tous les deux, je vais les aider à guérir mais il faudrait que vous occupiez tout le personnel pendant au moins une heure._ Dit soudain Inoue

- T'inquiète! Dit Ichigo. _Chad défonce tous les extincteurs. Et nous on va faire brûler des papiers pour mettre le feu dans la salle d'attente. Le temps qu'ils aillent trouver d'autres extincteurs ou qu'ils amènent de l'eau de l'extérieur, t'auras largement assez de temps pour guérir Urya._

_La bande d'ados s'employa à mettre le feu avec un plaisir non dissimulé.  
Dès que l'alarme retentit, Inoue profita de la panique générale pour se rendre dans la chambre d'Urya. À sa grande surprise, Byakuya était dans la même chambre. Elle put ainsi guérir les deux en moins d'une heure._

Quand elle sortit de la chambre, le personnel médical courait encore dans tous les sens sans parvenir à éteindre totalement le feu.

_- C'est bon t'as fini? Tu peux aller t'occuper de mon frère maintenant?_ Demanda Rukia.  
_- C'est bon, c'est fait!_

Rukia utilisa son Zampakuto pour transformer les poubelles enflammées en tas de glace.

_- hey! Elle progresse la gamine l'air de rien!_ Dit Ichigo à Renji.

_- tu sais ce qu'elle te dit la gamine?_ dit Rukia en collant une droite à Ichigo

Le chahut de la bande d'amis continua un bon moment. Ils furent interrompus par une employée qui vint leur dire:

_- Vos amis vont mieux. Ils se sont miraculeusement remis de leurs blessures. Leurs jours ne sont plus en danger._

_- Génial!_ S'écrierent-ils tous. _On peut les voir?_

_- Non ils sont toujours inconscients mais revenez demain matin, ils seront sans doutes réveillés._

* * *

_- Mon amour? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?_

- Et toi ma chérie? Que fais-tu là? Ne me dis pas que... ?

- Oui Byakuya. J'étais tellement désespérée que j'ai tenté de mettre fin à mes jours. Toi aussi c'est çà?

- Oui, te perdre était au dessus de mes forces. Ma vie n'aurait plus eu de sens sans toi.

Répondit-il ému.

_- Je ne veux pas te quitter mon amour. Ne m'y oblige pas, je t'en supplie._

__

- Je ne compte pas te demander à nouveau de partir. Cette décision était peut-être raisonnable mais elle nous aurait détruit tous les deux. Tu vas devoir me supporter jusqu'à la fin de tes jours mon ange

, dit Byakuya en souriant.

_- Merci! Merci, merci, merci mon amour._ Dit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

Urya et Byakuya se levèrent et au moment où Byakuya s'approcha de son épouse, elle fit demi tour et partit vomir aux toilettes.

_- Ça ne va pas ma perle?_ Dit Byakuya qui l'avait suivie dans la salle de bain.

_- Oui ça va, ça doit être une crise de foie vu tout ce que j'ai mangé comme cochonneries à la fête._

__

- Eh bien voilà ce qui arrive aux vilaines filles trop gourmandes.

- Je suis trop gourmande, moi?

Demanda Urya en glissant sa main sous la tenue d'hôpital de son époux et en touchant son sexe.

- Je confirme, tu es gourmande, mais jamais trop, dit-il en l'embrassant passionnément.

_- Monsieur Kuchiki? Madame Kuchiki?_ Appela une jeune infirmière, étonnée de ne pas les trouver.

Elle entendit du bruit dans la salle de bain et s'y rendit. Elle allait pour ouvrir la porte quand elle entendit des gémissements qui ne laissaient aucun doute sur leur nature. Elle fit demi tour et accrocha " ne pas déranger" sur la porte de leur chambre en se disant: "ah les jeunes mariés..."

* * *

_- Vous allez bien les amoureux?_ demandèrent Rukia et inoue qui venaient à l'aube leur rendre visite.

_- Oui merci. C'est toi qui nous a guéri Inoue n'est-ce pas?_ demanda Urya.

_- Oui. On a eu peur. Ils nous ont dit que vous alliez mourir alors on a déclenché un incendie pour distraire le personnel comme çà j'ai pu vous guérir._

_  
- Merci Inoue._ Dit Byakuya

_- Et ou sont les autres?_ demanda Urya

_- Ils dorment encore. Ils ont fêté votre guérison au sake avec les hommes de ta division!_ dit Rukia en riant.

_- Dès qu'on tourne les talons, c'est la débandade!_ Commenta Byakuya amusé.

_- J'espère qu'Ichigo était tellement ivre qu'il s'est noyé dans un lac en rentrant?_ demanda Urya vindicative

_- Urya?! Ne sois pas autant rancunière_! dit Byakuya étonné. _Ichigo s'est trompé sur notre relation mais il a juste cherché à te protéger. Ses intentions étaient louables. Ne le juge pas aussi durement s'il te plaît!_

_- Non ya pas moyen! Il peut aller se faire foutre se gros con!_ Répondit Urya sèchement

.  
Rukia regarda son frère, guettant une réaction virulente de son frère qui détestait au plus haut point la vulgarité.

_- Bébé, arrête de t'énerver et arrête de parler ainsi. La vulgarité te va si mal chérie._ dit calmement Byakuya en caressant la joue de son épouse.

_- Je parle comme je veux et j'lui pardonnerai si je veux!_ S'énerva Urya de plus belle.

Rukia et Inoue étaient choquées par l'agressivité d'Urya et par le calme de Byakuya devant le manque de respect de son épouse à son égard.

_- Viens-là bébé._ Dit Byakuya en prenant son épouse dans ses bras. _Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, pourquoi es-tu si irritable?_ Demanda t'il en tenant le visage de sa femme posé sur son large torse. _Parle-moi mon coeur s'il te plaît._ Rajouta t'il tendrement

_- Je sais pas, je me sens pas bien, j'ai la tête qui tourne et j'ai tout le temps envie de vomir._ dit Urya d'un petit air triste.

Inoue et Rukia se regardèrent en coin et penserent à la même chose.

_- On va y aller nous, à bientôt._ dit Rukia en se dirigeant vers la porte.  
_- À bientôt les filles!_ dit Urya.  
_- Au revoir mesdemoiselles, merci pour votre aide et pour votre visite!_ Dit respectueusement Byakuya.

* * *

Les jours semblaient longs, enfermés dans cette chambre d'hôpital. Urya s'impatientait et voulait rentrer chez eux mais malgré leur forme retrouvée, les médecins ne semblaient pas décidés à les laisser sortir.

_- Calme-toi ma chérie, tu tournes en rond comme un lion en cage,_ dit calmement Byakuya.  
_- UNE LIONNE!_ hurla Urya_. Je te rappelle que je suis une fille!_

_- Ça te rappelle rien, nous deux, dans la même chambre d'hôpital?  
- Ouai_

_  
- C'est tout ce que çà te fait de te souvenir de notre rencontre?_ demanda Byakuya déçu.  
_- Non mais j'en peux plus d'être ici._ Dit Urya en venant s'asseoir sur les genoux de son époux qui la serra contre lui.  
_- Je vais les appeler pour leur dire que nous voulons rentrer._

Byakuya déclencha la sonnette. Le médecin vint les voir.

_- Que se passe t'il?  
- Nous allons bien maintenant donc nous allons rentrer chez nous_. Dit calmement Byakuya.

_- Mais Monsieur, ce n'est pas possible, Madame Kuchiki doit rester sous surveillance pendant le premier mois de sa grossesse_! dit le médecin étonné par la requête de Byakuya.  
_- Ma grossesse?? Mais de quoi il parle lui?_ s'étonna Urya.

_- Attendez, je ne comprend plus rien là! Vous ne savez pas que votre opération a réussi et que vous êtes enceinte?_ demanda le médecin qui n'y comprenait plus rien.

_- Quelle opération?_ demandèrent les époux en choeur.  
_- Excusez-moi je reviens!_ Dit le médecin complètement déstabilisé par la réaction du couple.

Il revint deux minutes plus tard avec Mayuri qui demanda aux époux ce qui se passait.

_- Comment ça qu'est-ce qui se passe? C'est quoi cette histoire de grossesse?_

_- Votre épouse est enceinte. Vous m'aviez autorisé à faire les recherches pour trouver comment votre femme pouvait porter un enfant, et bien j'ai trouvé mais avant même que j'ai le loisirs de vous apprendre que j'avais réussi, vous vous êtes retrouvés à l'article de la mort. _

Les médecins disaient qu'il n'y avait pas d'espoir que vous sortiez un jour du coma. J'ai donc fait pratiquer l'opération. Tout s'est bien déroulé et vous êtes enceinte madame.

_- Urya ça va?_ Demanda Byakuya inquiet devant la pâleur soudaine de son épouse.

Urya ne répondit pas.

_- Ma chérie, tu réalises qu'on va être parents? Même si tu souhaitais attendre, c'est quand même une merveilleuse nouvelle, non?_ Demanda Byakuya les larmes aux yeux, le regard rivé sur le ventre de sa femme.

* * *

En début d'après-midi c'est Renji et Chad qui vinrent rendre visite au couple hospitalisé.

_- Bonjour capitaine, Bonjour Urya comment allez-vous?_ Demanda t'il

_- Bonjour_. Dit simplement Chad.

_- Ça va très bien!_ Répondirent les époux Kuchiki visiblement d'humeur joyeuse.

_- Et bé ça fait plaisir de vous voir aussi heureux tous les deux._  
_- Renji, mon fidèle lieutenant, je tiens à t'annoncer en premier l'heureuse nouvelle. Urya et moi allons avoir un enfant._

_- Trop cool!_ S'écria Renji qui joignant le geste à la parole, enlaça Urya puis enlaça Byakuya qui resta figé tellement le geste spontané de son lieutenant le gênait, le choquait et l'amusait finalement quelque part.

_- Tu enlaces ton capitaine maintenant ?_ demanda Byakuya qui tenta de prendre un air sévère mais qui vu l'humeur du jour se transforma en sourire malgré lui.

_- Désolé capitaine, je me suis laissé emporté. Je suis tellement heureux. C'est trop bien. Un mini Byakuya et Urya, il va être trop bien ce bébé!_ S'enflammait Renji dont la joie et l'émotion était visible car il avait les larmes aux yeux.

_- Renji, ta joie sincère me touche beaucoup. Je suis heureux de t'avoir comme lieutenant. Ça tombe bien car je vais te demander de m'épauler pendant la grossesse de mon épouse et après la naissance de ma fille._

_- C'est une fille?_ Demanda Chad.

_- Mais non! On n'en sait rien! C'est lui qui croit qu'il suffit de vouloir pour avoir._ Répondit Urya en souriant.

_- Je suis heureux pour vous!_ dit Chad.

_- Merci. Et Ichigo? Il n'est pas là?_ S'enquit Byakuya.

_- Non il n'a pas osé venir. Il culpabilise énormément._

_- Et bien qu'il continue à culpabiliser et surtout qu'il ne n'approche plus jamais ou je lui casse sa mâchoire pour qu'il ferme une bonne fois pour toute sa grande gueule!_ pesta Urya.

_- Ichigo est ton ami. C'est celui de nous tous qui s'inquiète le plus pour toi. Tu ne devrais pas être aussi dure. Il voulait te protéger._ dit Chad pour prendre la défense de son ami.

_- Tu vois ma chérie, c'est pour çà que j'apprécie tout particulièrement Chad. Il ne parle que pour dire des choses sensées. Tu devrais l'écouter et pardonner l'erreur de ton ami._

_- Foutez-moi la paix avec çà!_ rétorqua sèchement Urya.

_- Ishi, j'te comprend plus sérieux! C'est toi qui nous a toujours dit qu'il ne fallait pas être rancuniers entre nous et là c'est exactement ce que tu fais._

__

- Lâchez l'affaire! Je ne lui pardonnerai pas.

- Ça roule ma poule!

répondit Renji en faisant mine de se laver les mains. _Fais comme tu veux mais quand tu réaliseras ton injustice tu auras perdu ton meilleur ami._

_- Je m'en fous!_ Répondit Urya en baillant car toutes ces émotions l'avaient épuisé.

_- On s'en va!_ dit Chad. _Repose-toi._

* * *

_- Allonge toi et essaye de dormir ma chérie. Tu es épuisée._

_  
- Non mon amour, je préfère rester assise près de toi. Ou alors tu viens t'allonger dans le même lit que moi!_ dit Urya en souriant.

_- Je vais te gêner mon coeur, il est trop petit le lit!?_

_  
- Dormir dans tes bras dans un petit lit d'hôpital fut les premières belles émotions de ma vie. À deux dans le même lit, coincés là tous les deux dans une pièce de 9m.  
Ça a été le début du bonheur pour moi. Je veux revivre ces instants magiques. Viens avec moi dans mon lit s'il te plaît._

Ils s'allongerent l'un contre l'autre et machinalement Byakuya passa son bras sous le cou d'Urya qui posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son époux et se lova tout contre lui.

Byakuya, lissa en arrière les longs cheveux de sa femme. Les larmes aux yeux, il lui dit:  
_- Qui aurait pu dire la première fois que j'ai lissé tes cheveux mouillés en arrière, qu'un jour, on se marierait et on aurait un enfant._ dit Byakuya en regardant amoureusement le visage de sa petite Quincy. Son visage fin, ses yeux si bleus, son nez fin, sa bouche... tellement... tellement attirante... _Je t'aime petite Quincy..._

_- Moi aussi je t'aime mon Shinigami chéri._

__

- Puisqu'on en reparle pour la première fois, il y a des choses que j'aimerai bien savoir.

- Ah oui? Quoi?

_- Pourquoi as-tu secouru un shinigami et pourquoi l'as-tu amené à l'hôpital au risque de te froisser avec ton père?_

_- J'aurai fait la même chose pour n'importe quelle personne. Je ne pouvais pas laisser qui que ce soit mourir de ses blessures dans la rue._ Répondit-elle

_- Et ensuite, je voudrais savoir pourquoi tu as supporté tout ce que je t'ai fait endurer à l'hôpital?_

_- Ben en fait, je t'ai maudit quand tu as commencé à être méprisant mais quelque chose en moi me disait de rester. Après je ne voulais pas te laisser mourir seul, là ou je t'avais emmené. Parce qu'en te sortant de la rue je t'enlevais aussi toutes chances d'être secouru par quelqu'un d'autre. Ça aurait été criminel de faire çà pour finalement te laisser mourir._

_- Quand as-tu été attiré par moi?_

_- Après réflexion je pense que j'ai commencé à être troublée quand je faisais tes pansements. Ton torse musclé me fascinait. Je te regardai dormir et je te trouvais incroyablement beau aussi._

_- Quand as-tu senti que tu te sentais mieux en fille qu'en garçon?_

_- Tu veux vraiment savoir la vérité?_

_- Oui._

_- Jamais..._

_- Quoi?! Tu plaisantes là?_

_- Non mon amour, c'est vrai._

_- Mais ça va pas!? Pourquoi t'as fait çà? Tu réalises que tu as perdu une identité à laquelle tu tenais juste pour vivre avec quelqu'un? C'est du délire, tu n'aurais jamais du faire çà et me mentir pour que j'accepte._

_- Si je ne t'avais pas menti, je n'aurai jamais pu épouser l'homme le plus extraordinaire du monde. Si je ne t'avais pas menti, je n'aurai jamais pu connaître le bonheur d'être enceinte. Je ne regrette vraiment pas mon mensonge._ Dit-elle en souriant.

_- Je te crois ma chérie mais du coup ton sacrifice me retourne vraiment les tripes! Personne ne devrait avoir à faire un pareil sacrifice, même par amour. _Déclara Byakuya qui ne se remettait pas de la réponse de son épouse.

_- Tu ne devrais pas t'en faire pour çà, c'était mon choix et il était mûrement réfléchi._

__

- À ton âge, les seuls choix mûrement réfléchir qu'on devrait avoir à faire, c'est plutôt: "Je vais sur la balancoire ou sur le toboggan?"

dit Byakuya en éclatant de rire.

_- Bon ok! Et ben, tu vas devoir enlever ta main de ma culotte parce que j'ai rendez-vous avec mes potes de bac à sable!_ Ironisa Urya.

_- Nan nan, depuis t'as grandie. T'as tout à fait l'âge de préférer jouer à çà qu'au bac à sable._ Répondit Byakuya en introduisant ses doigts dans le sexe de sa femme.

_- Non en fait c'est ni l'un ni l'autre mon jeu préféré. C'est plutôt çà et ça restera çà pendant au moins neuf mois._ Dit Urya en glissant la main de son amant jusqu'à son anus.

_- Tu aimes çà maintenant, vilaine fille, hein?_ commenta t'il d'un air coquin tout en introduisant deux doigts dans l'anus d'Urya.

_- Ouiii! Oui j'aime çà_. gémit-elle tout en masturbant le sexe de Byakuya.

_- Embrasse-moi petite Quincy_. Demanda Byakuya.

_- Ça faisait longtemps que tu ne m'avais pas appelé comme çà!_

_- C'est mon petit mot tendre à moi mais je t'ai tellement insulté en tant que Quincy que je n'ose plus trop dire quoi que ce soit avec le mot Quincy dedans._

__

- Ouai il est loin le temps des "chien de Quincy"

- Et c'est tant mieux!

- D'un autre côté si tu mettais çà au féminin çà n'aurait pas la même saveur. Ça m'aurait même peut-être plu. Dit Urya avec un air plus coquin que jamais.

- "Chienne de Quincy" ne te choquerait pas?

Lui demanda t'il fort étonné?

_- À certains moment comme celui ci, non!_ répondit-elle en s'allogeant sur le ventre pour inviter son mari à la sodomiser

_.  
- Waou!_ s'exclama Byakuya, surpris par l'ardeur de son épouse.

_- Encule-moi!_ demanda t'elle crûment.

_- À quatres pattes petite chienne!_ Ordonna t'il en mettant une petite tape sur les fesses de son épouse.

_- Oui capitaine._ répondit-elle en s'exécutant.

_- Tu m'excites comme un fou en m'appelant comme çà!_

_- Je suis sûr que tu as toujours rêvé d'avoir une femme soumise à tous tes ordres sexuelles dans ta division._

_- Non!_ dit-il en éclantant de rire, _parce qu'en fait c'est essentiellement des hommes._

_- Et alors! Renji par exemple, en se lâchant les cheveux, il peut faire illusion?_ Imagina Urya

_- Ah! maintenant que tu le dis...? Allez, arrête de dire des bêtises!_ dit-il en riant.

* * *

Byakuya entreprit l'anus de son épouse avec une telle ardeur que le lit tapait fortement contre le mur à chaque coups de hanche.

Urya gémissait de plus en plus fort. Byakuya l'empoigna par les cheveux avec fermeté et tira sa tête en arrière ce qui révéla une cambrure extrêmement excitante.

Ayant parfaitement compris les attentes de sa petite femme, Byakuya osa un language cru auquel il n'était pas habitué.

_- T'aime çà petite chienne? T'en veux encore cochonne? Tiens! Prend ça espèce de chienne!_

_À chaque parole de Byakuya, le plaisir d'Urya augmentait. Elle savourait la violence de ses paroles comme la violence de cette pénétration._

_- Frappe-moi!_ demanda Urya

_- Non! pas çà!_ protesta Byakuya malgré son excitation avancée.

_- Frappe-moi Taicho! S'il te plaît!_ Supplia Urya.

C'en était trop, Byakuya céda et commencà à fesser le joli postérieur de sa femme avec sa main.

_- Plus fort Taichou! Plus fort!_

__

- T'en n'a jamais assez hein petite chienne?

dit Byakuya qui commençait à se prendre au jeu.

_- Non! Encore Taichou, encore!_

__

- Supplie-moi!

Ordonna t'il

_- Je t'en supplie Taicho, frappe-moi plus fort!_

Byakuya commença à claquer fortement les fesses de sa femme à chaque coups de rein.

_- C'est bon!_ soupira t'il

_- continue mon amour!_ _Je vais jouir._

Byakuya sentit l'orgasme arrivé et se retint encore quelques secondes pour jouir en même temps que sa femme, ensuite, il l'allongea et s'allongea à ses côtés.

_- C'était super bon!_ Soupira Urya encore secouée par les spasmes de l'orgasme.

_- Oui c'était vraiment bon._

__

- Ça t'a plus de faire l'amour comme çà?

demanda Urya pas du tout convaincu que ce type d'ébats ait plus à son mari.

_- Oui mais je dois t'avouer que je n'y comprend plus rien. Tu t'es plainte de ma violence au moment où on était en conflit et là tu me demandes de te frapper?_

_- Tu sais, j'ai longuement repensé aux jours qui ont suivi notre mariage, ces fois où matin après matin, tu m'ordonnais de me tenir aux barreaux du lit et où tu me fouettais avec ta ceinture pendant des heures._

_Comme tu modérais la force de tes coups, je crois que j'y prenais un certain plaisir. Le plaisir de te prouver la force de mon amour, le plaisir de me soumettre à ton autorité et le plaisir d'avoir mal, trop peu pour vraiment souffrir mais assez pour que cette douleur finisse par se transformer en plaisir._

_J'espère que je ne te déçois pas en disant çà et que tu ne vas pas me prendre pour une perverse complètement tordue._

_- Oh non ma chérie! Si tu savais le poids que tu viens de m'enlever? Moi aussi j'ai réalisé que j'avais pris un certain plaisir à te soumettre et à te frapper. Quand je l'ai réalisé, j'en étais malade. C'est pour çà que j'ai voulu que tu repartes avec Ichigo car j'ai réalisé que cette situation aurait pu se reproduire puisque j'y avais pris un certain plaisir._

_- On pourra recommencer alors?_ demanda Urya toute contente.

_- Avec plaisir ma petite chienne de Quincy adorée._

Urya sourit, vint se blottir contre le torse musclé de son époux et lui murmura: "Je t'aime" avant de s'endormir.

_- On vous fait l'échographie et après vous pourrez sortir._ dit l'infirmière en entrant avec l'appareil d'échographe dans la chambre d'Urya.

_- Deux?!_ s'exclama l'infirmière.

_- Deux quoi?_ demandèrent les époux en choeur

_- Deux enfants! Vous attendez des jumeaux, madame kuchiki._

_- C'est génial!_ s'écria Byakuya en embrassant la main de son épouse rendant muette par l'émotion.

_- Tout va bien, vous pouvez rentrer chez vous._ annonça l'infirmière.

* * *

_Enfin chez nous!_ Dit Urya en passant la porte de leurs appartements.

_- Je te fais couler un bain et ensuite nous irons discuté sur la terrasse, nous avons des décisions urgentes à prendre. Ok ma chérie?  
- Ok._

_- Alors ce bain? Ça t'a fait du bien mon coeur.  
- Ah oui c'était super! Merci._

__

- Allons nous installer sur la terrasse!  
- Alors? De quoi veux-tu qu'on parle?

- D'une coutume Shinigami, oui encore une!

dit Byakuya en souriant.  
_- Bah elles sont pas toutes mauvaises, il y en a bien... euh... deux sur cent qui sont pas mal!_ dit Urya en riant.

_- Commences pas chipie ou il va falloir que je te mette une fessée dès ton retour.  
- Une fessée? Cool! Je ne m'arrête pas alors!_ dit Urya d'un air coquin.

_- Tu t'entêtes et tu me contredits, voilà deux bonnes raisons de te punir tout à l'heure._ répondit Byakuya d'un air malicieux. _Mais en attendant, il faut que l'on discute sérieusement.  
- Ok mon amour._

_- Ici l'usage veut que l'on choisisse un parrain et une marraine dès l'annonce de la grossesse. Il faut nous y employer si tu veux bien.  
- Ouai mais du coup, nous avec nos jumeaux il faut qu'on trouve deux marraines et deux parrains! Ça va pas être simple._

__

- Je te propose ceci, toi tu choisis ceux de ton fils, moi ceux de ma fille, ok?  
- MON fils! TA fille! T'es fou toi! Et en plus on ne connaît pas leur sexe, tant c'est deux garçons ou deux filles.

- Deux filles alors!

Dit Byakuya pour taquiner Urya.  
_- C'est çà! Bon alors moi je verrai bien Inoue comme marraine et... et comme parrain je ne sais pas._

_- Ichigo ça serait bien, non?  
- Non! Hors de question! Et puis occupes-toi de tes parrains et moi des miens._

_- Oui chef!_ Répondit Byakuya en riant. _Bon de mon côté, si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénients, j'aimerai que ce soit, Rukia et Ukitake._  
_- Ouai c'est super çà!_

_- Fin de la discussion. Déshabille-toi, mets-toi à genoux en te penchant sur la table basse._ Ordonna tendrement Byakuya.  
_- Oui taicho!_ répondit Urya en s'exécutant à la hâte, impatiente de faire ce petit jeu sexuel avec son époux.

_- Combien?_ demanda froidement Byakuya en arrivant avec une ceinture à la main.  
_- Combien quoi?_ demanda Urya qui n'avait pas compris la question de Byakuya.

_- Combien de coups estimes-tu mériter pour avoir été désobéissante.  
- Euh... 100... Je sais pas moi!_ dit Urya gênée.

_- Ne pêche pas par gourmandise. Ce sera 50! Si tu n'en as pas assez et si tu sais les réclamer convenablement tu auras peut-être les 50 autres._ Dit Byakuya qui trouva ce stratagème de peur d'assèner trop de coups à son épouse et de finir par lui faire vraiment mal.

_- Oui taicho,_ répondit Urya docilement.  
_- Comptes!_ Ordonna t'il

_- Un... Deux...Trois...  
- T'aimes çà, hein?_ demanda Byakuya en voyant sa femme se cambrer et gémir de plaisir à chaque coup de ceinture.

_- Ouiii! 47... 48...49... 50. Merci taichou.  
- T'en veux encore?_

_- Oui s'il te plaît Taichou, frappe-moi encore?  
- Non!_ Dit-il en mettant une petite gifle à Urya.

_- Je t'en supplie Taicho, frappe-moi encore._  
_- Non!_ Dit-il à nouveau en la giflant légèrement plus fort.

_- Encore!  
- Non!_ Répéta-t'il en la giflant vraiment cette fois çi.

_- Encore, je t'en supplie.  
- Tu la veux celle là? Si tu dis oui tu vas la sentir passer crois-moi!_ dit Byakuya la main levée.

_- Oui je la veux.  
- Prend çà sale chienne!_ dit Byakuya en assènant une gifle à Urya tellement violente qu'elle bascula en arrière.

Elle se releva, se remit à genoux devant Byakuya en se tenant sa joue. Des larmes coulaient de ses joues ce qui passa l'envie de jouer à son époux.

_- Maintenant c'est fini!_ Dit-il en lui caressant la joue.  
_- Non je t'en supplie, continue! Donne-moi les 50 autres coups que je mérite taicho._

Une gifle aussi magistrale que la première vint s'abattre sur l'autre joue d'Urya qui bascula de nouveau en arrière.

_- À quatre pattes, chienne de Quincy!_ Ordonna sèchement Byakuya.

_- Oh oui taicho!_ Se réjouit Urya en se mettant à quatre pattes.

_- T'en avais envie, hein?  
- Oui taicho_

_- T'en as jamais assez, hein chienne?  
- Non Taicho._

_- Tu vas voir ce que tu vas prendre. Comptes!  
- Un... Deux...Trois... plus fort!... 30... Oh oui, encore! 49... 50... T'arrête pas je t'en supplie!_ quémanda t'elle. _Oh ouiii...! 60... frappe-moi encore... 72... Plus fort... Oh oui plus fort... 100._

_Byakuya posa la ceinture se pencha, tira sauvagement Urya par les cheveux pour la faire se tourner et se mettre à genoux devant lui._

_- Ouvre la bouche!_ Ordonna t'il en la giflant.

Il enfonça son énorme sexe dans sa bouche. Elle ouvrait grand la bouche pour accueillir l'énorme sexe de son amant. Il commença un va et vient en lui tenant la tête pour l'empêcher de reculer.  
Son sexe alla taper plusieurs fois au fond de sa gorge et Urya dut se contrôler pour ne pas vomir.

Byakuya s'abandonna dans la bouche d'Urya en lui envoyant des flots de sperme chaud.

_- Avale!_ lui ordonna t'il en la giflant.

Urya obéit avec un plaisir non dissimulé car après avoir avalé tout le sperme elle passait sa langue le long de ses lèvres pour récupérer les quelques gouttes égarées sur sa bouche.

_- Tu vas me rendre fou toi!_ dit Byakuya en caressant les cheveux de sa femme.

Le mouvement de sa langue gourmande à la recherche d'encore un tout petit peu de sperme à avaler, était tellement sensuel, tellement érotique que Byakuya eut de nouveau une érection.  
Il allongea son épouse sur la table basse.

Il se mit à genoux, écarta les cuisses d'urya, posa ses jambes sur ses épaules et lui laboura violemment le ventre tout en la giflant à tour de bras.

Ils eurent tous les deux le plus bel orgasme depuis leur rencontre. Ils s'écroulerent sur le sol où ils restèrent longtemps enlacès.

_- Ma chérie! c'était fabuleux, jamais je n'ai pris autant de plaisir mais ce petit jeu me fait peur.  
- Pourquoi?_ demanda Urya inquiète

_- Parce que d'après moi, il n'y a pas de limites. On va en devenir dépendants, on va aller chercher un plaisir toujours plus extrême. Ça va forcément être de plus en plus fort de plus en plus violent. Tu vas reculer tes limites toujours plus loin et j'ai peur que ce qui aujourd'hui est un petit jeu coquin, devienne à terme de la maltraitance et de la violence à l'état pur._

_- Non!_ dit Urya d'un air grave. _Non ça ne sera jamais tel que tu le décris parce que ce n'est pas la violence en elle même qui m'excite, c'est ma soumission._  
_- Je ne te suis pas là!_ Explique-toi plus clairement bébé.

_- Mon excitation est plus cérébrale et la douleur c'est peut-être la cerise sur le gâteau. C'est de me sentir totalement soumise, de te voir me dominer totalement qui est excitant. Être totalement maîtrisée par toi, c'est çà qui me transcende. Je te voue un amour sans limite. _

_J'ai envie d'être tout ce que tu veux que je sois. Tout ce que tu dis, est parole d'évangile pour moi. Je veux pouvoir te suivre aveuglement. Me soumettre à toi est la plus belle manière pour moi de vivre pleinement l'abnégation que je veux avoir vis à vis de toi. _

_Tu es mon mari, mon shinigami, mon héros. Deviens mon maître et je serai la plus épanouie des épouses. Les coups, la violence, c'est juste des preuves de ta domination pour moi. Elles me rassurent, me poussent à l'abandon total. _

_Cette abandon tôtal, ce don de soi à l'extrême est excitant même physiquement. Mais même sans coups, j'aime t'appartenir et j'aime que tu me le fasses sentir. Ça peut être physiquement ou moralement peu importe, j'aime me sentir esclave de mon maître, mon époux chéri._

_- C'est fort et touchant ce que tu dis Urya mais là tu me demandes d'être, tout ce que tu m'as reproché d'être au début. Tu veux que je redevienne, l'odieux personnage, autoritaire et violent et même pire que çà. Je t'avoue que çà me dépasse et que çà me fait peur._

_- Comment peux-tu avoir peur d'avoir ma vie entre tes mains. Tu m'aimes, j'ai totalement confiance en toi, je sais que tu ne me feras jamais de mal._

_- Oh Urya. Si tu savais! Je suis autant bouleversé par ta demande de soumission que par l'amour qu'il te faut pour le faire. Viens mon coeur, viens tout contre moi.  
- Oui Maître._

_- Oh non, bébé. Ça va pas être possible! Je vais donc être définitivement privé de tes mots doux._

_- Mais non mon amour! J'espère que tu ne m'en priveras pas toi non plus. Les choses seront comme tu les décideras quand tu les décideras et tes décisions ne souffriront aucune discussion. Si toute fois je les discutais, j'espère que tu te chargerais de me le faire regretter._

_- Comme ça, ça me va!_ Dit Byakuya. _Bon maintenant je vais aller me doucher et aller inviter les parrains et marraines à dîner ce soir. Toi tu restes là et tu fais belle, quartier libre pour le choix de tes vêtements._

_- Non, je viens avec toi!  
- Obéis!_ Lui dit-il en la giflant doucement. _Et oui ma chérie, tu vois où va être le problème? Tu es la fille la plus rebelle et capricieuse du monde. Tu vas en prendre des gifles si tu veux que je sois ton maître._ Dit Byakuya en riant.

_- Mouai! Je vais peut-être y réfléchir finalement!_ dit Urya en éclatant de rire.  
_- Ce sera comme tu voudras bébé._

_- Ce que je veux c'est t'être totalement soumise mais il faudra que tu m'aides à ravaler ma rébellion et mes caprices.  
- Ne t'inquiète pas on y arrivera chérie. Bon et maintenant obéis-moi et va te pomponner, ne m'oblige pas à te corriger une deuxième fois mon coeur._

_- Oui taicho_. Répondit calmement Urya en se dirigeant vers sa chambre.

**"Je n'aime pas trop çà mais finalement, c'est peut-être ce qui nous permettra de trouver une certaine harmonie et qui nous évitera les querelles destructrices dont elle a le secret et qui auraient finies par nous séparer. C'est peut-être mieux ainsi..."** pensa Byakuya

* * *

_- Chérie tu es prête? Nos invités sont arrivés!_ dit Byakuya en cherchant son épouse.  
_- Oui je suis là mon amour._

_  
- Dieu que tu es belle!_ S'exclama t'il en voyant l'élégance de sa femme. Elle portait une robe fourreau noire et des talons très fins. Elle avait attaché ses cheveux en chignon qu'elle avait embelli avec une belle rose rouge. _Allons-y madame Kuchiki_ dit-il en lui tendant fièrement le bras.

_- Qu'est-ce que t'es belle! S'écrierent inoue et Rukia.  
- Merci._

_Une voix venue de la terrasse saisit Urya._

_- Urya!_ Hurla Ichigo en la serrant dans ses bras. _Tu peux pas savoir comme ça me fait plaisir que tu m'aies choisi comme parrain!_  
_- Mais non! C'est faux! Il est hors de question que tu sois parrain!_ Protesta t'elle en repoussant Ichigo.

_- Combien ?_ dit Byakuya en s'approchant d'elle.  
_- Quoi?_

_- Tu ne réponds pas, je déciderai donc pour toi, ça sera 200._

_Urya changea de couleur et comprit de suite l'erreur qu'elle venait de commettre. Le choix d'Ichigo comme parrain était celui de son mari et elle venait de le contredire avec fermeté._

_- Oui mon amour!_ Répondit-elle d'une petite voix. _Bon alors t'y as cru à ma blague Ichigo ou pas?_ demanda t'elle pour rattraper le coup.

Les invités et futurs parrains, Ichigo, Inoue, Ukitake et Rukia prirent congés et partirent. Seul renji resta.

_- Que t'arrive t'il Renji, on ne t'a pas entendu de la soirée?_ demanda Byakuya.

_- J'aimerai vous parler taicho s'il vous plaît.  
- Je t'écoute Renji._

_- Voilà, le fait que vous ne m'ayez pas choisi comme parrain me fait beaucoup de peine. Je réalise que je ne suis vraiment rien pour vous, et ça fait mal. J'aimerai changer de division s'il vous plaît._ dit Renji tristement.

_- Non c'est pas ce que tu crois Renji!_ Intervint Urya. _En fait si on ne t'a pas choisi comme parrain, c'est parce qu'on à beaucoup mieux pour toi. On t'a choisi comme amant!_ Dit-elle d'un air aussi détaché que si elle venait de lui offrir un café.

_- Amant?? Mais de quoi tu parles Ishi?_ demanda Renji

_- Moi aussi j'aimerai comprendre de quoi tu parles Urya?_ dit Byakuya d'un ton légèrement menaçant.

_- Allez, fais pas le timide mon chéri. Tu peux lui dire à Renji qu'en fait il ne nous laisse pas insensible et que toi par exemple, quand tu l'imagines les cheveux lâchés ça te fait quelque chose._ Tu me _l'as dit à l'hôpital!_ Dit-elle de façon très effrontée.

_- Vous êtes sérieux là?!_ demanda Renji abasourdi.  
- _Oui c'est tout à fait sérieux._

_- Vous voudriez que je sois votre amant?! À tous les deux?!  
- Oui en fait, on aimerait que tu emménages ici avec nous et nous ferons ménage à trois. Ça serait sympa non?_ dit Urya

_- Euh... Je ne sais pas trop quoi dire..._ bégaya Renji. _C'est vrai que je vous trouve tous les deux très beaux et très attirants mais Byakuya est mon taicho, je dois garder une certaine distance avec lui._

_- Tout à fait! Tu dois garder tes distances avec moi! Au revoir Renji!_ Dit Byakuya en le poussant vers la porte.

_- Désolé taicho! Je vous ai vexé. Je ne sais trop comment vous expliquer. Bon ok, OUI vous m'attirez tous les deux mais ça fait un peu peur votre proposition.  
- Alors n'accepte pas et rentre chez toi!_ Répondit sèchement Byakuya en reconduisant à nouveau Renji à la porte.

_- Non! C'est bon! J'accepte._

__

- Sérieux? T'acceptes Renji?

dit Urya paniquée en réalisant que sa blague venait de se retourner contre elle. _Merci, c'est super Renji. Rentre chez toi, on en reparlera tranquillement demain._

* * *

Urya se retourna timidement en direction de son mari qui était debout contre le mur, les bras croisés et qui la fusillait du regard.

_- Pardon mon amour! Je plaisantais. Je voulais juste te montrer comme c'est désagréable de prendre une décision aussi importante qu'un parrain à la place de l'autre. J'étais sûre qu'il refuserait. Je suis désolée.._

**Silence radio de Byakuya...**

_- Tu veux me frapper? Ça te calmerait peut-être?  
- Non car avec la colère que j'ai, si je te frappe maintenant, je te tue._

Urya partit précipitemment et revint aussi vite avec une ceinture qu'elle tendit à Byakuya.

_- Je prend le risque mon amour, mon maître. Frappe-moi ou tue moi. Fais comme tu veux._

Byakuya retira son écharppe. Il attacha les deux poignets d'Urya puis accrocha ses bras en l'air sur une poutre.

Il dégaina Senbonzakura et leva le bras pour frapper Urya.

Sa robe tomba sur le sol, déchirée de haut en bas par l'épée de Byakuya.

Il rangea son épée et prit la ceinture.

Les coups tombèrent tellement fort dès le début qu'Urya ne risquaient pas de trouver le souffle suffisant pour les compter.  
Le dos, les fesses, les cuisses, les seins, le sexe, pas une seule partie du corps d'Urya à part son ventre ne fut épargnée par les coups de ceinture.

Il la roua de coups pendant des heures sans jamais dire un mot. Quand il posa enfin la ceinture pour s'approcher d'elle ce fut pour la gifler violemment. Chaque gifle la blessa. Elle fut plusieurs fois coupée à la bouche, elle avait des coupures sur les joues et une sur l'arcade sourcillière qui saignait beaucoup.

Byakuya s'arrêta enfin et demanda à Urya:

_- Tu as quelque chose à dire?  
- Pardon._

_C'est un coup de poing en pleine figure qui tomba sur Urya cette fois._

_- Tu as quelque chose à dire?  
- Pardon maître._

Un autre coup de poing l'assoma et la fit vaciller.

_- Tu as quelque chose à dire?  
- Merci de m'avoir corrigée maître._

Byakuya détacha son épouse qu'il rattrapa avant qu'elle ne s'écroule.

_- Va dans la chambre, douche-toi et ensuite je viendrai soigner tes blessures.  
_Urya commença à marcher.

_- Stop! Ordonna Byakuya. Va dans la chambre à quatre pattes chienne de Quincy.  
- Non je t'en supplie pas çà._ supplia Urya en pleurant. _Pas à quatre pattes, je t'en prie._

_- Obéis-moi vite ou au prochain ordre c'est pas à quatre pattes mais en rampant que tu vas devoir regagner ta chambre!  
_Urya se mit à quatre pattes et au premier pas s'écroula.Elle essaya de se relever mais n'eut pas le temps d'y parvenir que les bras musclés de son époux la souleverent.

Il l'emporta jusqu'à la douche. Elle ne tenait plus debout donc il rentra avec elle sous la douche, tout habillé. Il s'assied et lui appuya le dos contre son torse.

L'eau apaisait sa peau chauffée par le cuir de la ceinture. Quand il sentit qu'elle allait mieux, il la sortit de la douche, la sécha et soigna délicatement les coupures de son visage.

Il lui prit la main et en marchant elle le suivit jusqu'à la chambre. Elle s'approcha du lit pour s'allonger. Il fit non du doigt et lui montra la descente du lit.  
Sans l'ombre d'un commentaire, Urya s'allongea par terre, la douceur de la descente de lit lui fit du bien, elle s'endormit immédiatement.

_- T'es toujours fâché mon amour?_ Demanda timidement Urya à son époux qu'elle venait de rejoindre dans le jardin pour déjeuner.

_- Non, assieds-toi!_ Lui dit-il en lui tendant sa fleur du matin.

_- Je te demande sincèrement pardon mon amour.  
- Urya, ce que tu __as fait est extrêmement grave. Tu m'as porté préjudices, tu as également porté préjudices à Renji et à ma division et tout çà simplement pour te venger. Tu me déçois beaucoup Urya._

_  
_- Comment voulais-tu que je puisse imaginer une seule seconde qu'il accepterait.  
- et bien il a accepté. Tu peux me dire comment on va s'en sortir maintenant?


End file.
